A Shadow of a Dream
by Imogen74
Summary: Largely based on Jane Eyre...very AU...OOC. Jane is an orphan, and a sad one, but her curiosity takes her on a journey to Asgard. There she meets the Aesir, their royals, and a very large palace, whose depths she longs to explore. Lokane. RATING HAS CHANGED TO M.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This will be ****_loosely_**** based on Jane Eyre…one of my favorite books, like, ever. Loosely, mind you. Very AU (none of the established films are assumed here, one might say that this is pre-Thor 1)…some OOC…bear with me here, I think that this will be fun.**

**I've had this idea for a while…but cannot flesh it out properly without writing it out.**

**This tale takes place now, that is, in the 21st century, just for clarification purposes.**

Jane Foster was an orphan. An orphan is a sad thing, everyone can agree to that much. But Jane's sad tale of woe was especially so. She had lost both of her parents to cancer, within months of each other, and though her legal guardian, Erik Selvig was a kind and gentle man, his wife was not. She hated Jane, she resented her presence in the household, taking the attention away from her own two children.

It was a fine house they lived in, grand and large, and Jane would sneak off to read. But her real zeal was experienced when, in the quiet of night, when the house was asleep, she would creep into the large garden and gaze at the stars. What magnificence was behind them? What held their dark truths? How could she reach them? For Jane longed for escape, she despaired at the thought of being captive to Mrs. Selvig and her anger and resentment.

There was a room…in the higher part of the house. It was painted red, there was chaos in the paint, and Jane feared it for it was rumored to be haunted.

Her cousin (for lack of a better term), John, was especially cruel to Jane. He would pull her long hair, he would laugh at her fanciful tendencies. And somehow, Jane would always be the one who got into trouble. When John would be a touch late for dinner, he would claim it was because Jane had neglected to attend to her chores, and so he was left to see to them, but Jane knew that John was actually playing his video games with the neighbor children. Jane would be sent to her room without dinner. If one of the younger children were hurt, he would say that Jane used her age to defeat them in a game, or her strength to overcome them in a wrestling match.

And no matter what Jane would do or say, Sarah Selvig would not yield. John ever in favor, Jane always wrong.

It was a day in early autumn. The air was clear, the trees turning color. John's video game was broken, and so he decided to take out his frustration on Jane.

Jane was reading by a window.

John came over to her, and grabbed her book.

"Give it back," Jane said.

"No. Why are you reading this rubbish, anyway?"

"I enjoy it. Give it back, now!"

And John laughed, and began to page through the book…"Oooohh…a _romance…. _little Jane Foster likes romances…don't you know, Jane, no one will ever love you. You are ugly, stupid, and no one likes you!"

While Jane didn't care about John or his stupid lies, she had had enough, since he began tearing out the pages very slowly in front of her.

Jane yelled, and pounced on him, beating his face repeatedly.

"Give it back! It's mine! Give it back now!" she screamed.

Sarah and Erik came in, and dragged Jane off of their son.

Sarah was livid. "You, Jane Foster, are a terrible wretch of a girl! And at twelve, you'd think that you would behave like a proper girl."

Erik was less inclined to such vitriol. "Now, Jane. What caused this?"

"He…" she began, sobbing. "He took my book. Began to tear it apart…"

'Over a book! You dare to hit my John over a stupid book!" she screamed, and took Jane's hand, dragging her to the dreaded red room.

"No no no no! Please, Aunt Sarah…please…don't put me in there!" Jane pleaded.

"You shall go in there, and remain there until morning…you disgusting child!"

And she threw Jane into the room without ceremony, and Jane's breath stopped.

A noise was heard.

She turned slowly around.

It was heard once more, and though she couldn't discern the source, it was definitely from inside the room.

She screamed, and banged on the door. "Let me out! Let me out! There's something in here!"

And a bang, and a thrash, and in her panic, she ran to the door, hitting her head, and knocking herself unconscious.

Blood was on the child's face. Erik was over her…he brought her to her room, and checked for a concussion.

"Poor dear child…I work so much, I never knew the extent to what you suffer…" and he mopped the blood from her forehead. "It might be better if we took you elsewhere…someplace away from the house…Sarah wasn't always this way, dear heart…and I am so very sorry that you have not known happiness here."

Jane was smiling at him in her confusion. "Uncle Erik? You want me to go away?"

"I want you to be happy, child…and I am not convinced that you can find it here…perhaps another environment would be best in this case."

Jane sighed. No one wanted her.

And the next day Mr. Brocklehurst came to retrieve her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you an obedient girl?" Mr. Brocklehurst was a stout man, with small, watery eyes and a sweater vest.

"Yes."

"Lies are not indicative of obedience," replied the headmaster.

"I'm not lying," replied Jane. "And what would you have me say? If I said I wasn't obedient, then I'd be chastised for that."

He looked to Mrs. Selvig. She rolled her eyes. "Jane, you know quite well that you argue with John, with Rose, with Samuel. You neglect your chores, and you speak back to your uncle and aunt."

"_You_ are not my aunt," Jane said, with defiance. "And what's more, I do my chores, and your children are horrors."

Sarah looked at Mr. Brocklehurst. "Do you see what I suffer?"

He cleared his throat. "Jane Foster, at our school, we do not tolerate defiance, nor do we accept children's misbehavior. You will learn to bend, Jane, and we will make you a proper girl."

Jane took a deep breath. "I am a proper girl, and I don't lie. You, Mrs. Selvig, are a terrible person, and I'll go to this school, but only because I'm getting away from you," she paused. "And I hope that I never see you again."

Jane left to get her bag. She didn't want to go to Lowood School, but she felt as though anyplace would be better than what she tolerated at the Selvig's.

She left without ceremony, without a goodbye to anyone.

The taxi pulled away, and Jane watched as the grand place faded into the distance. She folded her hands on her lap, thinking that she might be on the precipice of a grand adventure. It might not be so bad...

Mr. Brocklehurst remained silent, watching the houses pass by, the city...

* * *

Lowood School was ancient looking structure, imposing and grand. It was situated by a cemetery, a church of unknown denomination, and a large park-like garden. There were trees peppered throughout the place, and wild flowers adorning the perimeter. It was lovely. And Jane thought that perhaps she could, in fact, divine a happy future for herself here, Mr. Brocklehurst notwithstanding.

She followed the headmaster into the main hall, where the rest of the girls were having lunch, it was a dank, depressing place, and the girls looked with wide eyes at Jane as she made her way through the place.

Jane's eyes remained fixed to the backs of the shoes of Mr. Brocklehurst as he brought her up a stone staircase. She stumbled once, catching herself before she fell, and he offered her a wry grin as a response. She suddenly felt as though she was wandering into a bit of a precarious situation...that he was not to be trusted, and that the headmaster cared little for Jane, or indeed, any of the other pupils at Lowood.

He brought her to her dormitory.

"Miss Scatcherd, this is our new pupil, Jane Foster. She will be sharing a dormitory with Darcy Lewis..."

Miss Scatcherd smiled, but it was a most unfriendly smile...too much teeth, without joy. Her brown hair was pulled back rigidly, and she had very dark brown eyes. Her skin was without much color, but Jane wouldn't say she was pale...more like she simply refused to see the sun.

"Well, Jane," and she turned with a brisk movement, and brought her further down the hall. "Darcy is an interesting girl...I'm quite certain you'll have much to talk about."

She wasn't paying attention...her eyes were on the walls. They were stark and dreary. No paint, no announcements, nothing to indicate that it was a school, a dorm, or that life existed at all.

Perhaps that was the intention.

Miss Scatcherd didn't offer conversation. She showed Jane her room, and stated simply, "You'll want to hurry if you are hungry for lunch. It is already half past noon, and the period ends at 12:50," she turned, and left the room.

Jane sighed. She set her bag down, and looked around.

Duran Duran posters were in the wall, a calendar, and a big picture of a kitten with the phrase, "Kiss Me Cuz I'm Cute," on it.

Duran Duran. Who was this girl?

Jane decided to head down...she was rather hungry.

She hurried as fast as she could, and found the dining hall without much trouble.

She went up to the lady behind the counter..."Pizza?" Jane asked.

The lady with bleach blonde hair, purple glasses and much too red lipstick handed her a tray with a slice of pizza on it.

Jane turned toward the room. Most seats were taken.

There was one particular girl...she was looking at Jane curiously.

Over she went, for Jane wasn't shy.

"I'm Jane Foster."

"Yeah. I heard that we were getting a new girl, and that she would be my roommate," replied the girl. She was pretty, with glasses and thick brown hair.

"Oh!" Jane exclaimed. "You're Darcy Lewis."

"Yep."

"Can I...sit here?"

"Well, I'm not gonna stop ya, " replied Darcy.

"So," Jane began. "What's the deal with this place? Is everyone miserable?"

"I guess you'll find that out for yourself...it's kinda a prison," she finished in a hush.

"Oh."

"Don't worry. I'll watch out for you. Some of the girls sneak out at night to the boy's school a couple of miles down the road...I don't usually, but...every once in a while..."

"Why don't you usually?" Jane asked, stuffing the pizza in her mouth.

"Mr. Dicklehurst has a thing about me...he's always blaming me for stuff, and so I try to keep a low profile."

Jane giggled. "Well, he doesn't seem very nice."

"He's not. Most of the teachers aren't."

"Do you have many friends here?"

Darcy lowered her eyes. "Not really. The girls here, well...they're a bit..."

But the bell rang, and Jane never found out what the girls were a bit of.

Her first day was uneventful. Her classes too rudimentary for Jane's quick mind. She was already bored.

She got out a book and began to read when Darcy came in from the bathroom.

"You read a lot?" Darcy asked.

"Not a lot, but often enough, yeah."

"I have an old laptop. We can look up YouTube videos or something..."

Jane laughed. "This from a girl with Duran Duran posters...I'm surprised you even have a laptop."

"What? Duran Duran is the shit." And Darcy took out her archaic laptop."I got it from my uncle before he died...it's pretty old, but it works," she turned it on, and it sputtered to life. "We need to keep it low...they listen to everything here..." she began to turn the computer this way and that, trying to catch a signal. "There!"

Jane snuggled next to Darcy and watched silly cats, movie clips, and interviews with famous people Jane had never heard of. It was fun.

At midnight, Darcy closed her laptop, and slid it under a floorboard by her bed. "Night, Jane."

"Goodnight, Darcy."

Jane smiled. She had a friend for the first time in her young life.

* * *

Jane had been at Lowood for about six months, and now knew and understood the inter-workings of the politics, the relationships, and the expectations. Keep you head down, don't make trouble, and even the likes of Miss Scatcherd or Mr. Brocklehurst would lose their close eye.

"Jane! Come ON! It'll be fun, remember fun?" Darcy was attempting to convince Jane to sneak out and meet the boys from another school a few miles away. There was a pizza place about half way between. "And those guys, some of them are cute, you know. We are thirteen years old. It'd be nice to at least be kissed before we turn 15."

"I dunno, Darcy..." it wasn't that Jane was afraid of punishment, or getting caught, more like she genuinely had no interest in being kissed by a boy before she turned 15. She figured that it would all present itself soon enough. "I've got homework...algebra, physics..."

"I still don't get how you're in physics," as Darcy combed out her hair. "That's for the girls ready to leave the place...16 and 17 year olds..."

Jane shrugged. "It's not difficult for me to understand."

Darcy went over to her friend, grabbed the book, and slammed it shut. "Goddammit, Jane. Come on. Let's just GO!"

Jane sighed, and without as much as an application of lip gloss (not that the girls at Lowood were allowed such things, but some snuck it in), put on her shoes and a jacket.

The pair climbed out of the window, landing softly on the ground below. Darcy began to giggle, but Jane hushed her. It wasn't as though this was the first time Darcy had snuck out, but Jane certainly never had.

They ran down a path just beyond the school...it was dark and overgrown, which was fortuitous...it cloaked their presence, but did little to hide the sound.

Twigs snapped and leaves crunched, until finally the girls made it out of the woods and to the road.

They walked the mile and a half to the pizza place, and lo and behold, a rather nice mix of young boys was to be found. Darcy beamed with satisfaction and excitement. Jane rolled her eyes and went inside, thinking how she had only tasted pizza a few times before she came to Lowood, and how much she liked it...the Selvig's weren't much for pizza, or indeed, allowing Jane to partake in its consumption.

Darcy immediately went to the group of boys, Jane to the counter. She ordered two slices, a coke, and went and sat down with her food.

And she sat, thinking how she should be back at school, doing sums and formulating algorithms.

"You look like you could use a friend," said a boy's voice.

Jane looked up. "Um," her mouth was full of pizza.

He laughed. "I'm Charles. Charlie. Mind if I sit with you?"

Jane blushed and shook her head.

She swallowed her food.

"You got a name?"

"Jane."

He nodded.

Jane decided he wasn't bad looking. He had sharp features for a young boy, blue eyes...dark-ish hair.

"So, Jane. Is that your friend...Darcy, is it?"

"Yeah. She's funny."

"She certainly is. She's flirting with every single one of my friends. How old are you guys, anyway?"

Jane's eyes squinted a bit. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"We are..." she hesitated. "We'll be fourteen next month."

Charlie laughed. "You both have birthdays in May?"

"Yes," Jane said defiantly, though it wasn't true.

Charlie nodded. "You like school?"

"Yes," she said immediately.

And they spoke about school for a bit.

Jane decided that Charlie wasn't so bad...he had a nice voice, he was bright, and well spoken for a 15 year old boy. They talked for an hour, when Jane noticed how late it was.

"I should get Darcy. It was really nice talking to you," and Jane got up.

"You guys sneak out a lot?" Charlie asked, rising with her.

"No..."

And he took her wrist. "That's a shame...I would've liked to have seen you again..."

Jane swallowed, he was very close. "I..." and before she knew it, Charlie had his lips on hers. It was fleeting, the moment had barely occurred when it was over...

She smiled at him, make turned toward Darcy. "Darcy...! We need to get back."

But Darcy was busy kissing all of her new admirers goodbye. "Yeah, totally. Next week."

The pair hurried back the way they came.

They approached their window, and Darcy pulled on it. "Jane!" she whispered. "Did you close this?"

"No..."

"Uh oh," replied Darcy. "We need to go in through the basement, then. It's the only other way..."

Jane shook at the thought, but nodded.

They crept along the outside of the building, and rounded the corner.

Mr. Brocklehurst was standing there, arms folded in front of him. "Well, well, well. Lewis and Foster. Do tell me...what do the two of you think you are doing?"

"I..." Darcy began.

But Mr. Brocklehurst didn't wait for an answer. He took the girls by the elbows and marched them through the front of the school.

"Miss Scatcherd!" he bellowed, and turning to Jane and Darcy, said, "You girls will be made an example of..."

A few minutes passed, and the headmaster did not waver his watery glare from Jane or Darcy.

Darcy fidgeted, but Jane remained firm.

Miss Scatcherd emerged in her robe. She took in the scene before her. "Yes, Mr. Brocklehurst?"

"Wake the pupils."

"All of them?"

"Yes," and he gave her a mutinous glare.

Within ten minutes, the school was in the great hall, sleepy eyed, but all curious.

"Do you see these girls?" And the headmaster pointed at Jane and Darcy. "These girls are false. They are liars, they are sneaks. Such behavior will not be tolerated at Lowood school."

And he got two chairs, and placed them in front of the crowd. "Miss Lewis, Miss Foster, kindly take your places on these chairs."

"It was my idea, headmaster," said Jane.

"Was it, Miss Foster?"

"Yes. Darcy had nothing to do with it." Jane was saying this because Darcy was keenly afraid of Mr. Brocklehurst, and Jane was not. She could take it.

Mr. Brocklehurst looked at Darcy. "Well, Miss Lewis. That was bad judgement indeed on your part, but it appears that your friend Jane here will be alone in her punishment. Miss Foster, take your position."

And Jane stood up onto the chair. She looked out into the crowd with her head high. Yes, they had been wrong...but so many things about this school were so very wrong, that Jane felt like what her and Darcy did paled in comparison. She would take this punishment for both of them, because Darcy was her friend. Her only friend. The only friend Jane had ever known.

"Observe, students. Jane Foster is a liar," said the headmaster.

He clapped his hands together and the throng of a hundred or so girls left the hall.

Darcy looked miserably at Jane.

And Jane remained at her station, beaten but not broken, and wondered how long she would remain there...


	3. Chapter 3

Odd colors swarmed Jane's field of vision. She felt sick, light headed and weak. She had seen the dawn, and heard the first footsteps of life from the dorms above.

She had been checked in periodically by Mr. Brocklehurst, so she couldn't very well get down. She began to sway a bit...

"I have you dear," said a voice. Jane knew that voice. It belonged to one of the only nice people at Lowood, Miss Temple.

"Come on, Jane. I'll help you upstairs...at least it's Saturday."

Miss Temple brought Jane to her dorm, took her shoes off, and laid her down. Darcy was there, awake, and looking scared. "Is she...ok?"

"She's exhausted, Darcy. But I think after she rests and has some water, she will be fine."

Darcy nodded, and Jane fell asleep, but before she surrendered to her fatigue, she heard Darcy say, "You're something, Jane Foster. But I'm glad you're my friend."

Summer and fall had come and gone without much ceremony. Jane was now 14, and she was exhibiting the bloom of young adulthood. She was an exceptional student, so for that reason, Mr. Brocklehurst was unable to bother her the way in which he bothered the other students. Jane often wondered how the school remained operational. The conditions, though not utterly deplorable, were surely not up to standards. She thought, in a few years when she left Lowood, she would report the place.

The winter was cold, bitter, and angry. A few of the students had been taken quite ill with pneumonia, and classes had been suspended due to the staff being over worked with taking care of the ill. One of the girls was even taken to the hospital, and she didn't come back. This worried Jane, because it was a mystery what happened to her, and Jane couldn't bear the thought of one of the girls dying because of the abhorrent environment which they were subjected to.

It was January. The night's cold pressed in around her, and neither the blanket nor her paltry nightgown could ease the tear of the cold.

Jane opened her eyes, it was strangely silent in the dorm.

Darcy wasn't there.

She shot up. "Darcy?" she whispered.

Nothing.

Jane got up, pulled on some socks and a sweater, and left the room. She crept down the hall, not knowing where she could have gone, the bathrooms were empty.

She heard someone coughing. It was a terrible sound...

Jane made her way toward the source of the cough, and went inside the room where they had been putting the girls with pneumonia to spend the nights.

Darcy was there, it was her cough.

"Darcy! What...? You're sick?"

"It came one fast, Jane. I had that cold, and boom! Retching up nasty stuff."

Jane went over to her. "Dammit, Darcy. You're going to be in here now for days," and Jane laughed. She held Darcy's hand. "I'll stay with you, alright?"

Darcy nodded.

Jane watched her as the night wore on. The coughing spells were getting worse. Finally, unable to withstand the neglect of the staff, Jane called an ambulance. Darcy needed medical attention.

The paramedics came, and the headmaster was in a state...furious and confused.

"I can't understand who called, if Miss Lewis needed a hospital, I would've called!"

They were taking Darcy away, and Jane stood there, arms crossed around her chest. "_I _called them," she said, and the paramedic staying behind looked at the small young woman, eyebrows raised.

"You called them, Miss Foster?"

"That's right. No one was checking on her, she was getting worse, and she needed a hospital," she finished and looked at the medic. "Do me a favor, will you? When you get back, report this man for neglect of his students and the sad state of this building. I've been living here for over two years, and I know this is not the way a school should be run." Jane turned on her heel and went back to her room.

The next morning Jane expected to see Darcy back. Instead, she found Mr. Brocklehurst gone. He had been taken away with the medic and brought to the hospital for and interrogation regarding the many students who had pneumonia, and hadn't returned.

Jane found out all of this from Miss Temple, whom she cared for. "Are either of them coming back, Miss Temple?"

"I'm not sure, Jane...hopefully Darcy will soon."

But Darcy didn't. She was brought to a different school in another part of the state, for she complained that she didn't want to go back to Lowood, and the child protective services people decided she could leave it.

But she had left Jane in the process, and though they communicated, Jane felt abandoned.

* * *

No new headmaster was named, and there were people coming and going from Lowood all the time. The place got cleaned up, painted, and Jane hardly recognized it; new windows and a new furnace were installed that summer.

Her studies always engrossed her, and Jane excelled in them exponentially...so Miss Temple, the kind teacher, took to Jane and her enthusiasm. She cultivated Jane's insatiable need to understand, and she massaged her interests.

And so it was, Jane Foster was once more on her own, save the kindness of Miss Temple. She didn't mind so much. She cared little for the idle chatter of her fellows, and Jane became aloof in her solitude.

"Jane," Miss Temple said to her one spring day. Term was nearly over, and Jane had completed everything she needed, and then some, to graduate. She had applied to college, though she was but sixteen years old. "What would you say to spending one year here as a teacher? An assistant, if you like, before you go to MIT?"

Jane smirked. "Not interested in letting me go, Miss Temple?"

"Well, sixteen is rather young for college..."

"I'll be seventeen in September."

"Yes...but...I think you'd make a fine teacher, Jane. And I believe you'd enjoy it."

Jane's look revealed a shadow of doubt. "I'll think about it," and she left.

Her reverie took her outside, and she sat in the grass near the chapel never used. She looked at the small stone structure. How strange it was! Jane was given to thoughts of many things, but never god. Was there a god? Gods? Did they hear our prayers? Or were these faceless gods too absorbed in their own greatness to bother with mortals and their finite minds?

She laid back on the grass to observe the sky she loved so dear. It was bright, the blue a ceiling above her in the world...a world she wished to more intimately know...and if she could...the heavens. They were what occupied her most. They held the secrets Jane longed to answer. Her parents, perhaps, were there with god, or with the gods, and she longed to know how to find them.

They were particle matter, her reason told her. She mustn't let her whimsy threaten her rational mind.

Should she stay for the year?

She decided that she would contact MIT, find out if she could reapply with less fuss next year. If she could, then she'd stay. If not, she'd go.

Jane went inside to her dorm. She had longed to escape Lowood School, but, she thought, it might be a good experience...teaching...and she was young, MIT was a daunting thought, indeed.

As it was, Jane was in demand at MIT, so they accommodated her request, and she told Miss Temple that she'd be staying to assist the maths and science teachers the following school year.

* * *

It is here, and the few subsequent years at MIT, dear reader, where we must admit that Jane Foster's life was rather uneventful. She taught and enjoyed it, much more than she had believed that she would. She went to MIT and obtained a BS, a Master of Physics, and defended her dissertation leading to her doctorate with relative ease. She went on to work on independent projects at NASA, all before her thirtieth birthday.

She had a couple of boyfriends, neither of which were terribly interesting to her mind. Both were from MIT, and she soon discovered that she was more attracted to those with whom she shared a love of knowledge, but not necessarily a love of astrophysics. She was so immersed in it, that she enjoyed listening to wildly intelligent people talk about something other than the cosmos. Jane read about it, researched, experimented, and in her leisure, she desired other diversions of the intellectual kind. She would read literature and poetry, biographies of presidents, and occasionally, she would write herself. She kept a journal of her musings, but they were her own, and though she was proud, she guarded that tendency with intensity.

Her studies took her to New Mexico. She disliked the climate, but knew that this was where she could most easily study the stars.

She was also not so silly to believe that anyone in her field took her seriously, and that her wild theories landed her in isolation in the brown desert abandonment of Puente Antiguo. She didn't mind, really. She set up shop, and with some grants from NASA and a nod to loyalty and connections, MIT agreed to supplement the research.

She owned a pick up truck, some equipment, a few computers, a trailer and a notebook. She rented a lab, and that was the extent that Jane Foster could afford.

None of her life heretofore could have predicted what this sojourn to the desert would have afforded her. None of it could have made her believe that her life would hold in it something as bizarre and unthinkable as what would happen on the eve of her thirtieth birthday.

She had noticed an anomaly in the math. Something was in the atmosphere...and her heart whispered a worm hole. An Einstein-Rosen Bridge...that thing which she had blindly chased for many years now. What it could mean, she didn't rightly know, she only thought, get out...follow the radar, it could be that thing...

She clambered into the pickup, and sped away, desperately watching the blips on the little handheld device. She sped into the night, chilled and clean, and followed the radar...

She sped...not paying attention...her device began to flip out, making strange noises and such.

Bang.

She had hit something,

Jane got out, and found a man laying in front of her truck.

"Oh my god oh my god..." she breathed.

The man was oddly dressed, blonde, large. He slowly began to get up.

"I'm so...so sorry..."

He stood and rubbed his head. "Is this Midgard?"

"Is this what?"

"Midgard. I am tasked with finding a teacher on Midgard. Is this that realm?"

Jane sniggered. She must've hit him very hard. "This is New Mexico, dude. Do you need a doctor?" she paused. "I should get you to a doctor..."

"Are you a human mortal?" asked the very impressive and attractive man.

"Well...yeah."

"Good. I need you to come to Asgard, via the Bifrost. We require a teacher for our young Aesir whilst we travel to subdue the many uprisings unfortunately occurring in the Nine."

"What."

The man smiled. "I am Thor Odinson, god of thunder. Will you come with me to the highest realm...? What is your name?"

"Jane Foster," she breathed.

"Jane Foster," Thor repeated.

"Are you insane?"

"I am Thor..." he began once more.

"I know...but...are you gonna kill me or something?" Stupid question. If this freak was actually going to kill her, he wouldn't admit to it.

"No...but we require a teacher. Will you come?"

She hesitated. "Get in the truck."

They made it back to the trailer and Jane brought the massive man inside. She gave him some water.

"You want me to teach?" It had been some time since she taught, but she had experience, and she could do this.

And there HAD been that strange reading...one that could only, she surmised, a wormhole.

"Yes. If you are agreeable."

"How did you get here?"

"The Bifrost."

"And that is?"

"Transport between realms."

Jane nodded. "Lemme get my stuff." What was she thinking? This guy…this Thor person was going to kill her.

Jane was never one to turn down an adventure. And if she died at the hands of the lunatic, then maybe...just maybe...she'd learn where her parents were. It wasn't like she had anyone anymore. In her irrational state of loneliness, of sorrow, of indifference toward her own safety, Jane agreed.

But she took a handgun, just to be safe.


	4. Chapter 4

Whatever hesitation Jane experienced on the drive back to the desert expanse was stifled. She felt as though she was being very silly, very rash. But she had a frivolity about her, a wander lust, and she went with it.

Thor got out of the pickup, his cape whipping about in the breeze...he looked to the sky and beckoned Jane next to him. She swallowed and went over. He looked ridiculous, and she thought for a moment about leaving him there and driving away...she touched the gun stowed at her back.

"Heimdall!" the crazy man yelled, and appeared to be waiting for something. Thor reached for her, and Jane looked up. She meant to look at Thor, but what the sky was doing was infinitely more interesting.

It churned in a mix of black, of violet, of deep indigo, and of white light. Jane's breath caught.

"Oh. My. God. Is that...?"

"Gods, Miss Foster...and that is the Bifrost..."

The light reached for them, and Jane screamed. She felt her feet leave the Earth's floor. She grabbed hold of Thor, and was sucked into the wormhole.

Jane couldn't breathe, and she desperately tried to move her head to see what they were passing on their journey. The pressure was great, and even the most fierce of movement was hindered by their speed.

Suddenly she was thrown forward, crashing onto a marble floor.

A large and imposing man stood above her. Jane smiled, he nodded.

"Well, Heimdall. Odin will be pleased. I found a Midgardian teacher!"

"Very good, my Prince."

"Prince?" Jane turned toward Thor. "You're a Prince?"

"At your service..." and he bowed gallantly.

"Wow."

"Follow me, Miss Foster."

Jane did just that, adjusting her bag. They walked over a glowing bridge...it looked unsafe, there were no barriers to disallow a terrible fall.

And toward a palace they went. She could feel the steady beat of her heart demanding that she rethink this whole thing, but it was far too late for all of that.

"I'll get the All-Father. Wait here," and he left her in what appeared to be a throne room.

Jane sighed heavily, the sound bouncing off of the walls.

Impressive acoustics.

She took it in. Gold was everywhere. There were floor to ceiling windows...large columns which led to a dais where two thrones sat. Jane walked slowly toward the chairs.

"Well, I understand you are Jane Foster," a man spoke, and Jane turned toward the sound. He was old, he had an eye patch, and his voice was distinct.

"I am, yes," and she smiled.

He stopped in front of her. "We are in need of someone to tutor some of our warriors' children whilst we engage in battle on Jutenheim. There are three in your charge..."

"Why not one of your own teachers?" she paused. Perhaps that was rude. "I mean...surely your own are more than qualified..."

Odin turned from her. "Midgard is the realm we as Aesir know the least of...Frigga," and he turned once more toward her. "Believes this will be useful...we, as a race, haven't been on Midgard in many centuries."

"Are you planning an invasion?"

"No...but I think that a time in the very near future will present and Midgard might be utilized for some purposes born of Aesir problems..." a dark look betook his countenance. He sucked in some breath. "Everything will be provided for you, Miss Foster. Clothes, food. You shall stay in the palace," he turned away once more. "The Queen will be the only royal here...the great warriors gone...my sons and myself shall return as soon as we are able."

Jane nodded. "Your sons?"

"You've met Thor..."

"Yes."

"And my son Loki is currently on Jutenheim. He will likely return before Thor and myself..."

At the name, Loki, a shiver went down her spine. "Ok...where is the Queen?"

"You accept the arrangement?"

"Well...yeah. I'm not dumb...only...what will I teach?"

"Frigga will explain it all in the morning," he turned. "Thor! Show Miss Foster to her room." Odin smiled and left without preamble.

Thor side stepped and Jane smiled.

"I've never been in a real palace before..." Jane began, walking alongside Thor. "How long will I be staying?" she imagined a few weeks...

"A year, I think."

"A YEAR?"

Thor laughed. "Well...we aren't certain how long this will take, Miss Foster."

"Jane."

"Jane," he looked at her. "This way..."

All sorts of things began to spring to mind...grants...her equipment...her trailer...her relationship with MIT and NASA. A few weeks, maybe even a month she could explain...but a year?

"Um...a year? Is there any way to cut that short?"

"You're no prisoner, Jane. You may leave at any time..."

Jane nodded. "Ok."

And they approached a wooden door. Thor opened it for her, and smiled. "Here you are...if you require anything, there's a bell on the table just there..."

Jane smiled, and he shut the door.

She turned.

It was a lovely room, and a fire blazed. She walked over and sat on a chair by the fire. She wondered just what it was she had gotten herself into...and the fire turned color...her eyes grew heavy.

_Jane._

Her eyes flew open.

She heard a laugh...an insane laugh...and it died into an eerie chuckle.

She'd must've dozed off.

Jane got up and went to the drawers...she procured some warm looking pajamas. She pulled them on and climbed into bed.

She had heard her name...in a man's voice...she was sure of it...her name...and a laugh...a woman's laugh...

And with these thoughts she fell asleep…looking at her gun sitting on the shelf next to the head of her bed.

* * *

Frigga was in the dining hall when Jane came downstairs the next morning. She was dressed in a frock (Jane never cared for dresses, but she figured that she had better abide to their customs while in the place), and she bowed when she saw the Queen.

"Queen Frigga?" Jane asked.

"Good morning, Miss Foster. I trust you slept well."

Jane went over and sat down. "Please, call me Jane. And yes…I slept well," she paused. "Though I had an odd dream…I heard a man's voice whisper my name and then a woman laughing…I don't usually have strange dreams, which is why I mention it," she finished, suddenly realizing that it might seem very odd to a Queen to have a stranger retell a dream they had.

But the Queen didn't appear fazed. In fact, if anything, Jane thought that she looked uncomfortable, if only for a fleeting second. "Well, you are in a new place, perhaps it effected your slumber."

Jane nodded. "Well…so you require a teacher? Thor indicated it might be for as long as a year."

Frigga nodded. "Possibly. No one can tell just how long this war with the Frost Giants might last."

"Frost Giants?"

"On Jutenheim."

Jane's face blanched and she swallowed. "There are such things as Frost Giants?"

"There are such things as gods, Jane…" and she smiled. "You've had much to contend with in the past day or so," and she nodded at her.

"Yeah," Jane whispered, ad took a sip of water.

"You may leave at any time, you know. If you are unhappy, if you are uncomfortable…but I do hope that you'll stay at least a short while. You've had the opportunity to meet everyone in my family except for Loki."

At that, Jane looked at her, fixed her eyes to the Queen, for the same chill she had felt when Thor mentioned his brother, she felt again. "Loki? Will there be such an opportunity?"

Frigga noticed the change in her, and smiled, though her eyes squinted ever so slightly. "Loki comes and goes as he pleases. He is a very great sorcerer, the best in the Nine, and a scholar, a traveller…he has a wander lust and a drive to understand such that I've never seen," she paused. "So yes, he was here just a few days ago. He never stays long…but I imagine he will be back here within the month, once things settle, at least momentarily, on Jutenheim."

Jane swallowed. A sorcerer. "Wow. A sorcerer."

Frigga laughed. "He is a troubled soul, Jane, but he has a heart, and if one is diligent, one can unearth the many wonders of it," and for the first time she seemed to be looking at Jane with a hint of respect, even admiration…and something else, though Jane couldn't name it. "Well…shall we see to your charges?"

Jane nodded and rose. "How old are the children?"

"18, 25, and 27."

She stopped. Jane was only a few years older than the oldest. "27?"

"Well…they aren't 27 in Midgard years…I imagine they will look and behave as though they are about 10 years younger than they actually are here."

"Oh…what should I teach them?"

Frigga smiled and stopped at the French doors leading out into the garden. "Whatever you know. We have plenty of Midgardian books here…literature, science…whatever you think would help them to understand your realm better. As Aesir, we are intimately acquainted with most of the Nine…but I have convinced Odin that our future courtiers and armies should possess intimate knowledge of these places…it shall make them sympathetic to individual plight."

Jane nodded and followed Frigga out into the garden, where she heard some people talking.

"Good morning, dears! This is Lady Jane Foster, and she will be teaching you for the time being…"

The three children stopped what they were doing and turned to Jane.

She had to admit, they didn't exactly look like they were 18, 25, and 27. More like 6, 12, and maybe 15…?

"This is Adriel…" and the youngest came forward, a lovely little girl, and bowed. "This is Seth…" and the 25 year old boy with striking blonde hair and a wide smile walked to her. "And this is Torben…" and the oldest came over. He was tall, with darker hair than the two, and had a bit of a cloud around his eyes.

Jane smiled at them all. "Well, its a pleasure to meet you all. You may call me…" and she looked to Frigga. The Queen mouthed "Lady," and Jane nodded. "Lady Jane…I think that we should spend some time getting to know one another first…" and she clapped her hands together…

Jane watched as Frigga left, and she listened to the children explain how their parents were off to war in Jutenheim. They were staying at the palace, the only ones who were of the warriors, because of their parents' position in the royal army, and because both parents were off fighting. They all liked being at the castle, but Adriel was a bit frightened, though she didn't really expound on it.

Jane laughed with them all, but found herself particularly drawn to Torben. He seemed a bit tortured, a bit sad…very sarcastic, and very protective of the younger two, especially Adriel.

"Don't worry yourself, Adriel. If anything attempts to harm you…I shall slay it with my sword," Torben said, responding to her fear.

"Do you know how to use a sword, Torben?" Jane asked.

"Of course."

"Then you'll need to teach me…I've never used one."

Torben's chest suddenly puffed with pride. "The Princes taught me themselves. Prince Thor often will teach the students, but I showed such skill that Prince Loki helped me as well."

"Wow," Jane said, and an uneasy feeling descended upon her as she noted the chill once more at the mention of Loki. She couldn't account for it.

They spent the afternoon in the garden, laughing and sharing stories of Asgard, eating their lunches and talking about what Jane would be sharing about Midgard.

"Well…" began Jane. "It's nearly dinner, I think…it's time we go inside…"

The foursome rose and Jane followed them. They quickly scattered to their rooms, and Jane decided to seize the opportunity to walk about the place.

She wandered through vast corridors adorned with paintings, most of which were vibrant. She entered a few rooms which held many lavish furnishings, and she could only surmise that they were all sitting rooms of various sorts. She noted how all of the doors were huge, wooden, and quite heavy; the windows were all quite large, bathing the rooms in vibrant light.

She went upstairs to change out of her clothes and wash after being outside all day when she noticed a particular room's door was slightly ajar.

Jane thought this was odd, since all of the rooms she had encountered were either firmly shut or else wide open.

She went over to it, noting that this part of the corridor was slightly more dark than the rest.

She pushed the door open, and discovered that it was empty of any person, but it was a grand room, in an understated way, if that is possible.

There were books all along the far wall, a rather large bed … and to Jane's right, an impressive bank of windows. There was a fireplace with chairs set out before it. She went to the books, unable to quell her curiosity, and began to examine them. She had never seen so many books in a bedroom, and she began to wonder whose room this was. She scanned the place…silver and green were the primary colors…though gold and black, and bits of blue could be spied.

She observed that while she should be uncomfortable in this capacity, she wasn't…in fact, the place was rather welcoming.

Jane decided that she should leave. The Queen was likely wondering where she was.

She made her way to her quarters, a fair distance from the book laden bedroom, and she readied herself.

After dinner, Jane was sipping wine with Frigga, at the Queen's request. She was feeling bold, the wine making her heady and unreserved.

"Your majesty…" Jane began.

"Oh, call me Frigga, Jane. We shall be good friends, I foresee…"

"Thank you, Frigga…I was upstairs earlier. I came upon a room…the door was slightly open…and so I went inside. It looked like a library, but there was a bed there…so I assume it wasn't, but there were certainly enough books to be called such."

Frigga's look was indiscernible. "A bedroom with books, you say?"

"Yes."

"Was there green…?"

"Yes."

"And the door, you say, was slightly ajar?"

Jane cleared her throat. "Yes…but I didn't…"

"No. Of course you didn't, dear. That was likely Loki's bedroom…"

Jane didn't respond.

But a shadow fell upon the Queen, and a pensive glance stole along her features.

Jane took notice of her change in demeanor, and excused herself, declaring herself tired and wanting to prepare for tomorrow.

She made her way upstairs.

Jane lit a fire and sank into the chair beside it. Her room was small in comparison to much of the palace, but cozy…and it boasted a lovely view of the garden.

She wondered at the door to the Prince's room…she wondered at the Queen's change in mood…but most of all, she wondered at her reaction to this Prince…she had never met him, yet her person reacted to his mention as though she did…

And she felt comfortable in his bedroom.

And the Queen was not comfortable with her there…

And as she fell asleep, she dreamed of virescent fields, of a silver lake, of cerulean eyes, of aged books with fraying spines…of a looming figure…of a laugh which made her skin prickle…and when she woke the fire was long out.

She got up and crawled into bed.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been two months since she first arrived, and Jane was comfortable in Asgard. She had fallen into a routine:

Get up

Go for a walk

Eat breakfast with Frigga

Teach the children 1) literature 2)science 3)maths

Lunch

Duel with Torben

Read to Adriel

Laugh with Seth

Dinner

Wine with Frigga

Ready for bed

And then, occasionally, traverse the castle in the quiet of night.

There was only one other time that she found herself in Loki's room, and she felt a singe of guilt at it. It was too private a thing, mucking about in a stranger's bedroom, so she gave it up (though his books were wonderful, and afforded her the opportunity to know Asgard more intimately). Yet in that one event, Jane felt more at ease than ever…the place beckoned her presence, and she constantly felt its pull. The thought of finally meeting its owner was something she both longed for and feared.

* * *

"Lady Jane! Read me one of your poems again!" Adriel was persistent, and she loved to listen to her teacher's words.

"Again, Adriel?"

The child nodded emphatically.

Jane pulled out her careworn notebook, and opened it up…

"Along the paths of might and morbidity

In tenuous teems of night

Open ended rhymes bequeath to me

A folly in my limited sight

I dream only of a tender touch

I yearn for a sip of sweetness

And though my mind thinks it much

I reach for them all the same."

Jane laughed at her rudimentary verse…but Adriel and Torben were amused.

"You are lonely," observed the young man.

"A bit…sometimes," replied Jane. "But we all of us are lonesome in some way. Even those fortunate to have a family, or children, or whatever. We all must face our demons alone."

"You need someone who understands you."

"We all need that, Torben," smiled Jane.

"But you need it more," and he rose from the grass.

* * *

Night had fallen, and Jane and Frigga were sitting out on the veranda, sipping sweet wine. They had descended into an easy manner, and conversation wasn't something ever strained between the two.

"I had so often puzzled over the mysteries of the cosmos, Frigga. I had worried myself over the algorithms and the logic…but here, in Asgard, I have discovered that not only was I right, but I was wrong as well. I'm unable to reconcile this, and I now worry over what else I shall chase…"

"Chase?" Frigga asked.

"Chase. Discover. Yearn for…" and Jane sighed. "I'm kinda young to have my questions answered."

"Have all of your questions been answered?"

"No. But most…and my muse is silent and she is irascible…she will not take this static well."

Frigga smiled. "You are well spoken, Jane Foster. You have a poet lurking within your depths."

Jane laughed. "Have I? Well…if all else fails, I shall write poetry and starve."

"It might serve you in other ways than monetary gain."

"Such as?"

Frigga took a deep drought of wine and looked steadily at the young woman. "Have you no dream of love, Jane?"

Jane swallowed. "Love? Like how?"

"Like…love. Tender feelings?"

"Romantic or otherwise?"

"Either one."

Jane looked out into the gardens beyond. "I dunno. I haven't had much love in my life…I…have pretty much always been alone. And that's fine. But love? It is…as Juliet said, "An honor I dream not of…" and I think that perhaps that's me."

Frigga shook her head. "Why ever not? You are bright, pretty…"

Jane laughed heartily. "Pretty? Frigga, please. Do not joke with me so transparently."

"I am not joking."

"You are, and I am going to bed," she kissed the Queen's forehead and went upstairs.

Jane read a while by her fire, and when the palace was silent, when no stirrings could be perceived, she put on her cloak and left for a midnight stroll.

Strange, that talk was with the Queen…and Jane hummed a tune. She made her way to the garden, and walked along its paths. The raw air was not something she had counted on, though her cloak kept her warm enough.

And since she was not sleepy, she decided to warm herself by taking her constitutional a bit further. Outside the palace gates she went, having only once before dared to escape its confines, and meandered through the rough streets of Asgard. She thought that the pulse of the place weak, and not wanting to indulge in further alcohol consumption, she headed for the hills just beyond.

Pretty. She, Jane Foster, was not pretty. She was clever, she was quick…her mind was nimble and malleable and receptive to new ideas. She cared so little for her appearance that she would attend class when she was at MIT in her flannel pajama pants, mostly because she had overslept due to studying late, but also because she couldn't be bothered with altering her appearance at the feet of mere convention. She was defiantly self assured. She was glibly contrary. She was guileful occasionally, and crafty always. But she cared little for herself, when it came down to it…not that she didn't respect herself, no. More like, she couldn't be bothered to change things to make life easier for herself.

The wood was suddenly thick around the road. There was only Asgard's two moons to supply light…the bank of stars muted in the gloom.

Something was heard…a pounding, and though Jane couldn't be certain, as she had never heard a horse's approach, it did sound like that. That, or a roll of thunder.

Big horse, she surmised.

Jane was about to get to the side of the path…she was nearly there…

And the beast reared up, neighing its fright, and knocked its passenger from its back.

Jane gasped. She hurried to the person lying on the path.

"Oh my god…are you ok? I'm so sorry…" and she reached for the person. Man. He withered a gaze…green eyes, peppered with blue, glared back at her. "I…"

And he stood, holding his right leg. He was very tall, he loomed over Jane, and his black hair whipped about his face, though the air was relatively still. He looked menacing, foreboding, and angry. He seemed to be dissecting her with his penetrating stare.

"What are you doing on this path at this time?" he breathed. His voice was elegant, deep, and silky.

"I…just needed air…"

"And this you cannot find on the main road?" he sat, and began massaging his ankle.

"Well, it isn't nearly as tranquil…do you need help?" and she went to bend and examine his injury.

"Do not trouble yourself," he snapped. He slowed, "However, if you would be so kind, please bring me that horse…"

"What's his name?" Jane looked hesitantly at the massive creature.

"Sleipnir," and his eyes squinted a bit at her.

Jane went over and took the bridle in her hand, petting the beast. "Hush…Sleipnir…" and she petted his nose.

Sleipnir was led to the man by the dwarfed figure of Jane. "Is he yours?"

"He is my father's…" and he mounted the horse. "From where do you come?"

"Just there…" and she pointed at the palace in the distance.

"The royal palace?"

Jane nodded.

The man appeared confused. "And what is it that you do there?"

"I am tutoring some of the wards until their parents return from Jutenheim."

A small smirk crept along the sharp features of the man astride Sleipnir. "I see…well, it is the Stygian of tenebrous night. Far too dangerous for an elf such as yourself…you should hurry back, mortal pixie, for your efforts are for naught…"

And he left on the massive horse, who boasted, Jane just noticed, eight legs.

Eight legs.

And what did he mean, her efforts were for naught? What efforts?

Jane swallowed, and decided to turn back.

He was an interesting figure, she thought. His voice, especially. Other-worldly in ways than even Frigga couldn't claim. She wondered idly if she would see him again…he had a quick tongue and deep eyes…

She smiled and made her way back.

Jane went to her room, not caring to stop for anything, it was very much the middle of the night…

Her sleep was heavy and dreamless.

* * *

The morning's kiss of warmth was welcome after such a very strange interlude the night, well, morning previous.

Jane readied herself, glad for the day was not one she was required to teach.

She made her way downstairs to hear Frigga's voice.

Odd, that. Frigga was usually quite alone at breakfast until Jane arrived.

And before she could stop herself…she was in the doorway and she heard a man's voice.

A familiar one.

The voice, she was certain, that belonged to the stranger in the road the night before.

"Ah, there she is!" and Frigga stood, her hands lacing in front of her.

"Good morning, Frigga," and Jane walked toward the table. The man, whom she now surmised was Loki, had his back toward her, and made no effort to greet Jane.

"Meet my son, Jane…this is Loki," and she held out her hand, looking at Jane.

Jane finally deigned to look at him. She blushed somewhat, and held out her hand, curtseying. "It is a pleasure, Prince Loki," and she looked up. "How is your ankle?"

"Ankle?" Frigga asked.

Loki's eyes danced, and dropped Jane's proffered hand. "It is fine, Lady Jane…no thanks to you or your people."

"My people?"

Frigga sat, and Jane followed suit, stationing herself between the two. "Loki…?"

"Last evening, mother, quite late, I might add…I was riding Sleipnir back to the stables at my father's request, when he was suddenly struck with fright, and I was thrown."

Frigga gasped.

"Indeed," and Loki's eyebrow arched. "Tis a miracle of Valhalla that I am not dead…" and he smirked.

"Now, Loki, do be serious," his mother scolded.

He ignored this, turning to Jane. "And this small creature was the cause of the great beast's terror…I can only surmise, my Lady, that you were dancing with your elves and pixie comrades in that lane at such an hour…and you bewitched Odin's great mount in the process…sending me to uncertain peril."

"I did nothing of the sort," returned Jane.

"No? Pray, what was your purpose at that late hour?"

"Air."

"So you claimed before…but I must remind you…such refreshment can be found…" and he smirked once again. "Anywhere," he whispered.

Frigga laughed. "Loki, do be kind to our guest."

He sat back. "I am always kind, mother."

Jane pressed on. "How is your ankle?"

Loki downed his drink and looked at her. "You must be unfamiliar with particular traits I possess, little elf. I am a sorcerer, and I mended myself there and then."

Jane nodded. "Then why did you ask me to retrieve your horse?"

This stopped him, and he looked critically at her. "Because I wished to discern the extent of your spell…and since it did not appear binding, I asked you to retrieve my mount…to ascertain Sleipnir's continued reaction to you."

"I have no magic," replied Jane.

"No people?"

"None worth mentioning."

Frigga interjected, "Jane is from Midgard…she is an orphan…but she is quite able. She is very welcome here, Loki."

"I never did not welcome her, mother dear," he smiled at her…with a hint of warmth. "A Midgardian elf, is it then? I saw that you were mortal."

Jane sighed. She shrugged. "Sure. If you like."

"And how do you like your charges?" Loki nibbled on a piece of fruit.

"Well enough."

"No love lost, there, mother," he said to the Queen in a smirk.

"I have grown to care for each of them," Jane protested with measure. "I know that I shall not be here for very long, so why grow overly attached?"

"And she is reasonable and wise…" he continued, looking at Jane but speaking to Frigga.

Jane laughed. "I don't know about all of that…"

"But unconvinced, it would seem…"

"Loki, I can hear her fine. Cease your unnerving commentary."

Loki laughed. "Tell me, Lady Jane…"

"Jane," she corrected.

He nodded. "What have you been teaching our young Aesir of Midgard?"

"A bit of everything."

"Truly, mother," and he turned to Frigga. "You have found us a gem of an elf. There is nothing she does not understand, and despite her protests, I know that she seeks counsel with fairies."

Jane laughed. "There is plenty I do not understand, but since they know but little of Midgard, as you term it…everything is new and interesting."

"You claim no expertise?"

"Would you…if you had a puppy and taught him new tricks, and he was eager and quick…claim to be an expert in dog training?"

He regarded her with a hint of admiration. "She is humble, too, mother. What a marvel is the mortal elf…" and he stood. "Well, as enthralling as this has been, I must needs attend to our wards, for there are letters and the like their parents wish for me to impart," and he kissed his mother and nodded to Jane.

Jane watched him go, and turned to Frigga.

"He becomes easier with more intimate knowledge…" she explained.

"Oh, he's not so bad…" and Jane smiled into her sip of water.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N So..this is turning out to be not as "loosely" based as I had anticipated…however, this and the next chapter will likely stay relatively close to Jane Eyre, and then we shall begin to deviate somewhat. I'm not certain how this close retelling occurred, but there it is. Thank you so much for reading!**

* * *

Jane decided, that very day following her tutelage, to begin taking notes about Asgard. She could compose a paper for submission, and then her time would have been put to good use here, at least in terms of her career. Sure, she'd be laughed at, but if should could procure some relics, some rocks or bring back some sort of foliage for examination, then perhaps the condescending mirth wouldn't be so loud.

She was scribbling in her notebook, sitting in the garden. The two younger Aesir children were playing along the bank of a stream.

"Are you writing poetry, again, Lady Jane?"

She looked up to see the concerned and fraught look of Torben. "No...I'm making some notes. I'm a scientist, Torben, and I will be bringing some of what I've learned here back to Midgard."

"A scientist?" and he sat next to her.

"Yes...I study the Midgardian skies."

He played with his practice sword. "How long will you be here?"

"As long as I am needed."

"I thought that perhaps you'd leave earlier..."

Jane smiled. "I had thought about that, but then, I'd miss you all too much. And besides, this is a wonderful opportunity for me."

Torben stood, waving the sword about.

"Well, young squire," came Loki's voice from behind them. "How fares your sparring acumen?" and he approached.

Torben bowed. "Good day, my Prince."

Loki smiled, and looked at Jane. "Torben here tells me that he's taught you some sword play."

"Yes, I've learned much from him," Jane replied.

Loki nodded. "Come, Torben, let's see what you can do."

And the two moved away from Jane, and into a more open area of the garden, though still well enough in sight.

She watched the two, and laughed, for she could tell that Loki was taking it a bit easy on Torben. They danced about, with Loki giving instruction here and there, and the ward always bowing in acquiescence.

After some time, after Adriel and Seth went inside, the Prince and squire returned to Jane.

"I'm going inside, my Lady...Eir needs to see to my shoulder."

"Are you alright?" asked Jane, with concern.

"He's fine," Loki said, sitting next to Jane. "He's too stubborn to allow my help," and he smiled at the boy.

Torben bowed, and his eyes pinched a bit at the Prince. He left the pair on the soft grass in the garden.

"Adriel tells me that you compose poetry," said Loki, turning his position to look fully at Jane.

"I do, a bit."

"And do those bits reside in that timeworn bound of paper which is currently residing on your lap?"

Jane blushed. "Yes."

He held out his hand, and cocked an eyebrow.

"You want to read my poetry?"

"No. I shall stare at whatever drabble lies in that volume's pit and make no attempt to understand, nor concoct any opinion," he sighed and smiled. "Yes, Jane, I wish to read what you've written," he finished.

"It's not very good. Poetry isn't my...special prowess."

Loki looked at her quizzically. "Your prowess especial? Indeed. Never mind that, Jane. Let's see anyway..."

Jane hesitantly handed him her notebook. "Are you a poet?" She rather thought he could be.

"No," he said, and he flipped the page.

"Do you like poetry, though?"

"Poetry is something," he began without looking up. "Which I've always dabbled with, though without much conviction or purpose."

"You prefer battle?"

At this, he looked at her. "No. I prefer power," and a shadow passed along his visage. "And peace..." he swallowed.

Jane stared a moment and thought that this was a veiled statement, that there was something of a deeper meaning there. "And would you use your power for peace?"

"I do now. So yes, I use my power for peace, though it is useless in the manner which I require of it," he flipped another page.

Jane thought this very odd, but ceased the subject. "What do you think of my efforts?"

"They are not refined, but they have a melancholy...they are curious for novice."

Jane laughed.

Loki returned her laugh, and then the notebook. "And where do those images spring from?"

"My head."

"That tiny elfish head I see before me?"

"The very one," replied Jane.

"No travel?"

"Not much."

Loki looked away. "And what of your past, Jane? No experiences to conjure from your peppered past?"

"Aside from this trip to Asgard, my life has been fairly uneventful."

And his eyes found hers. "No troubled tale? Your face bespeaks of sorrow and loss."

Jane swallowed. Could the sorcerer read minds? "I...well. I'm an orphan, so there's that."

He nodded. "An orphan. I know of that...I too, share that unfortunate state."

"But you have parents..."

"They are not my blood, Jane," and he paused. "And that is your limited scope? You pen an orphan's pain? There is more in those verses I just read than that."

Jane rocked back a bit. "Well..." how much should she divulge? She barely knew this man. "I...had lived an unhappy life with my uncle...and then sent to an orphanage. The place was cruel, and my only friend left me quite soon."

Loki's face crept a smile. "Indeed? Your only friend? Quite a tale of woe."

"Do not mock me, nor shall you pity me," she snapped. "You asked, I answered."

Loki's hands rose in defense. "I was doing neither one. Apologies if I've offended."

Her face fell and her brow furrowed. "It isn't something I think about often. But, the pain is raw, and I suppose...I have never quite healed from the experience."

Loki folded his hands, and his eyes fell a touch. "I am merely attempting to draw you out."

"Why?"

At this, he stood. "Diversions, apart from war, are difficult to come by when one has thousands of years to fill."

And now Jane rose from the floor. "War, I imagine, is quite a diversion."

"It is, yes...but it is unsettling, and home affords little in terms of peace...well, let us say that my mind writhes often with searing torment," and he laughed. "I believe I've found the subject for my next poem."

They began to walk back to the palace. "But...it's terribly tranquil here...your home, it does not give you peace?"

He stopped in the doorway. "No. It does not."

"Because your parents are not your own?"

"That, but many other things, my Lady..." and Loki bowed, leaving her there.

What a curious conversation.

* * *

She didn't see Loki at dinner. She was told he took to rooms and didn't come out.

Jane made her way to bed after her wine with Frigga, and sat up for a spell, thinking about Asgard, her life on Earth, the wards she taught, and a bit of the Prince. She couldn't figure him out.

It was quite late when she heard it. Laughter...insane laughter...a woman's laugh, right outside of her bedroom door.

Jane got up, and pulled a robe close. She crept to the door, her heart was in her throat...she should grab her gun...

But the laughter died. Jane pushed open her door. There was no one there.

She decided to investigate, since this was the second time such a thing had occurred.

She began to creep along the hall, eerie and close in the stagnant dark. She made her way toward the royal wing, though she couldn't account for the why.

And she smelled something...smoke.

Her pace quickened.

There was a glow coming from under Loki's door. Jane hurried toward it, and opened the door.

A green fire blazed the hearth, as though entranced by magic...and it was creeping along the wall, burning some books in the process, heading for the Prince.

Loki was asleep, heavy in his slumber.

"Loki!" Jane screamed, and ran over to him. "Loki!" She grabbed his arm, pulling hard. "Get up! Your room is on fire!" Nothing.

She panicked, and slapped his face, much harder than she intended.

At this, his eyes opened warily. "What...?"

"Fire, Loki!" She scrambled for water, but found none.

He jumped from the bed, and went to the green blaze. He raised his arms, and it disappeared.

His hair was in disarray. His clothes unkempt. "What happened, Jane?" as he turned toward her.

"I...was in my room and I heard a laugh...it was insane...and then it died out, leaving my door. I decided to see if I could find the source, and I made way to the royal wing, thinking that there might be danger...and then, I smelled the smoke, and saw the glow. You were deep in sleep...I'm sorry I hit you," she finished.

He smiled. "You apologize for saving my life?" and he went to her.

Jane shrunk a bit. "Well..."

"Stay here...I'll return momentarily."

And she wrapped the robe closer, and looked at the burned books. There weren't many, she supposed it must have been an enchanted fire, or else the entire wall would've perished, there were so many books.

Jane wondered if Loki could repair the damage.

She sat in a chair by the hearth and thought about what had happened.

Laughter.

Fire.

Magical fire.

Magical fire that was definitely trying to reach Loki.

Conclusion: a sorcerer was trying to kill Loki.

Jane shivered.

She thought that perhaps the place was haunted…it was many thousands of years old.

She sat upright…if someone was trying to kill him, she shouldn't be in his bedroom…whatever comfort it yielded her.

She got up, thinking that she had stayed long enough, surely half an hour was long enough to wait in the middle of the night.

"You are not leaving?" said Loki's voice from the doorway.

"I am, it's late and I'm tired," and she turned toward him.

He stepped closer to her. "Jane, I do not want you to speak of this. The Queen knows of the event, and if she wishes to ask you questions, then answer. Otherwise, no one should know about this."

"Why?"

"Because it will create unnecessary worry."

"That you nearly died in your bed?" she looked steadily at him.

"Yes…not that many would care, mind you…but it's best to keep silent about it," and he moved closer still.

Jane took in a deep breath and nodded.

"You saved my life, Jane."

"I didn't do what anyone else would've done."

He took her hand. "In that, you are mistaken," and he looked at her tiny palm. "You are cold."

Jane nodded. "I am."

Loki looked at her, took her other hand and closed his eyes.

A feeling, deep within Jane infused her being, and she was suddenly warm.

_That_ was how magic felt, she thought. "Can you repair your books?" and she took her hands away.

"I can," and he looked to the wall to determine the damage. "It is not that severe…the damage."

"No.." and she turned.

"You are leaving?"

Jane looked wearily. "I am tired, your Majesty."

"Your Majesty?" and Loki blocked her way. "Such formalities are not tolerated among friends, Jane."

"We are friends?"

"I should hope so, after these events…"

Jane nodded.

Loki swallowed. "Thank you, Jane…I have the pleasure of owing you my life," and he kissed her cheek.

Loki then turned, and Jane left hurriedly.

She went back to her room and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Jane Foster didn't sleep much that night.

* * *

She came downstairs a bit confused, a bit joyful, and a bit tired. She found Frigga in the dining hall, instead of the small parlor they normally inhabited for the breaking of fast.

"Good morning, Frigga," Jane said and smiled.

"Oh, Jane. Loki told me what happened!" the Queen got up and kissed both of Jane's cheeks. "Thank you, again and again!"

"It was nothing, Frigga," and Jane sat. "Is he alright?"

"He is…he went away for the day…will likely be back tomorrow…" and the Queen appeared sad, or worried, or something other than fine.

"Oh," replied she.

"My son likes you, dear…but I must tell you…Loki is not easy to get along with…and I fear that…"

But Jane never heard the rest, for Adriel and Seth came bounding in, ready for their lessons.


	7. Chapter 7

Though Jane wouldn't admit it, the palace was decidedly more empty without the dark Prince. She enjoyed his company, his conversation, and she felt his loss that day.

Frigga appeared to be worried about something...her brow was furrowed, her eyes distant. Jane noticed that the Queen also disappeared for a time right after breakfast.

"Is everything alright, Frigga? Jane asked as she sipped her wine and watched the sky turn rose.

"Fine, my dear. You must understand, it's unsettling, knowing your child almost perished in a fire..."

"Your children fight in wars quite often. I imagine that's something that your heart is intimately acquainted with."

Frigga looked at Jane steadily. "But when it is your own home, Jane. That is something altogether different."

Jane's eyes fell, and she took a deep breath, "The Prince told me that he knows little peace here. That he is adopted." She braced herself.

"He told you that?"

"Yes."

"I...well. Yes, Loki speaks the truth. Odin found him on Jutenheim as a babe, abandoned and alone. He was Laufey's son, and with the King slain, Loki was an orphan," she paused. "I suppose it's possible his mother lives still...we never discovered who she was. Though, I imagine, with his aptitude for magic, she was a sorceress."

Jane nodded. "And you say he is from Jutenheim?"

"Yes. Loki is, beneath his glamour, a Frost Giant."

"Wow."

Frigga laughed. "He never reveals that bit, Jane. And it was...more than difficult for him to come to terms with his heritage. He was angry and resentful for a very long time...he even disappeared for over a decade."

"A decade?"

Frigga nodded.

"Where did he go?"

"He spread war over parts of the realms...Jutenheim specifically. But, he came home, and Odin repaired the damage. Loki was imprisoned for a while...but I convinced Odin to release him..."

Jane looked out into the dying light of the garden. "He seems tortured."

"He is, Jane. Very much so."

Jane smiled. "Well...I should get to bed, then."

The Queen bade her a good sleep, and Jane went to her rooms.

She sat up for a while, thinking about Loki. How very sad, his story was. She did think that he wouldn't want her pity, that he was proud. And so she decided she wouldn't pity him. She would merely attempt to be a friend of sorts.

Jane despised pity as well. What a useless enterprise! Such a waste of emotion. She thought it better to be helpful, to listen to someone's troubles, perhaps offer advice, and move on. Yes...that's the best way to handle such a situation.

* * *

Jane went downstairs the next morning to find Loki alone at the table.

"Good morning, Loki."

"Hello, Jane. I trust you slept well."

Jane sat opposite him. She nodded. "I did, yes. Where's the Queen?"

"Frigga is tending to some things for a reception this evening. Thor and Odin will be back for a day or two...the fighting on Jutenheim has slowed, and the end is near...or so believes the King."

"A reception?"

"Of dignitaries," and Loki took a sip of drink.

"Oh...well..." Jane swallowed. She supposed that she could hide away in her room, perhaps write a bit.

"Do large gatherings make you nervous?" His eyes squinted a bit at her.

"No...I was merely thinking about how I could occupy my time away from the guests."

Loki leaned in a bit. "Why would you need to do such a thing?"

Jane's eyes fell. She played with a doughy roll she had been nibbling on. "Well...because I'm not going."

His eyes flew open in mock surprise. "Not going! How very presumptuous you are!" and his hand flew to his heart, his mouth curled a smile. "My dear mortal elf, you are certainly going."

"I am?"

"Indeed. You are. We Aesir are nothing if not hospitable," his hand fell, his eyes resumed their regular state, but his mouth widened its smile. "You shall not be confined to your rooms like a prisoner. In fact," at this, his voice lowered a touch. "It would be an honor if you would station yourself next to me during dinner."

Jane swallowed and smiled. "Shouldn't you be attending to the politicals?"

He sniggered. "And how very...impolitic..." his eyebrow cocked at his word play. "...for me to neglect my savior in favor of tiresome political banter. No...you shall be my special guest this evening, Jane," and he rose. "But first, before your pupils rise and ready for their studies, you and I shall have a round in the sparring circle."

Jane protested immediately. "No! No...I can't...Torben surely overstated my..."

"How very contrary you are," Loki interrupted. "Come," and he offered his hand.

Jane took a deep breath. She was going to kill Torben for this.

She took a practice blade and looked warily as Loki's own sword shimmered in the steadily growing light. It passed through the soft air quickly, and Jane shook a bit.

"Not to worry, Jane. I'll not harm you," and he laughed. "It is useful," and he took a step toward her. "When engaged in instructing another, to see how they are in their own teachings...if I have taught the young Torben well, he will have imparted the knowledge to you," and Loki was directly in front of her. "Ready?"

"No," she replied, with a hint of consternation.

Loki laughed. "Assume your stance," he said with authority.

"Oh my god," and Jane did the same.

Metal struck metal, and Jane was slightly taken aback at the force of the blow. She immediately returned it, saying "I thought that you were gonna take it easy on me!"

"I am," said he in a breath.

Jane danced around, constantly on the defense, but was quick enough to feel good about her fighting.

Before long, not more than ten minutes in, Jane found herself pinned against the far stone wall of the circle, panting, embarrassed, and angry. Loki's sword was against her chest, his knee against her leg, his left hand pressing on her right arm. "Shit," said Jane. And she looked up at him. His face was closer than she had thought.

His gaze was hot and steady...his breath heavy, blowing a bit of his inky hair which had come loose in their fight. Loki swallowed and immediately let her go.

The moment passed, and Jane cleared her throat. "How did I do?" and she turned to set the sword down, adjust her clothing.

"Well enough," his tone was clipped.

"Just well enough?"

Loki came toward her. "For a...novice..." he smirked. "You did well."

Jane nodded. "Well, I should go to the library. The children are likely there already."

He turned his back toward her. "I'll see you this evening, Lady Jane."

Jane was distracted that day, thinking about the banquet that evening and how she had nothing to wear. The three children noticed her distraction, and Torben called her on it.

"Lady Jane, what's wrong? You've been...not yourself all day."

"Oh! I'm sorry...i just, have something on my mind."

"What?" asked the young man.

"I'm...well," she cleared her throat and smiled. Why was she embarrassed? "I'm going to this...party tonight and I don't have anything to wear."

Seth laughed. "Sounds like a girl problem."

"I want to help you!" cried Adriel. "Can I, my lady?" and her hands clapped together.

"Ah..." Jane laughed. "Sure...but I need a dress..."

"Isn't it a meeting of leaders?" Torben asked.

"Yes," Jane replied, returning his gaze.

"Then you were specifically invited."

Very astute, Jane thought. "That's right."

"Did Queen Frigga invite you?"

"No," and Jane noted something alter in the squire's air. "Prince Loki did."

Torben's gaze fell, and he got up from the table.

Seth interjected after the older child left. "He's just jealous. He wants to go," he said, dismissively.

"Oh," Jane nodded. "Well, Seth...try your hand at these sums," and she resumed her charge, not seeing Torben for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

"Oh, my lady! You look beautiful!" squealed Adriel.

Jane was wearing a blue dress. It wasn't terribly revealing, but clung to her torso nicely. It hit her ankles, and was soft, as it was silk. She felt like she was a princess. Her hair hung at her back, and she thought that she might just fall out of the silk dress...it was so slippery. It was kind of Frigga to offer her her wares. Jane hadn't known the Queen was such a seamstress.

She laughed. "Do I, Adriel?"

"You are beautiful, you know? Torben thinks so."

"He does?"

The girl nodded.

"Oh," that explained a lot. She would need to be mindful and delicate. "Well...I guess I'll head down.." she had heard the voices a while ago. She wondered just how many people would be there.

Jane descended the stairs, being careful not to trip on the long skirt of her gown. A dubious enterprise to be sure.

She entered the dining hall. About fifty people were there, though Jane thought that she should use the term "people" loosely. They were mostly alien looking creatures, speaking a language she didn't understand.

She scanned the place for someone she recognized. There, she saw Thor. He caught her eye and smiled, beckoning her over. "Lady Jane Foster! You look lovely!"

"Thanks," she blushed. "Who are all of these...ah...people?"

The thunderer laughed heartily. "Representatives from about five of the realms. Those who have particular interest in Jutenheim."

Jane nodded. "Oh," and she looked around for Loki. He was to be her dinner companion, after all. Or she his, she couldn't decide. "Where's your brother?"

"Loki?" Thor paused. "Oh yes, he told me that he had invited you...he's just there, speaking with Freyja." And he pointed.

Jane's breath hitched. Wow. Freyja was beyond beautiful. She had long, curly blonde hair, she was buxom and tall. Her eyes were large and deep blue. Her dress hugged her curves seductively, but the face on her was soft and kind.

Jane felt suddenly quite plain, and reprimanded herself for such a silly feeling.

"Well...I suppose..." she began.

"Here, have some wine, Jane. I imagine it's a bit strange being here, for a mortal girl."

There was much she took issue with in his statement, but she accepted the wine anyway, and reminded herself that Loki called her mortal. _But he was playful in his manner, and never called her a "girl," he called her an elf_. Jane supposed that was marginally better, for though it was slightly demeaning, he always appeared to be soft in the delivery. Thor was quick and dismissive.

She drank deeply and closed her eyes.

"Do you mean to rob me of my companion, Thor?"

Her eyes flew open.

"Nay, brother, I was merely attending to her, as you were otherwise engaged with Freyja."

Loki laughed. "She is something, is she not? I always forget of her beauty until she so graciously reminds me."

"You should stop toying with her, Loki."

"I'm doing nothing of the sort," and he took some wine for himself, and stood closer to Jane.

Thor shook his head and left the pair.

Jane smiled and finished her wine. "So..."

Loki looked at her obliquely. "So, Jane. Let us enjoy some more of this sweet wine and take to our seats."

Jane nodded and followed him to their seats.

And after dinner, Odin rose. "Well, my friends. We are here to discuss the impeding end of the war on Jutenheim and what should be done with her upon the denouement of battle."

Loki leaned in, close to Jane's ear. "Odin loves his theatrics."

Jane smiled but did not respond.

"How can you be sure?" asked one of the representatives.

"Many disbelieve the All-Father, to his dismay," Loki continued, his eyes directing Jane's gaze toward Odin.

"I am sure, because I have been there in battle, and their defenses are thinning."

"And he employs empirical evidence to sway the detractors," Loki continued, close to Jane's face. She was trying not to laugh.

"I have heard otherwise!" shouted someone from the back.

"But many aren't convinced by Odin's proclamation...perhaps they doubt what he sees, since he has but one eye," Loki finished.

At that, Jane giggled.

"Have you something to add, Loki?" Odin glared at his son to his left.

Loki stood. "I do."

"Well?" replied Odin.

Jane swallowed.

"There are but a few weeks remaining in the war on Jutenheim. I suggest you all take heed of the All-Father's words. He knows what he speaks of."

Someone, a scaly creature, tall and foreboding, stood. "And how would you know, sorcerer, the length of the war remaining?"

"Because, my friend, I have been in the heat of the battle, and I understand the nature and result of war. And," Loki continued. "I am a sorcerer, as you so aptly observed, and I know that the end is nigh." Loki sat.

Odin smiled, and continued.

Loki sat back and didn't say another word, rather, he drank deeply of the wine.

Jane fiddled with her dress, and drank as well.

The dinner concluded, the proclamations made. It was decided that the war would see its end within the month, as Loki and Odin said.

Jane found that she was once more all alone, the royals were speaking with the dignitaries, Loki with Freyja.

She ignored the small pang of jealousy. Silly, that. He was merely showing her some kindness after she had rescued him from the fire.

She thought that she should slip away...she was rather tired.

Jane left the hall, and began to make her way to the stairs.

"You are always so ready to abandon me, Jane," Loki was walking toward her. "You would leave, then, without bidding me a good night?"

"I'm sorry, Loki. I am tired."

"Tired."

Jane nodded.

Loki looked at his feet. "Too fatigued, say, to take a turn in the garden before you seek your respite?"

"A turn?"

"For air," and he chuckled.

Jane laughed. "Alright, then."

He extended his arm and she took it. Such an antiquated custom, but she smiled nevertheless.

They walked outside and Jane looked at the alien sky above her. She breathed deeply.

"You were in earnest then, when you claimed your need for air that night," observed Loki, dropping her hand from his arm. "You certainly breath it in with purpose."

"Yeah, well...I enjoy fresh air. I spent much of my childhood locked away in stale solitude."

"As have I," replied he, darkly.

Jane nodded. "Yes."

He turned from her, hands folded behind his back. "Yes...well, Jane. What is your opinion on Jutenheim?"

"My opinion?"

"Yes," and he turned back toward her.

"I...don't have one."

"No? I find that difficult to believe."

"I hardly know a thing about it."

"Cease your silly humility. You heard them speak. They are monsters, and Odin means to subjugate them," he was a bit frantic.

Jane thought this had to do with his heritage, so she tread lightly. "I don't believe that any race is wholly comprised of monsters. I think that anyone who would believe such a lie is foolish. And I don't know enough about this situation to offer an opinion on Odin's actions, so I'll leave it at that."

Loki stepped toward her. "You do not think that the Frost Giants are monsters?"

"No. I cannot think of a way to justify condemning an entire race for the unfortunate actions of a few."

His eyes were sad as they examined Jane's face. "You are a curious elf, Jane Foster."

"Am I?"

And he stepped so close that she felt his breath on her face. "You are," and he bent down, kissing her forehead.

Jane gulped, she stepped away. "Loki...I..."

His face fell, and he appeared to be embarrassed. "That was presumptuous, Jane. Please accept my apologies."

She took his hand to soothe him. "No need to apologize, Loki," she said, kissing his cheek. "Goodnight."

Jane left him there and went upstairs.

And Torben from the hallway, around a corner peeking, watched as Loki collected himself, and returned to the hall.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: two updates today, fair readers! (mostly due to the fact that I'm not certain if ****tomorrow holds one)...I am rather enjoying this...I hope you are as well!**

* * *

And Jane Foster went to her room. She was unsettled and confused. She thought about Loki and his attentions. She thought about her reactions to his attentions. She pondered all of these things in dubious pursuit.

Surely he didn't care for her beyond friendship and obligation. They didn't know one another all that well. And yet…

…and yet, there was a tug toward him that she couldn't deny; as though he understood her more than anyone she had ever met. As if she understood him, too, more than most here in the palace. Except, perhaps Frigga. His mother seemed to understand him.

Jane fell asleep in her chair by the hearth. She woke up quite cold and abruptly.

She got up, wide awake. The place was dark…pitch, and her eyes adjusted to the blind night.

Jane pulled her robe on and left her room. She thought about the first few days of her stay here and how she would engage in such midnight creeps to learn the depths of the palace. She smiled at the memory.

How much had changed in that time! She felt herself more at home here in the ancient structure than she felt on Earth, no matter where she called "home." It was always a dwelling place, a structure of habitation. Yet in this alien world, in this realm, she found people who cared for her…Frigga, and her students…Thor, surely. And Loki. Perhaps Loki above all the others.

Why Loki above Frigga? Because, her soul whispered, they were so very similar. Because, her mind bade, they shared interesting and invigorating conversation. Because, her body insisted, his gaze was vociferous, his eyes were fathomless, his arms were strong, his voice dulcet, his height intimidating, and his touch gentle but firm. She shook herself.

It was some time before she realized fully how far she had wandered.

Where was she?

She heard whispers and she stopped. A man and a woman…Loki. Loki's voice, she was sure of it.

She rounded a bend, and she saw, in the pale moonlight, Loki with Freyja. He was smiling at her, speaking in low tones…she was receptive, giggling in an annoyingly girlish manner. They were standing close, not so close to touch, but the scene suggested intimacy.

Jane stared for the briefest of seconds…and Loki spied her.

Her heart leapt to her throat as she turned away, mortified. She was panting in her horror, and she ran pell-mell down the corridor.

How ridiculous! How could she have committed such a grave error! She had only herself to blame for her indiscretion. And to think, that she, plain, and poor, and insignificant, could ever hope to win the affections of a Prince!

"Jane!" called out a voice.

_Oh god. He's coming after me…_she stopped, her breath heaving, tears threatening and heart pounding.

She turned and Loki was right there, quite serene, not at all distraught.

"I'm sorry…" she began. "I fell asleep, but I woke up, and was wide awake, and then I…"

"Stop," he said nonchalantly. "You needn't explain yourself," and he began walking. When Jane didn't follow, he turned. "Are you simply going to stand there?"

"I…"

"Come, Jane. You require some drink."

Jane swallowed her horror at her misstep, and followed Loki. She turned around to see if Freyja had followed them, but she saw no evidence of it.

Into a smaller room he took her, and waved his hand indicating that she should sit.

She did.

He handed her a glass.

Jane sipped it, discovered that it was only water, and downed it. "I am sorry, Loki. I had no intention of invading your privacy."

"Not at all," and he sat next to her, folding his hands, elbows leaning on his knees. "Jane…"

"Yes?"

"Freyja is very beautiful, is she not?"

She felt the question hang in the air between them. "Yes," she whispered.

"Though there is something to be said for beauty of the mind, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes."

"Something more to be said for beauty of the soul…"

"Yes," and she set the glass down.

"Yes…and should all of these desirable attributes be grouped and discovered in one person, wouldn't you say that that person to be, in and of themselves, particularly beguiling?"

Jane swallowed. "I would, yes," she paused. "Freyja is fortunate, to have these qualities that you admire so."

He looked at her, and she returned his gaze. "Indeed?"

"Yes…she is…as I understand, quite a beauty in all of the realms…" Jane overstated her words in an attempt to understand the extent of Loki's regard.

Loki stood at this. "Freyja is, as you say, a beauty. However, I think that, should I desire to spend my time with a lady, I would enjoy the company of someone a bit more…intellectually compelling…"

"Oh."

Loki laughed. "Come, Jane. How are you faring?" His tone decidedly less dark.

"Better."

"Excellent. Allow me to see you to your quarters."

Jane stood."That isn't necessary."

"No, I don't suppose that it is, but I should like to all the same."

Jane nodded and followed him to the door. He opened it for her and allowed her to pass.

He stopped for a second. "How would you like for me to transport you there?"

"Transport?"

"Yes…you are a curious sort, wouldn't you find enjoyment in discovering how I usually travel?"

"You mean…like, teleport?"

Loki looked at her curiously. "I…yes…" he shrugged. "If you prefer."

"Oh wow. Really?" she was excited.

And Loki laughed. "Here. Take my arm…you'll feel a bit dizzy…but we aren't going far, so you should be fine."

"Ok," and she did as she was told.

Loki smiled and nodded.

And the space closed in, everything went black, and she lost her breath…her head felt as though it was being squeezed to a pulp.

And then, as if she was drowning, she gasped for air.

She collapsed on the floor, trying to breathe.

"Jane!' and she heard his voice, he was murmuring something, and his fingers were on her face. "My gods, Jane, I am sorry…I didn't expect such a violent reaction…"

She shook her head. "S'okay…I…always had a bit of a weak stomach…"

He was kneeling next to her, and conjured a glass of something. "Here…drink this, and tell me how you feel."

She gulped it down and nodded. "Better," and she looked at him. HIs face was very near her own, concern etched in his features. "Thanks," and she rose from the floor of her bedroom. "Well, thanks, Loki…I'm sorry…if I ruined anything…with Freyja.""

Loki looked at her and shook his head. "Never apologize to me, Jane Foster," and he disappeared.

* * *

Frigga was sipping her drink and watching the grand star of Asgard make its way slowly up the curvature of the sky when Jane walked in the next morning.

"Morning, Frigga. Have all of the dignitaries left yet?"

"Most, Jane…a few will stay for another night," she turned toward her.

She nodded.

"And…have your family left once more, or are they here still?" She lowered her gaze.

Frigga eyed her cautiously. "Odin has left, but my sons remain here…I do not know of their plans."

"Oh," she nodded. "I see."

Jane only half listened to Frigga the remained of the meal. Her thoughts were completely preoccupied with Loki. Dammit, Jane. You have a crush.

A crush. How ridiculous! She berated herself repeatedly in her mind. She was thirty years old! She DID NOT suffer crushes…what's more, was that her personalty demanded that she didn't engage in such frivolity as a crush.

Perhaps it was a bit more, then? Could she have fallen for him? THAT was not an attractive prospect. She would never be able to compare with Freyja. She was a different…SPECIES. She wondered if sex was even possible…

Stop it, Jane. Sex?! Considering having sex with an alien god was never something she would ever have thought was within the scope of possible ruminations her life would hold.

She gulped and chided herself in her silliness.

But he was very handsome.

And smart.

And hilarious, in his own way.

And totally not interested in her because he had a goddess on his arm, and he was whispering poetic verses in her ear at suggestive times of night.

"Jane?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?" the Queen looked at her.

"Yep. Yes. Yeah, I am. I'm just anxious to get on with the day," and she rose to stand. "I'll see you at dinner," and she left the Queen. And had she not been so distracted, she would've noticed that Frigga's face held more than just a hint of worry.

And Jane hardly noticed the confusion of her pupils, nor the darkness about Torben, nor the whim of her air as she moved about her day. She was fraught, to be sure, but the spark of possibility played upon her fancy, and it drove out any hesitation she might feel.

* * *

It was with a heavy heart that she learned that Freyja remained as well, but would be leaving at first light.

They all sat about the large table in the main dining hall. Jane was in the middle of the table, not really close to either Loki or Frigga, but near enough to Thor to enjoy some conversation with him.

Freyja was sitting next to Loki at the far end.

But Jane had trained her ears to hear her.

"And tell me, Prince…what do the young wards of the throne do all day?" Freyja's conversation was obviously meant to have Jane as a subject.

"They are in lessons with Lady Jane…she teaches them of Midgard," he replied, making an obvious effort not to look in Jane's direction.

"How tiresome to have a tutor lurking about. I shouldn't like it at all."

"Some tutors, to be sure, lack social grace. But I have discovered, my lovely Freyja, that that sentiment does not hold true where all said instructors are concerned," and he now eyed Jane, and winked at her.

Jane looked hurriedly away.

She blushed.

She swallowed her drink and resumed her conversation with Thor.

It was then that it happened.

A servant came rushing in.

"My Queen! Come quickly! Oðinn is here!"

Frigga stood immediately, and Loki followed suit. He followed his mother out of the door in a very rushed way.

There were mutterings among the guests.

"Who is Oðinn?" Jane asked Thor.

The thunder god looked away, he was silent for a moment…"A great sorcerer, Jane. Likely the only one who could possibly best Loki, had he not been weakened as retribution in Odin's ire."

"Is that why Loki went with Frigga?"

"Yes, I imagine so," but was unconvincing. "The Queen is powerful, but Loki is a masterful sorcerer, and no one, not even Oðinn, would dare to attempt a fight alone with my brother."

Jane gulped. "Wow," was her eloquent response.

No one saw the Queen nor the Prince for the rest of the night. Thor was made to play host to the remaining guests, and Jane decided to take a walk about the garden to escape the glare of Freyja (though she was half convinced she was imagining it).

Jane sat on the grass in her plain Asgard clothing, and looked up to the sky. She thought that she should be concerned about a great sorcerer being in the castle, but she wasn't…she was never the fearful sort.

It had been a few hours…and Jane had nearly fallen asleep there…she was about to get up.

"Jane," came Loki's voice behind her.

She turned. "Hi."

"Jane," and he went to her. "Tell me…if I were friendless…if everyone in this palace were to abandon me…would you still remain by my side?"

"Am I by your side, Loki?"

He chuckled a bit. "Figuratively speaking."

"Yes…as long as it was right to do so…"

"Right…you speak of ethics? What of friendship?"

Jane stood up. "Well, I'd hardly be a good friend if I had no concern for whether my friend was behaving in an ethical way, would I?"

And Loki turned from her, looking up to the sky. "Good and bad are relative terms, my elf. We all of us are capable of heinous deeds, as well as gloriously good and profound ones."

"Yes, I suppose that is true."

He looked at her again. "And what if I were to tell you that I've committed both…one perhaps more than the other…in my many years?"

Jane returned his steady stare. "I'd believe it wholeheartedly, since you are, I imagine, quite old. Anyone would be capable of anything in many thousands of years."

"I've murdered many, Jane."

She swallowed and nodded.

"I tortured quite a few."

At this she looked away, not knowing if she cared to listen to more.

"But I have paid for my crimes…in more ways than one…and I fear…" he stepped nearer toward her. "…that I may never stop paying…"

"Odin imprisoned you…" Jane observed.

"Yes, that is true…but I suffered a more dire fate than that in Odin's choler."

"I don't understand…" Jane's countenance was strained…she wore her confusion in an obvious crooked look.

Loki went to step closer to her…"I…have met a sweet savior…a lovely one…and I wonder at her abilities to soothe my aching torment."

Jane thought he spoke of Freyja. "Well…she is lovely, to be sure," Jane smirked away her disappointment. "I'm certain there's plenty of ways for her to soothe you, as you say."

"Indeed?" he quipped playfully. "What would you recommend as a tonic?"

Jane swallowed…he was being suggestive. "I…well. Um…aren't you mischievous? Surely you could concoct something in that head of yours…"

He closed the gap between them. "I'd rather like to hear your ideas on the matter."

"Loki…"

"Yes, Jane?"

"I should go…" she was suddenly very confused. She desired solitude to work this out.

"Why?" and he placed his finger on her chin, lifting it more closely to his face.

"Because…Freyja…"

At this, he leaned down, and placed his lips to hers.

It was soft and brief, for Jane pulled away.

And Loki stared at her…and for a moment she thought that he might grab her, but instead he stepped backward…and Jane left.

Loki stood there for a moment…and that was when he heard it…laughter, and a scream…a young boy screaming…

Torben.


	9. Chapter 9

Jane had heard it...it was a fevered cry...and she paused, she felt her blood run cold. She thought _the children_.

All concern over Loki abandoned, she rushed toward the source. It came from the bowels of the palace, and she rushed downward, her mind in a panic. Jane had never attempted to descend so very far into the place before, so she was unsure of her footing.

She tripped, she grabbed onto the slick stone wall. She hit her head and fell.

It was because of this that she had missed some of what transpired.

She came to...her vision murky...she got up from the stairwell and made her way shakily down to the dungeon.

Loki was there with Torben, as was Frigga..

"Torben?" Jane spoke, though she couldn't account for the state of her voice.

His plight was such that he could barely respond. He looked at Jane with wary eyes, fixed on something she couldn't see.

Loki was with him, muttering words Jane didn't understand and hovering above the boy. Frigga was holding his hand, stroking it, looking desperately at Loki as he moved his hands over Torben and a verdant glow emanated from his fingertips...Loki appeared to be concentrating very hard...his brow trickled sweat, his eyebrows furrowed, his look steady, his lips moving in constant motion.

Frigga then saw Jane. She dropped Torben's hand and went to her.

"Oh, Jane! You shouldn't be here..." and she looked about distractedly.

"What happened? What happened to Torben?" Jane began to go to him.

"Jane, you mustn't! Keep clear!"

But Jane was too quick, and she slid past the Queen and hurried to Torben's side, across from Loki...he was too engrossed to take notice, and she touched the boy's hand as Frigga had, and immediately felt a jolt, like electricity, and was thrown backwards.

Loki stopped at this. "Mother, come bring Jane to me...I cannot cease this just yet..."

He didn't sound angry, but his face betrayed the emotion.

Frigga went to Jane and lifted her...

She felt paralyzed. She couldn't move...

She was next to Loki...his right hand remained over Torben, his left now held Jane...he lowered her delicately onto the floor and began moving his fingers inches above her body. His face, however, never left the boy.

"Loki...will he be alright?" Frigga asked.

"Hush...I'm nearly done..."

Jane felt her nerves awaken at his magic. She felt her pulse once more...she had felt as though she had been petrified, and all of her senses had abandoned her, save her hearing. She felt her lungs begin to constrict under the tingle of tendrils of green light...her eyes readjust...her mind become untethered...Loki was unleashing her mind from the jolt.

He then turned from Torben and focused on Jane.

His hands wove a pattern over her torso, over her face.

And when he was through, he looked deeply at her.

"Jane?"

She nodded and swallowed.

"She is fine, mother. I'm sending Torben upstairs...do see to him. I'll be up momentarily," and with a flicker, Torben was gone. Frigga nodded, looked worriedly at Jane, and the Queen slipped out of the space with her own magic.

"Do you require help?"

"No..." and she sat up.

"Can you withstand my magic?...I need to get you out of here."

"Why?" and she rubbed her head.

"I cannot tell you...but you must trust me, Jane...are you well enough to be transported?"

She nodded, and stood with some help from Loki.

He looked at her as though examining her face, and then the black closed in...and Jane was delirious with the pressure...

When she came to, she was being lowered onto a bed...her bed.

And Loki was handing her a drink, sitting next to her on the bed. He helped her sit upright, and held the glass to her mouth so that she could sip.

"Loki?"

"Yes?" and he eased her back onto the pillows.

"What happened to Torben? Was it that sorcerer?"

He looked away from her. "It might as well have been."

That was an odd response. "I don't..."

He then faced her once more, and took her hand, "Jane...there are things you do not understand, and I shall explain them to you, but not now...I need to go away for a time..."

"Go away?" and she sat up.

"Yes...I'm leaving with the others tomorrow."

"Oh...I see."

"I shall be gone a fortnight or so...and in the meantime, I wish for you not to go into the dungeons...nor to escape the confines of your room at night," he paused. "Will you do these things?"

"Ok," she replied.

Loki swallowed. "I'm sorry, my little elf, if I was too forward earlier in the garden."

Jane nodded..."I cannot say just yet if you were, but I do know, Loki, that I care for you very much...and I'm a loyal friend."

"I am fortunate, then, to have a friend such as you."

She smiled at him...

And in that moment, Jane didn't care that he was a sorcerer, a Prince, an alien...he was merely Loki, with his humor, his language, his sparkling gaze, his sure hands...he was her friend, and Jane loved him.

She cupped his cheek, and she kissed his mouth.

Loki's breath hitched, and he nearly deepened it...but he stopped, and instead, planted a kiss on her cheek. "Good night, dearest."

And he disappeared.

* * *

Jane moved about the following two weeks in a bit of a haze. Torben was too unwell to come out of the infirmary, and though Jane visited him, he didn't seem to know that she was there.

At least she could hold his hand.

Frigga was distant as well…though they continued their routine, their conversation was limited in scope. She was saddened by the events as well, and Jane gleaned from her distance that she missed her sons.

And Jane missed them…so very much.

Jane missed Loki, most ardently.

Though she never actually admitted it, Jane knew that she had fallen in love with him, and she despised herself in her weakness.

She had no idea if he reciprocated, no idea what his mind held in terms of affection…she was truly alone in her head, and she felt so isolated…her tongue tasted the hideous metal of fear and emptiness, for her reason told her that her wishes were in vain.

She looked out of her large windows into the garden, and the fragrance carried itself up to her.

It had been nearly fourteen days. He would return tomorrow, if his promise was to be believed.

He should be believed…her heart demanded.

A knock was heard at her door.

"Come in!" Jane called.

Frigga came in…which was something Jane wasn't expecting.

"Jane, I am sorry to bother you…"

"No. You aren't bothering me…"

"Loki is returning tomorrow…"

Jane nodded, and wondered where this was going.

"Has he spoken with you about…things?"

"Things?" what an odd question.

"Yes…I suppose he hasn't, or else you would know what it is I speak of."

"Frigga, what are you talking about?"

The Queen was hesitant. "It's not my place to speak of these matters…"

"What matters? What…?"

"All that glitters is not gold, Jane."

"Frigga, I have no idea what you are talking about. If you think that Loki and I…" she thought that perhaps Frigga was displeased with her relationship with her son.

"I have no idea what is going on between the two of you outside of the fact that I see that there is a great amount of care between you. But I feel as though…as though I would be remiss in my loyalty to you if I did not tell you that Loki has…demons. Some of them are of his own making, but the most ruinous demon was not his doing, and he suffers constantly for it."

"I don't understand."

Frigga walked over to her. "There will, perhaps, come a time when you will be faced with something nearly unexplainable…it will, very likely, be revealed quite soon, and I only ask that you understand that it was not Loki's fault…it was not his choice…"

"What do you know that I don't, Frigga? Is Loki…is he going to need to marry Freyja?" it was the only tenable answer to the puzzle of the Queen's words.

"Not exactly, Jane," she stopped. "He will be here tomorrow…"

"Yes."

Frigga nodded and left.

* * *

And the morning dawned clear, and since Jane had not slept well, she got up. Might as well, she would no longer attempt the useless enterprise of sleep chasing.

It was not a day which she required to teach, so she readied herself for the day sans responsibility.

Jane was up so early that no one was awake. There was no breakfast on the table, no servants about.

She smiled at the chinks of light feathering the parlor and went outside to the adjoining garden. The chill of the previous night held the drops of dew in its wake. She passed her fingers along the wall of the garden and felt the cool moisture on her skin.

She rubbed her fingers together, then wiped them on her pants.

Her eyes found the sky, it flushed a cornucopia of pale color and light. The clouds wisp of white stretched along the expanse.

Jane smiled at the scene.

She turned to make her way back to the castle.

Her head lifted to find her path, and there, some ten feet away, stood Loki.

Jane smiled and stopped.

He began to walk toward her, and she shifted, for he appeared to have purpose in his movement.

His pace quickened, and as soon as he reached her, he grabbed her face, and kissed her.

Jane let out a soft cry, but she returned it with passion…she had missed him, desperately…and his tongue found hers, and his hands pulled her close, and he moaned into her mouth.

But he didn't stop his embrace, and nor did Jane desire it…she wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers found his hair, she stood on her tiptoes and and cried for more.

And he pushed her against the wall, and left her mouth, dragging his lips along her neck.

"Jane…I missed you so…" he murmured against her skin.

"I missed you, too…" and she reached for his face in hunger and found his mouth once more.

HIs body pressed against her in possession…"My little elf…" His hands cupped her face, and he looked at her and smiled. "You are my salvation, Jane Foster."

"I'm just a woman, Loki…"

"Nay…not just…for never could I love just a woman."

Tears pooled in her eyes. "You love me?"

"With everything that I am," he kissed her again, soft, small kisses, over her face, her mouth, trailing down her neck.

"And I love you…" she replied.

He laughed into her skin, and looked up into her face. "Truly, you are, as I had observed, a marvel of an elf."

"Not really…" and she paused, and placed her hands on his chest, pushing him away a touch. "What about Freyja?"

"What about her?"

"Aren't you…I thought that perhaps you were to marry her."

"Freyja?"

"Yes."

"I have no desire for such a false and presumptuous vixen," he stated flatly.

"I thought…I believed you cared for her…"

His hands caressed her face. "No, Jane…no…I…" he paused. "I may have used her to make you jealous…if I sensed your unease around her, I thought that then I could divine your heart with regard to me…"

"Oh," and she giggled.

He pulled away. "Get your things," he said, suddenly serious.

"My things? Where are we going?"

"Away," and he pulled her into the palace.

"Away? But…Loki…the children…"

"Never mind that. We need to go. I have been seeing to all of it…and we need to leave immediately."

"Your mother…?"

He stopped. "Jane, you love me, is that not so?"

"Yes."

"And I love you…that is all we need to know…the rest will work itself out."

"Loki," Frigga's voice was then heard.

He stopped. His face froze. He did not turn to look at her. "Mother."

"Where are you going with Jane?"

And he then turned. "It matters not. We are leaving Asgard."

"You know that that is not possible."

Jane stood there, a bit struck by the conversation.

Loki glared at her. "I have made it so it is."

"Oðinn is only just gone…"

"I do not care!" Loki screamed.

Frigga blanched. "Loki…"

"No! I cannot stay here…I cannot be…" he was affected, and he couldn't finish. He turned to Jane. "Jane…would you consent to be my wife?"

"I…" Jane began.

"Loki! You cannot!" Frigga begged.

He ignored this. "Do not listen to her, Jane…what does your heart tell you?"

"I…yes…" she swallowed. She had no idea if what she was doing was right, only that her heart demanded that she be with Loki, she loved him so.

And Loki laughed, and tears welled in his eyes. "We are leaving, mother…" and he looked at the Queen…

…but then, just beyond, in the doorway, stood Torben. "Lady Jane…" he began.

"Torben?" and she looked around Loki.

"He has a wife!" the boy cried, pointing at Loki. "He has a wife! And…and she's in the dungeon! He keeps her there!"

Loki's mouth fell open.

Frigga's eyes closed.

Loki's face contorted into a scowl. "You…!"

"Loki! He's a child!" Frigga cried.

Jane took his hand. "Loki…what is he talking about?" she whispered.

He turned toward her, and Jane had never been afraid of him until that moment.

And Odin appeared in the doorway with his eldest son, slightly aghast at what appeared to be a heated scene.

"Excellent! You are all here! All here to bear witness to my undoing," he squeezed Jane's hand. "How fortuitous, father, that you are here at this very time. Come, let us go visit my wife…she does so enjoy visitors, does she not, Odin?"

"Loki…?" the All-Father appeared very confused.

"Yes! Sigyn does adore new visitors…it is the old ones…like her father, Oðinn, which causes her disquiet…"

And Loki led Jane down to the dungeons below the palace.

And Odin, Frigga, and Thor followed in his wake.


	10. Chapter 10

Jane had never felt this way. She was terrified, she was curious, she was heartbroken, she didn't want to believe what her ears had heard, but she had no reason not to. Loki had said _his wife_. His wife.

He pulled her down the steps to the dungeon, his adoptive family following close behind, oddly silent.

He went to the back of the chamber holding the cages, and to he stopped. He turned to his left, and looked behind him, though he didn't look at Jane.

"Here. Here she is...mad. Possessed..."

And Jane looked on, finally deigning to glance at the woman behind the glass.

She glowed green, her black hair unkempt, wild even...she eyes were nearly as black as her hair. She was crouching in the far corner, peering over her knees which were held close to her body. She shook in a stupor.

Loki stood in front of the cell, his arms held wide. "Here, Odin. Your final torment! I can never be truly free, as you had proclaimed when Frigga bargained for my release," his arms fell, and he began to pace in front of the glass. "Yes, I'd be released from my cell, but I would be married to the sorcerer's daughter, assuring a peace, however dubious, between the realms, for Ooinn desired a lasting bond with Asgard, and what better way to ensure that than to marry off his violently insane daughter to his loathed Frost Giant son?! Forever your pawn, Odin, I married her, my _family_, because I was convinced that it was for the best...I married her because I was doing _what I was told to do,_" he breathed. He was insane himself, beyond overwrought. "Yes! And I was promised full restoration of my powers, and freedom to travel, as long as I married her, and as long as I defended Asgard's throne."

"Which you were given, Loki," Odin interrupted.

"At what price? A dangerous sorceress, unable to control her magic, unable to quell her violence, unable to love..." he paused. "And I pick up her messes...I stop the talk among people, I save those whom she attempts to harm..." he swallowed. "But none offer me that same consideration...none will..." he looked at Jane. "And this is what I desire. This small creature, who stands so solemn in front of such horror and despair...and you..." he glanced at his father. "...you shall judge me..." He looked at his mother. "You believed that you had spared me, mother, but you had condemned me to the worst type of prison...for at least in that cell I never would have known the pain of loss, the smirk of love...the taste of freedom, only to have it ripped from me like everything else..." and tears fell from his eyes.

"Oh, Loki..." Frigga began.

"Don't!" he screamed. "Do not offer me consolatory idioms nor words which fall so uselessly from you lips...they land in a puddle on the floor, unable to act, without power to ease, without any purpose other than to make _yourself _feel better," he breathed.

And Jane swallowed.

She looked at Sigyn, she appeared to be terrified. Death would be preferable to what Jane saw in that cage.

She had seen and heard enough. She turned to leave.

And then then glass shattered, and someone screamed, and Jane heard Loki yelling in another tongue, but Jane didn't turn to see. She assumed he was uttering a spell to calm the sorceress.

She went to her room and washed her face.

Jane sat in the chair before the hearth, and after some time, realized that tears had been falling steadily from her eyes.

She had no idea what she was going to do.

Did she love him? Perhaps more than ever.

Did that mean that she could live here with him? Maybe.

Could she leave with him...as he had suggested? She didn't know, would she still be the other woman?

No...because that would make her a whore, and she wasn't that.

But her heart broke, and her face changed, for now she understood the acuity of his pain, for she felt it, too. She was there with him, in the dungeon, subduing his wife, and trying to listen to his false parents spew their false promises and declarations and apologies.

Never would she have dreamed that this was the source of his melancholy.

Perhaps she didn't know him, after all.

She had been living in a shadow of a dream...only knowing partial truths...only feeling a base emotion, and she felt like none of it was real.

She needed some water. Her tears had drained her of her fluids.

Jane went to the door and opened it.

And Loki stood there, with an urgent look about him. "Jane..." he began.

She looked warily at him, and not knowing what to do, allowed him entry.

He was hesitant, and looked at her face in anticipation. "I...cannot know what you are thinking...but please don't leave."

"I need water," was her response.

And as quickly as she uttered it, a glass was in Loki's hand, and he gave it to her. "Jane...what are you thinking?"

"I don't know," and she sat down again.

Loki kneeled in front of her. "Please, Jane...try to understand."

"What?" she said. "Understand what, exactly?"

"I..." and he stood, pulling his hand through his hair. "Understand that I love you, that I was attempting to protect you...Sigyn's magic is unpredictable...sometimes she can escape her cage, sometimes it explodes from her, and she inadvertently kills..."

"Is she what happened to Torben?"

At this, she noticed his eye twitch in slight anger, but he nodded. "From what I gather, he was curious about her father, and followed him down, hiding and then talking with her..."

"She must be unhappy."

"She?! She, unhappy? She doesn't understand happiness, Jane."

"How can you say that? She is a tormented soul," Jane finished.

"She is insane and possessed...her life is better than if she lived with her father, who is merciless...and would you defend her? She is the reason for all of this..." and he waved his hands about. He looked at Jane again. "Do not leave, my elf...I cannot bear it..."

Jane shook her head. "I...don't know. Loki...I just don't know...I cannot marry you..."

"No. My loveless marriage would not allow it as long as I remain on Asgard, the spell much too binding, and Sigyn and I would die," he noted her confusion. "That was where I was. Bargaining with the sorcerer...if I never came back here, our condemned union would be unrecognized in other parts of Yargasill."

"But you are married, Loki."

"I am, yes."

Jane shook her head. "I won't be your whore. I must respect myself."

He knelt once more and took her hands. "I'll give you time, Jane, I can wait...but do not leave me alone here...I know that that is the thing which is at the forefront of your thoughts...to leave, to never return..."

"How can I stay?"

He kissed her mouth tenderly. "By virtue of my complete and utter love for you."

Jane swallowed. "I..." and she was torn. She was in complete anguish. "I'll stay, but only to finish my obligation to the children...and only if I do not become too..." What? "Loki...I cannot marry you."

He nodded.

"And I don't know how to handle this...but I can't leave just yet...I won't be an extension of your family and what they did to you...but...I may not be ready to just...pick up where we were in the garden," she paused. "And I may need to go home, at least for a little while…"

Loki swallowed his emotion. "You despise me, then?"

Jane took his hand and stood. "I love you more than ever. But this…this is beyond what my mind can process in a short period of time. I don't know…I just don't know…"

He kissed her forehead, he kissed her cheek, and when he leaned into her mouth, she pulled away. "I can't Loki, I need some time…"

"Shall I leave?"

Jane expelled a shuttering breath and looked at him fixedly. "No. No…come here…" and she led him to her bed, and she laid down on it. Loki climbed in, and he wrapped his arms about her, laying his head on her shoulder. She stroked his back and rested her cheek on his forehead.

He shook and looked up at her. "I shall try, Jane, to honor your wish…" his mouth curled a bit. "But you are intoxicating, love, and it shall be a true test of my restraint to be so intimately near you and not ravish you here…"

"Try, then, Loki…" and she smiled.

And before long he fell asleep. And Jane thought that she never had known someone to slumber so utterly, he was heavy against her, and he did not move at all, save his steady breath.

Jane cried some more.

Jane despaired at her predicament.

How could she leave him?

But what would she do?

Stay and see, said her mind. Just wait and see what happens…she could not add to his misery, nor would she allow herself to be miserable in turn. She had suffered her own sort of bitter medicine in her life, and why should she deny herself the rapture of love when she had never been touched thus in her thirty years?

But she would be steadfast, for she couldn't lose herself in the heat of love, no matter what Loki did or said. She was not that fanciful girl.

Jane finally succumbed to the emotional exhaustion, despite the young hour (it was hardly past lunch), and fell asleep.

* * *

Movement. Something was stirring around her. Her eyes slowly opened. And she felt Loki's head move against her neck…he was waking up.

Her hand came up to her face…she rubbed at her eyes, and she looked down at him just as he raised his face to hers.

He propped himself up on his elbow while his left hand eased across her face in adoration.

Jane smiled.

And Loki pulled himself up to her, and kissed her mouth chastely.

He took his head away to ascertain her reaction…and tilted his head when he spied no objection and found her mouth once more.

Deep, exploratory kisses were exchanged as his hands roamed down her body, and Jane let out a muffled cry.

Jane grabbed at his shoulders, and pulled him closer…then stopped. She pulled away, breathing hard. "Loki…stop…" she chastised herself as he looked at her as though a pit of fire burned in his bowels. "I'm so sorry…I don't mean to tease you…honestly…but I only just promised myself that we wouldn't do this…not yet."

His eyes fell, his breath was staggered. He nodded and pulled away.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood. "Will you join me for dinner this evening?" he asked without looking at her. "I shan't be dining with my family."

"Of course…what is the time?" and she looked out of the window.

"Dinner will likely be served in an hour or so."

"Loki look at me."

He did as she bade.

"Can you smile for me please?" and she smiled in an effort to encourage him.

He smiled at her, and it was honest. "I'll see you in the garden…it will be pleasant to dine outside, do you not agree?"

"Yeah…except…"

"Except?"

"Are there terrible insects to be mindful of?"

Loki looked at her. "Oh, yes…" and he turned fully and leaned at the bedside. "Hideously huge ones which suck your lifeblood and sting your soft skin…" he traced his finger along her arm as her eyes widened. "…but never fear, Jane. I shall stamp them out with my palm…" and he laughed.

"They aren't big?"

He rose once more. "Are you honestly that concerned about some insects?"

"I don't like flying bugs."

"But loving a miscreant you take in stride."

Jane laughed. "Only under very particular circumstances."

He returned her laugh. "I'll enchant the space to ensure no odious insects disturb our repast," and he left.

Jane got up. She sighed.

She loved a miscreant.

And they were to have their first official…well, sorta…date.

* * *

**_A/N Obviously, this is where we deviate from the original text. I hope that you all are not disappointed in that…but I couldn't have Jane leave him, mostly because I don't think that Jane Foster would, but also because I couldn't bear to do it…;)_**

**_We shall return a bit to JE, and the story is much more than half way done (likely 2/3, if not a bit more), but for the next couple of chapters, we shall enjoy some fluff. _**

**_I never, ever, do this, but if you could, please leave a PM or a review letting me know if this is an acceptable deviation from the text. I've never penned a story that holds so true to the original, and since it is a beloved story, I worry over doing it justice, but also making this an acceptable stand-alone story._**

**_Thanks so much!_**


	11. Chapter 11

_This story, it seems, may eventually become an "M" rating, and this chapter plays with that a bit...nothing terribly explicit, to be sure, but be forewarned._

* * *

Jane, in her reverie, as she readied herself for dinner, was mildly concerned about Frigga and Thor…she did care for them, and she didn't wish for them to be angry at her (Thor's hammer and Frigga's own magic notwithstanding). But her own heart would not be denied. She was in love with the dark sorcerer, with his mind, and his morbidity, his humor and his gaze…his hands…

Stop it, Jane.

She looked at herself in the glass. She didn't see a beauty in its reflection, but she was decidedly different. Her face was less youthful, her breasts more round…as though somehow, her realization of her love had matured her physically.

She went downstairs and into the garden where Loki sat waiting for her. She walked over, and he smiled at her.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"I don't care," he replied, but noting her glare, continued. "Thor and Odin are back on Jutenheim…there is much to be done, the final defenses waning…and Frigga is in her tapestry room weaving the future."

"Weaving the future?"

"She has the gift of foresight, one of the only powers she possesses that I do not, and she is likely concerned over the events of this morning."

Jane nodded. "Wow." And she recalled when Odin told her, upon their first meeting, that he had reason to believe that the Aesir would need to know of Midgard, for Asgard's problems might make their way to Earth in the foreseeable future. "Are you, Loki, the most powerful of sorcerers?" and she sipped her wine.

"I am," he replied simply.

"Yet you cannot see the future."

"We are playful, aren't we, elf…" he smirked. "No…and Frigga cannot "see" the future…she enjoys glimpses, as it were, and some come to pass, and some do not."

Jane nodded, she took a mouthful of her food. She was hungry, she hadn't eaten all day.

Loki leaned into the table. "Is everything to your liking?" he whispered.

"Yes," she said in a muffle, hindered by the food in her mouth. She laughed.

"Note the absence of your hated insects…"

"I did."

"Yet you dined enough outside with the wards…"

Jane shot him a look. "I never ate with them there…and at twilight the blood sucking insects are out, and those are the ones I despise."

"You care not for the sensation of something sucking on your skin?"

Her eyes widened at the innuendo. Should she play along? "I…well," and she dropped her eyes to her plate. "I suppose, in certain circumstances, it isn't so bad…but only if my blood isn't drained in the process."

"It is fortunate, then, that my hunger is not for your blood," and he smiled as her gaze found his face once more. He took a bite of food, and laughed. "Come now, Jane…you know me. What would you think of me if I wasn't playfully mischievous?"

And she returned the laughter. "I know…it's just…well, I suppose I feel a bit guilty at having you wait…of not knowing what it is that I'm really doing."

"You speak of your…bedroom prowess…for lack of a better term?"

"No. I speak of my future and what it holds…"

Loki's look descended. "You still think of leaving me?"

"No," she shot back. "No…but I don't know if we can stay, if we should leave…if I should go back to Earth…I've likely lost my job…it's been months."

"Your job?"

"Yes…how I obtain money…to live?" and she laughed.

"Ah…" and he took a long draught of wine. "You are…a scientist, is that right?"

"Yes."

"We haven't spoken much on that subject…"

Jane looked to the sky. It was turning a pale violet, with bits of soft red hues painted along its ceiling. "I study the sky."

Loki followed her gaze. "You have seen my library…"

"Yes," she replied, looking at him.

"I have many books on the wonder of Asgard's own sky."

"You have?!" she was gleeful in her response.

Loki laughed. "Yes…and you now have access to them all," he paused, and fixed his stare at her. "…and anything else in my chambers you might desire…"

Jane laughed in turn, and blushed a bit. "Well…that gives me much more license than I'm accustomed to."

"Does it indeed? Well…allow me, elf…" and he stood, and went to the other side of the table, pulling out her chair and leaned to her ear. "You may enjoy as much freedom in my chambers as you wish…you may come and go as you please, though, I shall like it infinitely more that you come more often than you go…" his breath was heavy against the curve of her ear. "…I can see to that as well…"

Jane coughed. He was rather naughty.

Loki laughed. "I suppose I am rather forward…" and he took her hand, leading her away from the table. "I had exercised much restraint with you before…I hope it isn't too off-putting…nor terribly untoward…"

"No, it's funny…I'm just not used to it," and she allowed him to lead her along the path of the garden. "Have you had many lovers, Loki?" she asked to his back, so she didn't notice the slight cringe in his features.

"I…" he paused. And they entered a clearing. "I have, yes."

Jane nodded. She hadn't…three, to be precise. "Oh."

He stopped and directed her inspection to the sky as he continued, "I had been known for my…ah…seductive abilities in my younger days…following my marriage, I was faithful, until Sigyn became intolerable. I did, I was unfaithful after I discovered that she was violently ill…" he paused. "I was never promiscuous, though, Jane, after my unfortunate marriage…I merely attempted to find release and comfort in my despair."

Jane looked at him and nodded.

"You should know, love, that I am fiercely loyal…that my love is steadfast, that I shall be true to you, for perpetuity…that who I was is not who I am…"

"Ok, Loki…you don't need to explain…"

"But I do," and he turned from her. "I spent nearly twenty years in that cell in the bowels of the palace for my crimes. And in that time, I knew every kind of torment a soul can experience. I finally, after so much time in solitude, came to realize that I would never be happy, and though Frigga visited and showed me kindness, it wasn't enough. I became nearly mad myself without the release of my magic…and because I resigned myself to the fate of an unhappy and tormented soul, I agreed to whatever Odin offered in exchange for my freedom and my power restoration," he paused and turned once more toward Jane. "I became soft, wanting the companionship of my false family. I became sensitive to the longing of love…and I wanted nothing more than to love my wife. But how could I? There was no kindness there, no understanding, no draw of kind between the two of us…" and he stepped nearer to Jane. "So I would leave, after a few years of a torment of a union…I would go to other realms to seek companionship, and true, sometimes they were of a sexual nature…" he dropped his eyes to the floor, and then took her hands in his own. "But I never _loved,_ Jane. I never…not once in all of these many, empty years, have known love as I do now…"

Jane smiled at him.

He continued. "But you've changed…I see it in your face, it's aged, somehow…knowledge of who I am has altered you…" and his hand touched her cheek.

A tear fell from her eye. "Maybe," she whispered. "But I don't regret it…" and she stepped away. "I…have not that kind of experience, Loki…but it's strange…I feel as though I've been chasing you all my life…" and she thought of Charlie, the first boy she had ever kissed. He looked remarkably like Loki. And she thought of how her boyfriends were always lacking, they were too like her in some ways, and not enough in others. She turned toward him, standing a few feet away now. "I am not _that_ experienced in these things…be it sexual _or _romantic. And I may need…time…help…something…"

A smirk played upon his features. "I can teach the tutor…it would be…a pleasure…" and he laughed. "But do not concern yourself over such things, love…I love you, and that, truly, is all that matters. Whatever you offer me I shall be delighted beyond measure to receive."

Jane laughed. "I am a bit nervous at the prospect…"

He went to her. "And that makes it all the more an enthralling notion for me…" and he leaned in and kissed her mouth.

And it was Jane who deepened it now, and she wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him toward her…his hands caressed her back, and lower…hugging her flush with his body…

"Jane…" he said, pulling her away. "…if you wish to wait, we must stop…"

"Ok," she breathed. She stepped away from his embrace. This might be more difficult for her than she imagined. "I…" and she thought of a concern she had had a few weeks ago. "Um…" she turned away to hide her embarrassment. "Sex _is_ possible, right? Between us?"

"Pardon?"

"I mean…I'm human, and you're…not."

He giggled a touch. "I assure you, Jane. Sexual intercourse is quite possible between us."

She turned back toward him. "Have you…had sex with a human before?"

"I have. Once."

"Oh," she didn't hide her disappointment well.

"But Thor is much more experienced with your race than I."

"Thor?"

"Yes…blonde, muscular fellow…rather tall, but not as tall as most think…" he smiled at her.

"Loki!" and she laughed. "Thor has had…trysts…with many humans?"

"Many isn't an ample word…" he replied. "The fortunate thing about his…experiences…is that as an Aesir, he cannot impregnate another race."

"Can you?"

"No."

"Oh."

He looked at her crookedly. "You desire to have children, elf? We can arrange that, if you like…"

"No!" she replied with feeling. "At least…not yet…"

He nodded. "Shall we go in, then? Has the air been sufficient for your hungry lungs?"

"Yes," and she took his proffered hand.

They walked inside without speaking further.

Loki stopped and looked down at Jane. "I have a fantastic notion…"

"Have you?" she said with doubt.

His eyebrow cocked a bit. "Yes…what do you say…" and he leaned down, kissing her neck. "We retire to my chambers, and I read to you by the fire…wine shall be sipped…and…well…perhaps honey drinks of other sorts may be enjoyed…" he lifted his face from her to ascertain her reaction.

Jane's eyes were closed, her breath labored. "No…I'd rather you tell me a story…than read."

He smiled. "Can you be transported?"

Jane nodded.

She hung herself against him as they materialized in his room…he placed his hand on her forehead…hushed her gasp…and led her to a chair.

Loki handed her the usual liquid that quelled her discomfort, and he sat in the chair opposite her.

"What sort of story would you care to hear?"

"Oh…I dunno…maybe a tale about one of your exploits in another realm?"

He nodded. "On Vanaheim, where the Light Elves dwell, there is a custom…one must, if one desires counsel with the elder, pen a poem…it is a silly practice, but one which demands its heed. The light there is forever a soft glow…it bends in the thick of the atmosphere, and so, when I went there, some five hundred years ago on Odin's orders, I decided to describe the air to the elder in my offering.

He was an ancient elf, and his eyes were murky with age…I thought that he would likely not care about any old thing that I gave, so my attempt was rudimentary and not well thought. The elder did not care for it at all, and demanded that I rescript my attempt. I did, and with more feeling…

"Time treads with padded feet

and without a fear of sulking age

and without the moisture laden field

I advance with song and rusted sight

so hesitant the creep of air

the press of rife liquid on skin

heavy and viscid it seeps

But the glow sets movement, however gradual she is

and I bend in the heat."

The elf was more pleased with this; so pleased, in fact, that the poem now resides on a wall in a far corner of the royal palace."

"Your poem hangs on a wall in a palace in Vanaheim?"

"No…it is carved there."

"CARVED."

"Indeed…etched…inscribed…"

"Loki! I know what carved means!" she laughed, then put her face in her hands. "YOU SAID you weren't a poet!"

He looked at her quizzically. "I am not."

"But…your poem…it's been permanently _inscribed_ in a fucking **palace**."

Loki appeared as though he had no idea the source of her anxiety. "What…?"

"I LET YOU READ MY STUPID STUFF."

He laughed heartily. "Oh, Jane…come now…I've had many years to cultivate any talent I may have…I daresay it pales in comparison to many…but I enjoyed your reflections…it allowed me a better understanding of you."

"Jesus," was her reply. She shook her head. "Well…it's done anyway. Now you know how badly I suck."

At this, he grinned. "I know nothing of the sort…however…I'd like to become more intimately acquainted with that particular conceit…"

She blushed. "Shut up, Loki."

And he laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

Jane woke the next morning in her room, in her bed. Her eyes strained to fully open, and when they did, she saw Loki. He was sitting on one of her chairs, watching her.

"Good morning, my elf," he said, though there seemed to be something amiss.

Jane stretched and sat up. "Morning, Loki. What's going on? How long have you been here staring at me?" she smirked.

He cleared his throat and looked away. "Only a few minutes...I need to leave."

Her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open. "Leave?"

"For a day or so...I am needed on Jutenheim. The fighting has stopped, Asgard has won, and Odin requires my presence for diplomatic reasons."

Jane got up. "I'll be right back," and she went to clean her face and teeth. She reemerged and went to him, sitting just opposite, and pulling the chair a bit closer. "Can't Thor do that?"

Loki laughed. "Thor? Engage in diplomacy? He cannot see beyond his hammer..." and Loki slid from the chair, onto his knees, in front of Jane. His hands were on her knees. "He lacks delicacy," and his finger traced her thigh. "No soft manner of linguistic delivery," and his hands went to the exposed skin on her arm. "That which he cannot pummel, he cannot understand," and he forced her legs to part for him, situating his torso between them, and pulled her close against his chest. "His mind is untrained, his tongue virgin to those particular and subtle arts of persuasion," and his lips graced her neck, sliding softly along, as he spoke in low tones which rattled her spine. "It is I, Jane, who possess these attributes, and I'd dearly love to make you more intimate with my acumen..." and he kissed her soundly and with purpose.

He had reduced her to a quaking mess, and of course her response was passionate. His touched leveled her senses. His voice melted her brain. She couldn't think...she could only feel him and his touch, and Jane was drunk with it.

His hands rubbed along her sides, always avoiding any part of her which might elicit a more sensual response, but Jane was so far gone, it hardly mattered. "Loki," she breathed.

He pulled away with a shadow of a smile on his lips. "_That_ is the most harmonious of sounds, elf...to hear you whisper my name in desire..."

Jane swallowed. Her eyes refocused. She cleared her throat. "Yes...well...I suppose you are accustomed to that..." she hadn't meant to sound accusatory, but it came out that way.

His face registered confusion. "What do you mean?" and he sat back on his haunches.

"I only mean..." Fix this, Jane Foster. "Well...I mean that your ministrations are effective. And that any woman would melt at your attempts at seduction, so I'm certain that you've heard your name whispered heavy with desire many times."

He sat back in his chair. "I feel as though I should be insulted...that your statement is a veiled attempt to mock me, or that you were trying to get me to stop...but it could equally be considered a compliment, so you've rendered me bewildered. Bravo, Jane. That doesn't happen often," and he smiled a bit.

Shit. Jane rubbed her face. "No...it's about me, Loki. I'm being silly..."

"Is this your embarrassment concerning your inexperience?"

She nodded and blushed. "I guess that...I mean...you've had...how old are you?" She stammered.

He cocked an eyebrow. "1,020...or so," he finished.

"Holy fuck," she responded indelicately. "Um...right. So, I suppose it'd be even more ridiculous for you not to have had a ton of lovers...and I know that to most it really doesn't matter how much experience you have or not..." At this she looked at him directly in the eye. "But...you've been with _goddesses_, Loki...and I can't help but feel as though I'll not...measure up, I guess. It's so silly..."

"You're right. It is silly, Jane. I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be here. You'll learn, I hardly ever do anything I do not want to do...well, save Odin's commands..." He smiled at her reassuringly. His gaze fell. "Tell me, how many lovers have you had?"

Jane looked away. "Three."

"I was thinking that perhaps you were...ah...completely inexperienced...although..." and he pressed his forefinger alongside his cheek. "_That_ would've been a prospect most delicious..."

Jane laughed.

"Truly, it matters not, elf...experience, no experience...I wish I could convince you...but then, I imagine it's merely something your own mind will need to reconcile." He paused. "If you'd allow it, I could truly and completely demonstrate my adoration..." he swallowed, his voice fell, and a wisp of worry passed his visage. "It could see us through until my return tomorrow..."

She noted the dubiety in his face. "Not yet, Loki...I'm sorry...I..."

He nodded, knelt in front of her again, and placed his fingers to her lips. "I have been too forward. You had made your wishes perfectly plain, and in my playfulness I have caused you disquiet. I want nothing more than to love you...utterly...but I can wait...as I had promised you."

"Thank you," she meekly replied.

"Well," and he stood. "I should be going, then."

Jane stood as well. "Now?"

"Yes...I need to get to Jutenheim...the sooner I arrive, the sooner the arrangements can be finalized, the more expeditious my return..."

"Oh, alright."

"Do not be so downtrodden, love...our reunion I'm certain, will make up for any absence, and that is what I shall dwell on. Constantly," and he gently kissed her mouth.

Jane nodded, and he disappeared.

Jane turned about the room. It suddenly felt completely and utterly empty.

* * *

She went downstairs to find Frigga at the table.

She smiled at Jane. "So...you are in love with Loki."

Jane realized that this was the first time she had seen her since the day previous, early in the morning, when all of those hideous things had happened...her mind marveled at how much had occurred in such a short span of time. "I am, yes."

"Good."

"I'm sorry?" and she sat.

"He needs you, Jane...I had foreseen it."

"You did?"

"Yes...well. I saw it as a possibility, and likely the only one in which Loki would be happy, so in that, I am grateful and pleased. I love him, very much, Jane. His happiness means a great deal to me, for he has been miserable for so very long..."

Jane nodded.

They passed their breakfast in a leisurely manner, and then Jane rose from the table to see to the children.

"Jane..." Frigga breathed.

"What?" The Queen sounded fearful.

"Be on your guard today..."

"My guard?"

But Frigga didn't continue, her face holding a faraway look.

Jane turned and went to meet the children.

* * *

Torben was well enough to attend lessons, and he received them with excitement. They were discussing literature, having spent a good deal of time on maths.

"It's all pretty girlie, if you ask me," said Seth.

"It's great!" replied Adriel.

They had just finished "A Midsummer Night's Dream" and were moving onto "Faust." Jane thought she'd give Adriel something else to read.

Jane laughed. "What do you think, Torben?"

"I think..." he paused. "I think Oberon was terrible...he made Titiana believe she was in love with an ass! To play with her like that...it was horrible. Worse than deceitful."

Jane laughed once more. "It was just a bit of fun..."

"Oberon is a trickster...and he only wanted Titiana for himself."

"Puck is the trickster..." Jane corrected.

"Puck is a pawn," and Torben's eyes grew dark with something akin to understanding, he swallowed, but said no more.

The day passed without event, and Jane went for a walk in the garden after dinner.

The air was clean, it brushed her face with a hint of fragrance. Her soul sang with the birds in flight in the atmosphere, her corporeal self drawn to the bend of the tress along the edge of the path. Their limbs hung in embrace, and she leaned against one. The rigid trunk bade her close, and she felt beholden to its charm.

Her hand softly touched its bark, and then left it, her fingers tracing along her hip, upward, gaining access to her breast. She closed her eyes, and imagined long digits instead of her own small hands, caressing her body... Her head went back, she breathed in deeply...she should allow it...

What idle convention demanded that she be a whore if she loved a married man so completely? Especially considering he was hardly married in any conventional manner? Had he ever loved his wife? He claimed that he had wanted to, but he couldn't. Did that mean that he shouldn't be allowed to love anyone? That he should be held accountable and as if a vagrant in his own life?

And what of Jane? Must she suffer also? Must she deny that which her body, mind, and soul longs for?

Perhaps she was rationalizing. Making excuses. She wanted him so badly, so utterly and completely. And it wasn't merely the attentions he had given her in the past twenty four hours or so...it was everything that he was...she saw the beauty in his manner, in his speech, his understanding. He was a good man, despite his label of miscreant. She rather fancied he had adopted it as an excuse for his isolation.

Her hand had drifted to her neck, and she felt his fingers on it...she sighed heavily at the thought and opened her eyes.

She was alone in the garden, and Loki would be home tomorrow.

Back, not home.

His home, not hers...

She began to make way back to the palace...the sooner she got there, the sooner she would go to sleep, the sooner tomorrow would come...

Did she have a home? Jane didn't know. She didn't know, and she felt its hollow truth singe her bowels.

She had never really had a proper home.

And that was a terrible opiate to suffer...the infallibility of it marred her mind.

She made her way to her room, slightly sad at the lack of Loki's transport...and up the stairs to her quarters she went.

It felt close, more close than she was accustomed to, in the palace...and quiet...the silence rang her hearing with a blaze.

Jane went inside her room, it was very dark all of a sudden.

"You love him, don't you?"

Her hand flew to her chest. "What? Torben?"

"You love the Prince."

"I..." and she went to obtain a candle... "What are you doing here?"

"You love him!" he repeated, and he sounded distraught.

Jane began to go near him. "Torben, what's wrong?"

He had begun to cry. "He's terrible, Lady Jane! And he's married! And he doesn't even love his own wife! He cannot love...I can love you..."

"Oh...oh...Torben..." she said soothingly..."Please, dearest..."

"I'll take you away. We can go anywhere via the Bifrost...I can take you...and we..."

"I can't, sweet. I am, as you said, in love with the Prince."

And a sob escaped his lips.

And then she saw it.

Her gun.

"Torben..."

"I've spoken with her. With his wife. And she told me she'd rather be dead than have what's happened to her occur..."

Jane swallowed. "Yes...but you must understand...she isn't well..."

"Would you?! Would you be well if you've lived most of your life in a cell?" He was mad with rage. "And what makes you think that he won't do the same to you?"

"Torben, listen..."

"I won't!" he screeched. "I won't listen to you defend him!" He lifted the gun. "You're better off dead, my Lady, than loving him..."

...If Jane could describe what it felt like to be shot in the abdomen, she would have said it felt like a hot poker had suddenly exploded in her stomach and its shards were scraping her insides with their rapier ends. If she could have described what her mind had registered in the seconds before the blackness descended, she would have said that she had longed to tell Loki that she loved him once more. That she could've seen Darcy again. That she could've forgiven her uncle and smacked her aunt.

But Loki...to have her kiss his mouth and whisper that she loved him...that was the last glimmer of light before her eyes fell...


	13. Chapter 13

It descended upon him. It was loud, with sound and fury. They talked around him, but he couldn't hear…all that he was in that moment was a trumpet blast…a siren…a sound…

He shook in the seat next to Thor.

"Loki?" Thor looked into his brother's face.

And he stood, trembling. "I…"

Frigga was calling for him. He turned toward Odin. "Odin…I fear that I…"

At that, a page boy ran in "Prince Loki! You are needed in Asgard immediately!"

Dread filled him…He looked at Odin, and the All-Father nodded.

He disappeared, and folded space and time as quickly as he was able.

His heart would not admit what his mind was insisting…

And Loki materialized next to Frigga, and this was what he saw:

Torben, crying, and being held by a servant.

Frigga, kneeling next to heap on the floor…

Carmine liquid seeping out from…

Jane.

Jane…

So much blood…

He screamed…it was inhuman (especially apt, since he wasn't) wrought, terrified, torturous, and insane. He pushed Frigga aside in his anguish, and knelt next to Jane on the floor of her bedroom.

"No no no no no," he repeated. His hands hovered over her abdomen.

There…he discovered an alien metal in there…it had ripped her innards to shreds…

Get it out of her.

His breath heaved and his eyes closed, spilling tears down his face.

Concentrate…get it out of her.

He must be mindful of her mortal frame…he summoned his magic around the destructive metal orb, now splintered and making its way throughout her body…the energy curled around it and he began to tug…

Stop. Pulling at it might cause more damage on the way out.

He should disintegrate it…destroy it…and he redirected his magic, and the bullet fizzled into nothingness.

He began to painstakingly examine her insides for any other bits of the abhorrent metal…and yes…he found some…and one by one he destroyed them.

"Frigga…" he began as he slowly repaired the tissue inside of Jane with his tendrils of magic. "What happened?" his voice was labored, and it cracked with emotion.

"Torben…Sigyn must have gotten to him…he had used a Midgardian weapon…and I had seen that something was going to happen…that perhaps…" she stopped. "But I never saw _this…"_

Loki stopped and rocked back.

He sent Jane to the infirmary.

"Tell me, Frigga, what good is your sight?" and he stood, blood on his hands, on his knees. "You see but shadows…mere dreams…nay…shadows of dreams…yet you could not have seen _this_…this horror of a nightmare…this escaped you?!"

"Loki…"

"No! Do not speak to me! You can say nothing to quell my despair…" he turned toward Torben. "And you…" his hand reared back, and when it rushed forward, Torben was flung to the far wall, smashing against it.

"Loki! Stop! He fell victim to her…do not punish him!"

"Do not punish him?! He nearly killed her! She may die still!" and he went over to the youth, a viscous glare burned his eyes. "And so help me, if she perishes from this injury, there is no place that you can hide where I won't find you…no realm…nor death even, will stop me from hunting you down and avenging her…"

"I…I didn't know…I thought that…I don't know…" Torben was beside himself.

"What a vapid youth you are," Loki responded. He shook and his breath was erratic.

Frigga looked at the servant and gestured to take Torben away.

"Come, Loki…I wish to show you something," and she looked at his face.

He appeared to be in a trance…as though he were seeing through her…not able to focus…

Frigga touched his arm, and took him to the tapestry room.

She directed his gaze to one particular tapestry, it held an image of him with his horned helmet…he was holding a scepter…he was with Thor…they were on a building…it appeared to be a Migardian city.

"What?" Loki began.

"And this…" Frigga pointed.

And there was Jane…she held Thor's neck and they were embracing in a strange sepia expanse…he was nearly sick…

"And here, Loki…" and Frigga showed him a different tapestry…

And then he saw himself once more…and he was with Jane and they were in the garden, looking at the stars.

"I don't understand…" Loki said, looking at Frigga.

"I have known, for quite some time now, that Midgard held for you either great destruction or redemption. I have also known that a mortal was involved, that this mortal would either be a salvation of sorts for you or a passing fancy of your brother's. And because I love you so very much, I opted to intervene a bit, and see to the former as best I could. I had no idea if what would grow between you would be romantic in nature or not, but I knew that she would help you…"

"And she loved Thor as well?"

"No, Loki…that is a different path…and Jane never loved Thor…she was merely drawn toward him," and she smiled.

"I cannot believe that Jane would find anything remotely interesting in Thor…"

Frigga laughed. "Dearest, she loves you. These were what might-have-beens…I sent Thor to her to tutor the wards before any of these other things could be set in motion…"

Loki nodded.

"I love you, Loki. I only want your happiness," she paused. "I'll see to the sorceress…"

"No," he stopped her. "I'll go. She is too dangerous…you go to the infirmary and sit with Jane. I shall be there forthwith…"

* * *

And he looked at his wife. She shook with a cackle. She slunk around her cell with a mischievous snigger playing upon her lips…

"You made him do it."

"Just a bit of fun…" her voice was hollow…it seemed to bounce with a stale life from her cage. "What's it worth doing if not a bit of fun…I saw the mortal weapon…was curious…?" she made but little sense.

He quadruple enchanted the cell…it would take her weeks to undo it…

But she would.

"And I am to have no peace…no serendipity for my mind…"

_"__Poor little Loki….no peace for Loki…poor little Loki…"_ Sigyn said in a sing-sing-y voice.

He left her there and materialized on the rainbow bridge.

Its luminescence was blinding after the gloom of the dungeons.

And there stood Torben, peering over the edge.

"Falling from here into the void will do little to quell your pain," said Loki, walking toward him.

"Stay away!" the youth shouted.

"Hush your insolence! I wish to speak with you," and noting the doubt, "I mean you no harm."

Torben relaxed and looked at the Prince.

"Did the sorceress…did you visit her, and she told you things…?"

"Yes…I don't know what I thought would happen…it had made sense at the time…but there was so much blood…so much blood…" and tears fell from his eyes.

Loki nodded. "They are fragile, mortals are…"

"I love her," he responded.

"As do I."

"Do you think that you deserve her?"

Loki sat on the bridge, and then rocked back, putting his hands behind his head and laid down on the glowing structure. "No…but I can attempt to earn her."

And Torben followed suit, laying prone next to Loki, and he began to point to various stars in the sky, as Loki named them.

* * *

He appeared in the infirmary many hours later, and saw Frigga sitting next to Jane's sick bed.

"How is she?"

"Better…more at peace."

"Was she wrought?"

"Her face had contorted much as if in pain…but she soon succumbed and then she was easy once more…"

"But not awake?"

Frigga shook her head. "No."

Loki went over to the other side of the bed and sat down…he placed his face in his hands.

Frigga noticed that her son's shoulders were shaking a bit. "Loki?"

And his hands fell, revealing tears spilling from his eyes, his breath was quick and erratic…

"Oh, my son…" and she went to him, and wrapped her arms around him. "Hush…you saved her life…she will be fine…"

"She is in danger here…" he choked. "And what if she does die? It is still possible…"

"We all of us die, Loki."

"I know, mother…but Jane is mortal…I've put her in danger here."

Frigga smiled. "I like it when you call me mother."

He coughed, and sounded less frantic. "Perhaps she should return to Midgard."

"What?"

"She will be safe there," he finished, and looked at the Queen.

"Stop that now. You are in love, Loki. It should be cultivated, not pushed away."

"I don't know anymore…"

"Of course you do…you love her…and that is all you need to know," Frigga paused. "Odin and Thor have returned."

He wiped his face with his hands. "I did not see them…"

"No…there will be a meeting tomorrow with primary players from Jutenheim. I told Odin that you would be there only if Jane awakens."

Loki nodded.

"Is there a message you'd care for me to deliver to them?"

"Tell them…" he began. "Tell them that I am well…that I forgive…and that I shall see them posthaste upon my lady's awakening."

Frigga nodded and kissed his forehead.

She disappeared.

Loki turned his attention to Jane. He took her hand and began to trace small circles in her palm with his thumb. "I am so sorry, my elf…this is all my doing…if I hadn't gotten married in haste and desperation…" but no. Everything that he had experienced to this point had gotten him here. He could not regret any of it.

He cleared his throat and started afresh. "In the beginning, before the sanguine luster kissed the apex of the abyss…the elders gathered for a reading of the truths of existence…" and Loki began to weave the cosmos into life, for what else could he do…to recite his fanciful raptures to an unconscious mind would do no good…

Two days he had held vigil…he had created all of the realms…and his tongue was thick with dryness…he was exhausted in his enterprise.

He had finished the long tale, and sat staring at her face.

"Please, Jane," his voice pierced the immobile air of the infirmary. "Please…come back…I cannot reach you where you are…do not leave me alone…" and he thought that this was his plea just a few days previous…that this was his greatest fear…that since he had discovered his companion, the one whom he had been searching for, that somehow she would leave, and he would be left in solitude, just as he had been in that cage.

He laid his head down next to her, his forehead touching her throat.

He fell asleep.

* * *

So cold…

It was so cold…and dark…and she was looking for something.

"Hey Jane!" said a voice, oddly familiar.

Jane turned to see Charlie, the first boy she had ever kissed…"Charlie?"

"How's it going? Sneaking out again?"

"No!" and he leaned down and kissed her.

"Charlie…" she pushed him away. "I need to find something…"

"Whaddya lookin' for?" asked a girl's voice.

Darcy.

"Darcy?" Jane breathed.

"Hey. Still doing that physics stuff?"

"Sorta.." and Jane smiled. "I've lost something…"

"There's light up there, Jane…maybe you should follow it."

Jane nodded, and followed the light.

It was getting warmer…

The glow was caressing her skin…

And she felt a press of warmth on her neck.

* * *

**_Yeah…so two updates! Ask and you shall receive…but this was terrible, as I had written the chapter, and then in my idiocy, deleted it. So, this is actually about 200 words shorter than my first attempt. Sorry…:/_**

**_Tomorrow, Jane shall wake up!_**


	14. Chapter 14

Some might say that to yearn is a fate every soul suffers. Some might say that in our struggles, we find ourselves. Others still may give way to the idea that only in the darkest hour of our torment, this life which finds us so ill at ease in so very many ways, we notice the flicker of the light of promise, and that is enough to continue on our journey.

Or, as Shakespeare had once penned:

"She should have died hereafter;

There would have been a time for such a word.

Tomorrow, and tomorrow, and tomorrow,

Creeps in this petty pace from day to day

To the last syllable of recorded time,

And all our yesterdays have lighted fools

The way to dusty death. Out, out, brief candle!

Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player

That struts and frets his hour upon the stage

And then is heard no more: it is a tale

Told by an idiot, full of sound and fury,

Signifying nothing."

Yet Jane felt not that particular hubris…for surely it would have been much easier to surrender to the bullet. To fight can be foolish, especially when one is dying…and, she thought, perhaps she would see her parents once more.

But when the feel of Loki's magic had softened her sting in her stomach, she was there…she felt it and she smiled.

How could she leave him, when it was the only thing he had ever asked of her, truly…? For her to stay was the one thing he begged her to do. And here she was, leaving him.

She did, admittedly, get lost on her way back…navigating the unconscious, even if it is your own, is a questionable pursuit. So Jane tried, and she tried, knowing that she needed to get back to that particular light she had seen just before all went black.

And the light was soft, and it felt warm after traversing her mind in dubious exploration.

Her eyes opened. She swallowed.

And the pain was acute.

Her stomach was an ache she had never experienced….to breathe was to feel it…

Her head jerked from the venomous sore, and she felt something to the right of her move.

She turned her head and saw him.

What … Who she was looking for.

His face was aghast…his jaw dropped and his eyes went wide…he pulled away…and his fingers touched her face.

"Jane?" he whispered.

Her smile was an attempt in futility. She tried, but her body wouldn't allow it. Instead, she moaned and her hand flew to her stomach.

Loki immediately stood and placed his hands over her abdomen, and called, "Eir! Come quickly!"

The release of the pain was nearly immediate…and her brow relaxed a bit.

Eir came into the hall. "Loki?"

"She is awake…quick…she needs the panacea…I'll see to the rest…"

And Eir conjured (she had some magic as well) the ingredients…she mixed them, and handed Jane a glass while Loki's hands hovered above her midsection, a green glow descending upon her.

Jane drank it, and felt heady from the effects. Her head fell back…she was weak.

"Thank you, Eir…" and Loki sat back down again, not really looking at the nursemaid.

"She will be fine, now, Loki," the two had always been rather close, so she addressed him informally.

"Yes," he replied.

And she left the pair.

Jane's eyes were trying to focus…she lifted her arm clumsily from her side and tried to rub her eyes into submission. They were stubborn.

Loki took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know," her voice was labored.

He conjured two glasses of water for them, and helped Jane to drink some. He downed his glass as well.

Jane looked at him. "You don't look so great yourself," this time she smiled.

He laughed. "No, I don't imagine that I do…I have been quite worried about you." His eyes were bloodshot, his hair unkempt, his face peppered with stubble, his shirt half open…

"Loki…"

And he laughed, his eyes became wet with his emotion…over two days he had spent here, and she had finally uttered his name. "Yes, elf?"

"I like your hair better that way."

He nodded, not knowing how exactly to respond.

So Jane continued, "What happened?"

At this, he looked away. "I think it's best if I wait to tell you that story…"

"No. Tell me now."

And he returned her gaze. He sighed, "Did you bring a weapon here, love?"

"I…" oh my god…her gun…and it all came crashing back to her mind…Torben, in her room…and he shot her…she sat upright, and immediately wished she hadn't, for the pain seared inside once more…she began to cry…it was her fault…all her fault…she had caused pain for Loki…she had caused Torben pain…and she, she basically shot herself. What an idiot she was!

"Jane…Jane…hush…" he was holding her, attempting to soothe her…"I need you to lay down…"

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god…I did this! I brought my gun!" and she laid back down, bringing her knees up to her chin and rolling on her side, facing Loki. "It's my fault! And I knew how he liked me…and I was too caught up in myself…I should've talked with him more…made him understand…"

"Jane, stop this…Sigyn…" he cleared his throat. "Do you recall, that night, when Torben was hurt in the dungeon and you came looking for him?"

"Yes."

"Yes…well, he had spoken with her…she had used her power to make his feelings and his perceptions more acute…more intense…her spell convinced him that he was in love with you, that I was dangerous…and in that vein, he thought that he was saving you from me," he paused. "It was an erratic spell, and very potent…I had thought that I had eradicated it, but, I suppose, I hadn't completely…so if you care to lay blame, I suggest you look beyond yourself and condemn me."

"I had disturbed you that night…I touched Torben's hand and distracted you…"

He sat back in the chair, shaking his head. "Jane, what am I going to do with you? Very well…yes. This is your fault entirely…you may has well shot yourself," and suddenly his mouth upturned a bit. "I shall need to find an appropriate punishment for your recklessness."

And Jane laughed. And then stopped. Her stomach…

But no sooner had she grimaced, than Loki had her turned on her back, and his magic was at work, soothing her pain.

"You should go," Jane said.

"Go?" he replied, sitting back down next to her.

"Yes…go, clean yourself up, get some rest, eat. See your family. I'll be fine."

"But…your pain…"

"If you aren't here to make me laugh, then I won't be in much pain…" she smiled. "…and can't you just give me a more binding spell…to last until you come back in five or six hours?" she swallowed and attempted a giggle.

Loki swallowed and nodded. "If you wish for me to leave…"

"Stop it, Loki. I want for you to take care of yourself. That's all. When you are rested and cleaned and have eaten and stuff, then I want you back here…I came back for you, you know."

"Pardon?"

"It would've been easy to just die…but I didn't want to leave you…so I came back."

He smiled. He stood, and he leaned forward, and claimed her mouth in a tender and chaste kiss.

He then lowered his hands over her stomach and closed his eyes…he did his best to make the spell last, but his fatigue was great…"I'll be back in a few hours."

"Ok."

And he disappeared.

Jane laid there, closed her eyes, and felt his magic guide her into somnolence.

* * *

After about five days passing with guests periodically coming and going (Loki being the most persistent of guests), Jane felt better. Yes, though she still experienced a dull ache, but it was bearable, and she decided she would get up. She was loathe to spend much time in idle attitude, and desired refreshment lest her muscles atrophy.

Loki had left her an hour or so ago, and she thought that she would surprise the royal family with her unexpected presence at the dinner table.

Jane got up, her legs felt quite weak, so she stretched them out a bit.

She went to a mirror to look at herself, and gasped.

She was pale.

Her hair was in utter disarray.

Her eyes were slightly sunken.

Her collar bone jetted out somewhat in a strange splay of wings.

She touched her face.

Jane Foster, you look awful.

She needed real food…a proper bath…comb out the mop on her head…perhaps fresh air to add some color to the pallor of her cheeks.

With purpose she left, ignoring the scream of protest in her body.

She readied a bath and sunk into its warm depths…she even shaved her legs, something she was not apt to do.

She massaged her hair with shampoo, and ignored the weakness in her arms with the effort.

She got dressed and saw to her hair.

It took near twenty minutes of laborious effort to see the job to its end, but she was pleased with the result.

Jane took out her makeup bag, and began to apply a bit. She hadn't really worn any since she had arrived in Asgard…she wondered if Loki would notice.

After her ministrations were complete, she looked at herself once more.

Much better. Still terribly thin, but everything else looked much better…she even felt better, getting up and moving around.

It was then that she noticed that the carpet had been changed in her room…the only explanation was that she must've bled on the old one, and she felt a shiver run down her spine.

She carefully went downstairs, taking things quite easy…she thought that she only needed some food to see her aright.

As she entered the dining hall, she caught Frigga's eye, and the Queen immediately stood, smiled, and went over to her.

"Oh, my dear, sweet, darling girl! You look wonderful!" and she took Jane into her arms and hugged her soundly.

"Hi, Frigga…its great to be up and about."

Jane backed out of the embrace and looked at the table.

Thor and Loki were standing, Odin remained seated at the head.

Thor smiled broadly.

Loki's face registered shock.

Frigga took Jane's arm and guided her to the table.

"Here, sweet, sit next to Loki…" and she pulled the chair out for her.

"Hi," Jane said to the group.

The brothers sat, neither taking their eyes from her.

"Well, Jane! You look well!" said the thunderer in his massive voice.

"I am feeling much better, Thor…thanks."

Jane turned her gaze to Loki on her right. "Really, I am feeling better."

Loki nodded and smiled.

He remembered himself, and poured her some water.

"You gave us a scare, little Jane," continued Thor. "Be mindful of that…don't go looking for trouble, whatever your wanderlust commands of you."

"Truly, Thor, you have the most curious of habits…asking people to curb their desires and proclivities to ease your own mind. How should you like it if I asked you to hang that hammer of yours?" Loki stated, slightly irritated.

"Loki…I only mean that Jane is mortal, and in a foreign land…"

"I am quite certain that she is aware of who she is and where she is. And as I recall, brother, the same cannot be said of you, particularly when overindulgence of a certain libation occurs," Loki looked warily at him.

"Loki…"

"Hush, the two of you. Can't we just enjoy the fact that Jane is well?" Frigga shook her head.

Jane smiled with a hint of embarrassment and sipped the water.

And before long, wine found its way into her glass.

And since it had been a little while, she felt its effects immediately.

But the supper was good, and she felt some energy pulse her body…

"I think…" she began after dinner. "I think that I'd like a walk…" she turned to Loki. "Care to join me?"

Loki nodded and swallowed, appearing a bit nervous, but got up all the same and followed her.

They didn't speak on their way down the path.

The twilight was falling in a cloak on the horizon. The air was warm, however, and sweet with the scent of blooms.

There was a stone alcove at the end of the path, and Jane made her way over to it. It was adorned with a vine, whose ends boasted violet flowers.

Jane leaned against the stones, and finally looked at Loki.

"Are you displeased at my emergence?"

He couldn't seem to look at her fully. "Of course not."

"Then why are you so distant?"

"I didn't realize that I was…"

Jane laughed. "No?"

He turned from her, folded his hands behind his back and looked to the sky. "I… am surprised to see you…and I suppose…" he cleared his throat…"I suppose I wonder at your purpose in bringing us here."

Jane went to him, and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Are you suddenly shy?"

"I am not."

"What, then?"

"I do not wish to hurt you, and you being so recently recovered, I am fearful that my dynamism might do damage."

"You worry at your virility?" she asked into his back.

"Yes." Jane laughed, and Loki turned. "What?" he asked, slightly hurt.

"Oh come ON. Don't give me that."

"You doubt me?"

"Completely…you are not to be trusted," and she smiled. "Loki…that night, just before I was …shot…I had made up my mind to…let myself go…to…well," and she paused. "To…"

"Yes?"

"To make love to you."

"Ah…" and Loki smiled. "That, elf, is a most delightful thought…" and now he paused. "But my concern stands…"

"What." she stated simply.

He touched Jane's face…"Jane…it nearly killed me to see you so close to death…I cannot have you suffer further...especially not at my hands."

She pulled away. "I don't understand you…you're all over the place. You want me, then you don't, then you do…"

"I always want you, love."

"No you don't…I'm fine, Loki…really…" and she was suddenly struck with a thought…she grabbed him and pulled him to her, assaulting his mouth.

Her tongue demanded a rejoinder, and he acquiesced.

He moaned softly, and Jane lost herself in the feel of his back under her hands…she pulled him even closer so that no space could be spied between them.

He led her to the stone wall which she had so recently leaned against, and pushed her back. His hands were now given free reign over her, and he completely succumbed to the desire…Over her breasts, avoiding her stomach, her hips, her bottom…He pulled her legs up around him, and pushed himself against her, leaving her mouth and kissing her neck hungrily.

"Jane…" he breathed…"I cannot…"

"What?" and she grabbed his face and pulled him toward her, kissing him once more.

He pulled away…his breath was very heavy. He swallowed.

"Not here…not like this…" and he took her hand and they appeared in his room. He sat her on the bed. "Jane…I have a wonderful idea…"

She looked at him crookedly. "What is it?"

"Tomorrow, I shall take you somewhere…and then, after we spend a day in complete bliss, I shall take you in my arms and love you properly."

"Are you nervous or something?"

Loki laughed heartily…in fact, he couldn't stop. "Nervous? You think me nervous?"

"Why else…?"

"Because I mean to ascertain your health…and I want you well rested…I have many plans for you…"

"You mean to frighten me?" Jane giggled.

"No…" and he knelt before her, his hands on her hips. "No…I mean to ravish you…I mean to devour your very soul…I mean for my name to be burned into your being so that no man, nor woman, nor any other thing in all of Yargasill shall ever be uttered from your lips in passion again…you shall know no ardor such that I will supply you with…none ever have, nor ever will touch you with my intent…and you will be mine…" and as he finished into her mouth, he claimed hers, and she suffocated from the intensity. He wrapped his arms around her possessively, and pulled her close so that her legs wrapped around his chest, and she fancied she might faint…

He pulled away, and took her head in his hands. "Does that sound agreeable, elf?" his tone decidedly less dark, and his mouth curled in humor.

Jane could only nod in response.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So...here's your citrus. Please be forewarned, there is some sexiness going on here...fairly explicit stuff. I did my best...**

**No update tomorrow, dears. Sunday's me day off...**

* * *

It was a timid morning. Nary a sliver of light found its way through the glass of the vast windows of Jane's room.

She rose and thought about how today she would be taken from the palace and made to explore part of Asgard…but first, she had morning lessons to see to.

Jane made her way downstairs and found the Queen already at the table eating.

"Good morning, dear heart," she seemed so warm to Jane since the incident.

"Morning Frigga," and she smiled. "How are you?"

"Well enough. You and Loki have an outing today, is that not so?"

Jane nodded.

"Yes…Your charges have been quite distraught at you not being here, but then, they have only a day or two left before their parents retrieve them for home."

"Is that right?"

Frigga smiled. "Yes…they need to get back, I fear…"

"And Torben…how is he?"

A solemn look graced the Queen's face. "He refuses to come out of his room…he takes his meals there…Adriel suffers with worry."

Jane swallowed. "Maybe I should…I dunno…try to talk to him."

"I don't think that that would do much good, Jane…he is a troubled child…"

"But…"

"No," continued the Queen. "I think not…"

"Ok then," she surrendered. "I'll go see to Seth and Adriel."

And Jane went to the library and began to teach the young ones. They asked her questions about what had happened to her, and she was appropriately vague.

At lunchtime, the children went to the dining hall, and Jane made to follow…she stood and looked to the doorway.

Loki stood there.

He smiled at her and went toward her. "Hello, elf. How was your morning with the wards?"

Jane smiled in return. "Fine…they are a delight."

"Yes…you like children?"

"I…" and she cleared her throat. "Um…yeah. Yes, I like children."

Loki laughed. "Do not concern yourself…I am not asking you to bear my offspring…" and he pulled her into an embrace. "…yet," and he kissed her mouth softly.

Jane laughed. "So…where are we going?"

"I had thought…" and he paused. "It occurred to me, after you left my room last evening, that you had not experienced the discomfort you usually do at my transport…"

"No, I guess I hadn't."

He pulled away from her. "Quite…so, in that vein…I thought we might test your mettle and venture a bit further than what I had originally planned…"

"Ok."

He smiled. "Ready?"

Jane gulped. "Yes," she whispered in reply.

He held out his arm, and she took it…

…and the black closed in…

Jane's eyes adjusted, and though she felt somewhat queasy and breathless, it wasn't violent the way it normally was.

They stood atop a precipice…the wind whipped around her, and she felt for Loki's hand for support.

Below her laid the sea in soft and azure expanse…it lapped slowly on the rocks jetting out below…it sifted its contents pushing them to the surface to kiss the air, and then down again in lulling song.

She looked at Loki and smiled.

"What do you think?" he asked.

And she returned her gaze to the sea. "Lovely."

He motioned for her to sit next to him, and he conjured a glass of something…Jane sipped it, it was slightly sweet, but not overly so.

Jane looked at him…he appeared much more at ease than was usual…even his clothes…though he still wore black, the shirt hung loosely from his frame, and it wasn't his usual tunic, it appeared to be much more Midgardian in style. His boots were the same, but everything about his appearance was informal and amiable.

And his hair….Jane noted…was not so rigid from his face. It could have been the wind, but she liked it and she grinned her pleasure. He looked much like a poet from 16th century England…rough, impassioned, tormented yet simultaneously carefree.

He wasn't looking at her. "What are you staring at, Jane Foster?" and now he looked at her and smiled. "You think me handsome?" his eyebrow cocked in question.

Jane coughed. "Ha…ah…yeah. I do."

"Is that so…" and he leaned over. "Well…allow me to return your sentiment of physical beauty…" and he kissed her cheek. "It is as though I could melt in your skin…like a soft liquid opiate…and your voice as though a tonic to my every worry…"

"I didn't offer you all of that, love…" she returned.

"You called me love…?" he leaned back, slightly amused.

"Yeah…I…love you…so…" Jane smirked and her face betrayed a "well, duh," look.

And he laughed. "Forgive me…I am merely unaccustomed to terms of endearment in reference to me…save my mother, I suppose."

"Well…get used to it," and she kissed his mouth.

He laid back, and brought her with him, and pointed to the sky…

"What…?" and then Jane saw them. Stars…in the height of day. "Stars…" she breathed.

"Yes. Stars. In Asgard, the stars are so bright, that at certain vantage points in the realm, one can enjoy their brilliance even in the glare of afternoon sun."

"Wow," replied the astrophysicist.

And Loki would point, and Jane asked questions, and he would answer all of them in turn.

A couple of hours passed thus, and Jane felt a bit stiff from lying on the rock. She sat up and rubbed her neck, stretched her arms out.

"Are you well, elf?"

"Yeah…just a bit…sore, I guess."

Loki laughed. "That will not do at all…our activities later will demand that you be as nimble as possible."

Jane looked at him and smacked his arm.

He touched her back and her muscles relaxed, and the soreness disappeared.

"Thanks," she said.

He nodded. "Would you care to see the village below?"

"Village? Um…yeah…" she said with a suggestion of it being an obvious answer to his query.

He stood, and offered her his arm.

And they stood in the middle of a square, there was a fountain playing, and there were people about, not really taking note of the pair, merely going about their day, preparing for mealtime.

Jane looked about in awe, though there was nothing particularly profound in the scene.

"Come, Jane…let us walk this way…"

And he led her along the road, his hand grasping hers. "Where is everyone going?"

"Most are preparing for eventide…and the meal to be consumed at the hour…"

"Where are _we_ going?"

"Just there…" and he pointed to a quaint looking pub.

They entered the place…it was a bit dark, but cozy…there was plenty of wood everywhere. And there was a stage at the far end…a woman and a man were arranging instruments.

Loki led her to a chair and table and pulled one of the heavy dark wooden chairs out for her to sit.

"Evening, Prince Loki…haven't seen you in a while…" and the keep looked at Jane and smiled.

"No, Arthur…I've been these many months coming and going from Jutenheim."

"Aye," Arthur replied. "I had heard about the war and Asgard's victory."

"Yes, 'tis fortunate indeed."

"A blessing from Valhalla," and he looked at Jane. "What'll have, m'Lady?" he spoke in a strange accent.

"Ah…"

"We will enjoy my usual, Arthur…thank you."

The keep nodded and left to procure the drinks.

"You come here often, I guess?"

Loki looked at her and smiled. "I have been known to frequent some indigenous alehouses in my many years…"

"Like this one, for instance…"

"Par exemple, oui."

Jane gaped at him. "You speak French, too?"

Loki laughed. "I am familiar with every language of Yargasill…though most speak the All-Tongue…something you would do well to learn, Jane."

"Wow. You are…"

"What?"

"I dunno…does Thor and Frigga and Odin speak every language, too?"

The drinks arrived, and Loki took a healthy drought. "Odin does, yes…Thor…" and he sniggered a touch. "He speaks many well enough…he makes a valiant effort…Frigga knows some…I believe she let it fall by the wayside…"

"You are very close with her…Frigga," and Jane sipped her drink. Wow. It was very good.

"I am, yes."

And music began to play.

"Are you closest with her, would you say?"

He downed the rest. "Until recently, yes. I should say so," he paused. "Whom were you closest with, Jane?"

"Um…" her finger traced the mouth of the glass. "No one, really."

"No one."

"Nope." She looked at Loki, and she noticed a hint of doubt. "I told you…I am an orphan…and I only had one friend in the orphanage…and she went away."

"What was her name?"

"Darcy."

Loki nodded. "And your…lovers…? Is that an appropriate term?"

"There was Sam and Peter. That's about it…the other one I lost my virginity to, and it was more of a one-off…no big deal."

"No big deal?" he laughed. "I assure you, elf, those words will never be uttered in reference to our love making."

"You are confident, aren't you?" she looked crookedly at him.

"I have never experienced complaint."

"Maybe because you're…I dunno…a _SORCERER_ and a _PRINCE _and they feared that you'd turn them into something or cut their head off or something."

His hand flew to his chest in mock surprise. "You doubt my veracity?"

"No…I merely think that there is a possibility that you overstate your…aptitude."

At this, he leaned quite close to her from across the table. His eyes peered at her. "Tread lightly, love, you have no idea what you are in for…" he breathed. And then he laughed and sat back.

Jane swallowed and nodded.

The music played, and they drank some more…not too much, mind…but a few more.

They had been laughing and talking, and Jane lost herself in the rhythm of the music being played. She felt heady and light…

She turned toward Loki.

He was staring steadily at her.

His gaze was intense, his eyes seemed to be peering right into her soul.

"Loki?"

He stood with purpose and he went to the other side of the table, pulled her chair out, and offered her his hand.

Jane took it a bit hesitantly…she stood…and then the blackness closed in….

Her intake of breath was deep.

She felt Loki's hand let go…

She opened her eyes…she was in his bedroom.

Jane swallowed. She felt all of her previous trepidation seep into her mind…

Jane turned…he was standing behind her…

"…and although she is uneasy at the prospect…I shall set her mind to rest…"

"Loki…?"

He went over to her, and placed his finger to her lips and shook his head.

"Morning's fair light cannot compare to the luster of her eyes…" and he placed his hands on either side of her face, and kissed her forehead softly, both of her cheeks, and then her lips, barely brushing them.

"Nor the most saccharine of delights can rival her lips…"

His hands traced down her side, eliciting a soft squeal deep in Jane's throat.

He took the bottom of her shirt, and lifted it from her, his gaze never leaving her eyes.

Jane swallowed.

His hands wrapped her sides in soft possession…."…and her skin, in its sea of supple charm, puts the most tender of terrains to shame…"

Her bra disappeared under his magic, and he laid her down on the bed.

He hovered over her…his fingers slowly tracing her torso, but his eyes fixed on Jane's. He found her breast, and Jane arched in response. He kissed her mouth softly…

And then he made his way down…

"…her corporeal self responds in delicate answer…" and he took her nipple in his mouth…Jane swallowed, and gasped…

And he left it…though his fingers still danced over them…

He caressed her stomach…and it twitched…and he lingered a bit over where her wound once was stamped in her skin…"Though her boldness is unyielding, her mind is keen, and I bend in awe of her fortitude…" and his lips traced the place of the bullet entry, and he kissed it tenderly.

At this, he sat up...his clothes suddenly gone.

He took her waist, and pulled her pants down, and they disappeared…he was still looking at her with such potency that Jane almost looked away.

His hands took hold of her hips, and he pulled her toward him…

His head dropped once more, and Jane closed her eyes…

He found her center, and his tongue danced along…kissing…siphoning her arousal…he lingered long…and Jane screamed in her orgasm…and when he emerged…he began once more…"…and such honey molten heat she does offer…"

He made his way back up her body…"…no other lustful sound do my ears long to hear…than her own cry for me…" and he once more hovered above her…he bent his head down to Jane's ear…"Say my name…" he whispered.

"Loki…" her voice quivered.

He parted her legs, and he entered her…and Jane's entire body quaked in response. Her hands grasped at his back...she felt powerless from his ministrations...

"Thus I am undone…" he reared up…placing his hands palm-down on the bed next to her…his head thrown back…"…and I only wish to complete it…" and he moved inside of her…"I cannot hope for any opiate other than her…" and he thrust again…"My entire body a pulse…" again…"an invocation of her name…" again… "my only thought…" again… "her name…" once more…"Jane…" he whispered…his head fell down…his long sable locks brushing her erect nipples…"Jane…" and he was silent…he filled her and cried.

His elbows bent and he found her face. He was smiling at her.

Jane brushed the hair away from his face.

"Jesus Christ, Loki," she managed.

He laughed. "Never…never doubt me, Jane."

"Um…no," and she laughed.

He fell next to her. "Well…was that to your liking?"

"I can't even begin…" she rubbed her face.

"And do you feel better about things?"

"Yes…but a bit guilty…I just laid there…"

He shifted and rested his head in his palm. "That, love…was all that I required of you…at present…"

"Oh."

"Do not fret, elf…I long to be at your disposal as well…" and he kissed her mouth passionately.

And the pair resumed their activities until the moons of Asgard burned their last light of night.


	16. Chapter 16

Her eyes darted open.

And she felt his arms wrapped tightly around her.

She was on her back, and Loki's head was on her chest, his embrace tight, and he was asleep.

She sighed, and thought about the night before…

He hadn't been wrong. He was the most attentive of lovers…she had enjoyed many, many (too many, she had lost count) orgasms, and he had been equal parts tender and passionate. They had laughed at times, they had talked, but their carnal actions trumped all else, and Jane had been left in quite a state.

She thought most about their first encounter, and how he had been deliberate and soft…setting her mind at ease as he had promised at the outset.

She wondered slightly at it now, and thought that when he woke, she might question him.

And lo and behold, he stirred…

He moaned a touch and sighed.

His hand moved from her side, extracting his grip, and slowly made way to her breast, massaging it gently.

"Good morning, Loki."

"To have my first vision of day your swell of breast is something that I should never tire of."

Jane laughed.

He peeled himself from her, and laying prone, stretched his cords of muscles and sat upright. He situated himself against his headboard, rubbed his face, and looked at Jane.

"Good morning, elf," and he smiled.

Jane sat as well, and smiled widely. "Sleep well, then?"

"Indeed…"

"It's fortunate that I do not have lessons…that the children's parents are fetching them today…I don't think that I could teach."

"Well, I don't think that I would allow you, anyway."

Jane squinted at him. "Allow me?"

"How could I? I mean to have you here, for at least the remainder of the day…" and he smirked. "Fear not, Jane. I'll let your body heal a bit…but I mean you to be right here when you are recovered."

"I'm fine, Loki…"

"Are you?" he seemed unconvinced.

"Yes…a bit thirsty, but fine."

He conjured a glass of water. "I suppose I had rather drained you of your fluids…"

Jane drank deeply, and putting the glass down, turned toward him with a bit of a dark look on her countenance. "You, Loki, are a ferocious liar."

"Pardon?"

"You spew the most dreadful of lies."

He appeared to be confused. "While what you say has been true, I cannot think what you are referring to specifically…"

Jane smirked. "I am referring to the statement that you are not a poet. What do you call those verses you uttered when seducing me last night?"

Loki laughed. "As I said, love, I am not a poet. I maintain that conceit despite your objections."

"What was that, then?"

"It was…my worship of you…my claim to possession…"

"Couldn't you just as easily as said, "I worship you, you are mine?" Much less fuss."

"Yes, but much less fun. Much less poignant…" he paused. "Was it displeasing at all?"

"No…on the contrary…it was beautiful, erotic, and wonderful," she admitted.

"Well, why complain?" he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not…necessarily," and Jane moved her hand to his chest, then grasped his shoulder, and she pulled herself atop him, straddling his hips. "But I should, you know, return it…"

Loki looked at her with a hint of surprise, but it quickly turned to desire…his hands moved around her back, and he pulled her close, kissing her deeply.

Jane ended it, nipping his lower lip.

"You, Loki, are mine…as much as I am yours, and I shall endeavor to see this promise to its fullest end…" and she lowered herself on his erection, hugging it in her warmth. She began to move.

"These arms, which contain such strength…" she grasped them, "are mine to be embraced in…" and she moved again, yet softly. "This chest, holding your heart, is mine to rest my face against…" and she rubbed her hands across it, moving slightly faster. "Your hands are mine alone to give me comfort and pleasure…" and she took his right hand, and kissed its palm, then placed it on her breast. "Your sex…mine…" and she threw her head back, increasing her rise and fall, leaning back, resting her hands behind her, just as he went to pull her close. He moaned. Jane then sat back up, her pace quickening…"…and your mind, your language, your tongue…" she kissed him deeply. "Are for me, and me alone…"

He grabbed her back, lowering his grasp to her ass, and pulled her so that their union was such that they appeared truly as one. He took his hand and massaged her sex so that she instantly found her climax, and Loki followed in suit.

"There," Jane continued, after finding her breath. "Now we are in complete understanding."

Loki swallowed. "There can be no doubt," and he kissed her mouth softly.

Jane took herself off of him, and ran her hand through her hair.

"Well, elf…I am quite at a loss…."

"Good," she replied, laughing.

He looked away. "Jane…"

"Hmm?"

"Did you find…upon first meeting my brother…did you find him to be attractive?" he had a hint of concern in his voice, and of some understanding that Jane was ignorant to.

"That's an odd question to ask," she replied.

He looked at her. "It isn't… most do."

"I…" she looked at the ceiling, as though it might hold an answer…trying to recall the scene, it seemed so very long ago. "I think that…yes, I may have thought him to be a striking figure. But not beyond that. Why?"

"And did you think me striking when you happened upon me in that lane?"

She smirked. "Yes."

He nodded and looked at his hands resting on his lap. "Frigga showed me something after your…accident. She showed me a future wherein you and Thor were lovers, and he and I fought on Midgard."

"Oh."

"That's your response? Oh?"

"Well, what would you like for me to say? That isn't what happened. I love you…and yes, Thor isn't unattractive, but I find you to be much more my…type," she finished with a smile.

He nodded.

"You and Thor…you are competitive, I guess?"

"Somewhat."

"You're both very different."

"We are," Loki continued, looking at the window beyond Jane. "But he is a good sort. And I wasn't for a long time…he means well…he's just…not the most urbane of minds."

"No. Unlike you."

He looked at her and laughed. "Quite…I used to be insanely jealous of him…" he noted her disbelief. "It's true…but, of the many lessons I learned in that cell, I discovered that it was not the best way to proceed, that my jealousy was more about me than him, and so I abandoned it," he paused and his gaze fell. "That's not to say it never creeps into my consciousness now and again."

Jane shrugged. "I suppose that's fair."

Loki then got up and conjured some pants. He went to his books and began to pull a few from the shelves. "We need to see to your mortality."

Jane pulled the sheet up around her. "Excuse me?"

He opened a volume and flipped through some of the pages. "Your mortality. It needs to be addressed."

And Jane stood with the sheet wrapped around her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, elf, that you shall need to consume an apple of Iuonn, and that shall afford you mortality…I only cannot recall if there is a specific season wherein it is ideal for consumption…" and he put the book back, took another one, and flipped through.

"I'll be immortal?"

"Hmmm," he responded, not looking at her.

"How…I mean…I won't die?"

"You'll live approximately three or four thousand years," he said matter-of-factly.

Jane swayed…and grabbed onto the obliging chair in front of her.

Loki dropped the book and rushed to her, and grabbed her arm. "Jane! What is it?"

"I…four thousand YEARS?!" she choked.

He laughed. "Yes, elf…do you think that I'd want to merely have you here with me for the next fifty years or so? I'd be left in desolation for a few millennia."

"I…"

"Is this not something that you want?" he asked with a hint of disappointment.

"Ah…" Jane rubbed her face and sat down. "Loki…this is just…what does one DO with thousands of years?"

He didn't appear to understand.

So she continued. "I mean…surely you'll tire of me… and then…and there's daily life…"

He sat across from her on the table and took her hands. "Jane, I cannot imagine that I'll ever, as you said, grow tired of you…and life will continue just as it has…we can visit the Nine…perhaps…have children?" and he smiled.

"You forget your wife."

His face grew serious. "I never forget her."

Jane nodded. "I'm sorry."

He cleared his throat. "You needn't take the apple straight away. Think on it if you like…and what's more, I'm certain that there is a year, or a season, when its effects are most potent…I merely need to discover when…" and he got up again, and picked up the book.

She nodded.

_Four thousand years. _How on earth was she to wrap her mind around such an idea?

Thousands of years to fill.

It was inconceivable to her finite mind…

But then…she could learn much.

…and perhaps, bear children with Loki.

Jane smiled. That might be fun.

Loki snapped the book shut. "I need to see Odin."

"Now?"

"Yes…I'll return forthwith, elf…" he pecked her cheek.

"Ok…can I maybe take a bath?…I'd like to wash and see the children before they go…"

His hand caressed her face. "You needn't ask…but I'd much prefer you to wait for me…I'd dearly love to wash you…" he finished his sentence in her mouth and kissed her.

Jane laughed and he left.

She went into the bath and filled the tub with warm water.

Her fingers traced the surface lazily as she lost herself in thought.

Four thousand years…

Jane lowered herself into the tub.

She was Loki's.

He was hers.

They were tethered in a taut grip of symmetry.

Jane sat with her limbs stretched out, and she sank beneath the surface.

She blew air bubbles from her nose.

She opened her eyes under the water.

There, hovering above the tub, was a face…

Green.

Black eyes.

Wild, black hair.

A murderous stare curled in a menacing smirk…

A hand reached down….

And Jane's head broke the surface of the water….


	17. Chapter 17

Horror engulfed Jane as she whipped her head around.

Nothing.

No one was there.

Had she imagined it?

She clambered out of the tub and wrapped one of Loki's robes around her. It was much too big, his stature being over six feet in height, and she tripped a bit as she ran out of the room.

Get to the children.

Jane made her way down the corridor and into the collection of rooms which harbored the wards.

She burst into the room, and saw Adriel and Seth sitting on the floor, a few bags littered across the floor in anticipation of their departure.

"Adriel, Seth….come with me," Jane held out her hand to guide them.

"Is everything alright, Lady Jane?" Adriel asked.

"Yes…I need you to come with me, though…I wanted to have the opportunity to say goodbye, anyway…" she finished, attempting to quell their obvious concern.

Jane went into her room to put some clothes on.

"Um…" she didn't want to change in front of them, nor did she want them out of her sight. "Turn around…"

And they did.

Her skin was still a bit wet from her bath as she wrestled with her clothes. She pulled on her shoes and took them by their hands and led them downstairs.

Find Loki.

Find Torben.

The children were silent as she dragged them through the massive hall toward the throne room.

Her palms began to sweat, her grip was so tight.

"My Lady, you are hurting me…" complained Adriel.

"Oh, sorry…" Jane loosened her grip.

Where was the sorceress?

Jane rushed along…and saw the door of the destination she sought.

And then it happened….

Jane's ears filled with an explosion.

The trio were thrown against the wall, and heat…so much heat…

Where were their hands…Jane pulled herself from the wall, and opened her eyes.

A fountain of green fire filled her vision…it raced to the top of the palace, searing its heat, and blowing a hole in the ceiling.

Jane gasped and looked around.

There…there to her left was Seth…he was moving, attempting to stand. Jane grabbed his hand and stood…

But Adriel wasn't there.

"Adriel!" she screamed. "Adriel!"

Panic took over…she pulled Seth away from the fire fountain, still blazing from the gaping hole in the floor, stretching to the now yawning hole in the ceiling, making its way to the sky.

Where was everyone?

She decide to put Seth outside…surely there were people out there to watch him…and then she could find Adriel…Torben…Loki.

Jane rushed outside and found some of the Aesir staring at the palace in horror. The fire screamed in its effort to reach Asgard's sky. Jane watched it for a moment, only because she couldn't look away, it was transfixing.

She remembered herself, and went to one of the servants.

"Can you watch Seth, please?"

The woman barely acknowledged Jane as she wrapped her arms around the boy.

Jane cleared her throat. "Where's the royal family?"

"Inside, my Lady…I don't know…we haven't seen any of them."

Good god.

Jane nodded and went back inside.

"Lady Jane! Do not go back!" someone screamed, but she paid no heed.

"Adriel! Torben!" Jane yelled.

The heat was intense, but no smoke could be seen…enchanted fire, Jane thought.

The remaining servants and such were all running for exits as best they could.

Where could they be? Frigga…Thor…Odin…_Loki._

Could he be in the dungeon…

Could Adriel have been taken by Sigyn?

She should just go there…just get to the dungeon. It was the obvious source of the fire. What else could be done?

At her decision, Jane heard her name.

"Jane!" it was Frigga.

The Queen rushed to Jane.

"Jane…come with me…"

"Where…where is everyone?"

Frigga was pulling her. "Thor just went to the dungeon…Odin was taken by the sorceress…I do not know where Loki is…"

Her heart sank. "And Torben? Adriel?"

"The children…?" she gasped.

"Let go, Frigga. I'm going to find them…have you been down there?"

"No," she replied. "But you cannot…if something were to happen to you…" and tears filled the corners of her eyes.

Jane ripped her arm free. "I don't care. I'm _not _going to just wait and see what happens."

And Jane ran to the staircase descending to the bowels of the castle, ignoring the frantic pleas of the Queen.

Oh my god oh my god…Jane's heart pounded. Loki…Loki…_please please please be ok…_

She heard Thor's thunderous voice before she saw him.

He was swinging Mjölnir, and saying, "Free him, witch, or suffer my wrath."

"Oooohhh…big brother Thor is soooo scary…not a bit of templed peace or sad station…that little one so sad so sad…and the other….she steals…she took the boy…she took the husband…"

Jane peered around the stone column, and this was what she saw:

Odin was encased in the source of the fire, though he merely seemed to be trapped, not in pain. Thor's back was facing Jane…and Adriel…she was sitting against the wall, without an expression on her face, staring at nothing.

No Loki.

No Torben.

"You make no sense. Free the King…" Thor said.

"And then I shall die…die…diddy diddy die die…but I want that…I want it…I want I want I want…"

"You shall not be executed, Sigyn…" Thor replied, hanging Mjölnir at his side.

"No…" she said. "Because then _Loki_ will die…" and she laughed hysterically. "Die die Loki die…diddy diddy die die…"

"Cease this! Put out this fire and free Odin."

A soft green glow was suddenly spotted in the far corner.

Sigyn gasped.

And Loki appeared.

His head was bent low in a menacing stare…his eyes peering at his wife.

He stood erect and walked toward the fire, hands folded behind his back as though this was something only mildly interesting.

"Loki," said the sorceress.

"Sigyn," he replied and nodded.

He looked at the fire and laughed.

"How did you get out, Loki?" and she laughed, mirthless and menacing.

He began to pace around the fire appearing to examine it. "While your enchantment was somewhat effective, it could hardly encase me for very long," he peered at his father through the green blaze. "Odin, it would seem, is not so fortunate…but then, he is an old King." He backed away from it to gain a better view.

"Can't I just use Mjölnir?" asked Thor.

Loki rolled his eyes at his brother. "Yes, do that, Thor. Let us smite an enchanted fire and just see what happens. Excellent postulation."

"Well…" Thor began.

But Sigyn's laughter interrupted. "Thor's hammer…hammer won't do much here…Thor and his hammer…"

Loki then noticed Adriel. "What did you do to the child?"

"Awww…does the villain _care?_ Has he discovered his _heart_?"

He waved his hand in anger and frustration and the fire disappeared, Odin fell in a heap and Thor rushed to his side.

Sigyn appeared to not have anticipated that.

"What is it that you want, witch?" Loki hissed.

"Freedom…death…freedom…death…" she repeated as she backed herself against the wall.

His hands fell to his side. "Sigyn, you know that I cannot grant you either of those things."

And the sorceress began to cry. "No…no one can…I'm here…I'm alone…and you…you have that mortal now…she takes everything…" she finished with a spat.

Loki swallowed. "I can make things better for you here…"

"How?! No air for me…no air for me…" and she wailed and hugged herself, and her green skin softened to a pale white, and her eyes became less black, more grey…

Jane used the opportunity to go to Adriel. She knelt in front of her…

Thor spotted Jane as he attempted to left the ailing King. "Jane…you shouldn't be here…I'll take the child."

"No…I can't leave…not when Loki…"

"Ah ha ha ha!" cried the witch. "There she is…." she hissed.

Loki didn't turn around. He didn't need to. He gathered his magic…the force of which sent his hair blowing…he raised his hands, and Sigyn was pinned against the wall. The sorceress screamed.

"Kill me, Loki! Kill us both! End it end it end it end it," she wailed.

Jane went to him, and placed her hand on his back.

She immediately felt his muscles relax a bit.

"Loki," she whispered. "Let her go."

"No," he responded simply.

"Loki," Jane persisted. "Just put her back in her cell."

"She will never let me go, Jane…and I cannot kill her…the spell demands that I die in turn…I cannot…I do not know what to do…" his voice broke, but his stare remained on the sorceress."…and then what…I can never truly be happy…I shall forever be beholden to her insanity…and you…" he attempted to glance at her…"…you, love…you shall suffer too…she will never give you peace…"

"Loki…please…don't despair…I love you…please…" and she tugged at his arm.

Loki's eyes closed. His hands fell and he sighed. "Jane…" and he put Sigyn back in the cell. "I'm trapped…I'm in a cell, too…what good will I be to you? A man who can never honor you as you should be…a man who is forever tethered to another in endless misery…"

"I don't care," Jane whispered. And in that moment, Jane realized fully just how much it didn't matter. How much she loved him…that she was willing to bend her morality to suit who he was…what he was…a frail and flimsy belief system, she supposed.

But it was fine…and in that moment in the cold black dim of the dungeon, Jane felt her heart sing and her soul soar…she knew that she had loved him, she had wrestled with death itself to be with him, to not abandon him. But it was in that singular span of time that she knew without a hint of dubiety, that she would be there. That she both needed and wanted and was absolutely irrevocably his, no matter what. Because the night previous, though he had claimed her, and that morning, she had claimed him, there were still her scruples whose itch was persistent.

She let it go. She threw off the cloak of idle ethics…it blinded her to her heart.

She wouldn't be a whore. She would be Loki's lover, and if that meant they never married, so be it.

She had tarried long with the supposition that commitment was expressed only in marriage.

"Loki…let's go…let's bring Adriel up so that you can see to her...let's just live, Loki...I'm not afraid..."

And she touched his cheek.

And he smiled.

Odin and Thor stood watching…and they both nodded.

"Let us repair the damage, my son," Odin's voice was weak as he spoke to Loki.

Loki nodded.

And the glass shattered.

And the screams pierced the stiff and cold air.

And there were flashes, and a yell…and something hit her head…

Jane turned around dizzily…

Loki was on the floor…

Sigyn was laying prone next to him.

And Torben was holding Gungnir in his hand, panting hard.


	18. Chapter 18

No movement.

Not from Jane.

Not from Torben.

Not Odin, nor Thor.

And Sigyn was laying dead on the floor.

And Loki…

_"__Do something…"_ Jane whispered. **_"DO SOMETHING!" _**she yelled now, her terror plain in her plea.

Odin rushed as fast as he could to his adopted son's side. In his weakened state he began to trace his hands over him. "Get Frigga, Thor. Now."

Jane couldn't cry. She she couldn't feel anything…everything that she was was laying lifeless on the floor of the dungeon.

Torben touched Jane's hand.

She bent to face him.

He was crying. "I'm…sorry….I wanted to kill her…to kill her for what she did to me…to you! She tormented me afterwards…I couldn't leave my room, I thought she'd make me hurt someone…"

Jane swallowed. She nodded, and she wrapped her arms about him, his head just a few inches below hers in height. "I understand Torben…it's over now."

"Is the Prince going to die?"

"I dunno…" Jane admitted. And she closed her eyes in pain.

Frigga arrived in a state, appearing next to Odin on the floor. "Odin…my King…husband…"

"Come, Frigga…"

And she went to her beloved boy, had a second of dread pass along her visage…but Frigga was wise and industrious…and she began to summon all of her magic. She toiled much…and Jane noticed that a green hue hovered above him…it appeared to be trying to get inside of Loki.

Odin sat next to him…muttering and moving his hands.

After about half and hour in constant attention, Odin stood.

The green light had dissipated somewhat, it appeared to be sinking into the Prince's skin.

Frigga remained knelt at his head, weaving her spells and focused on the task…she didn't stop when Odin did.

"Hand me Gungnir, please, Jane."

And Jane did as he asked.

Odin took the scepter and placed the tip over Loki's heart. He muttered something in the All-Tongue, and the glow grew…Frigga's chant became more vociferous…

A sound, like particles hurrying away from a nebula, like the sound of speed just before it stops, was heard…and Loki breathed.

Odin sunk on Gungnir…"Take me to my chambers, son…I am fatigued." And Thor left with Odin.

Frigga stood.

"Is he…?" Jane could not hope to want.

"He is alive…but only just. Come, Jane, Torben…I'll take Loki to the infirmary and we can discuss these events."

* * *

Loki laid there, undulating between blue and alabaster skin…he was at times Frost Giant, at times Aesir…

"What's happening, Frigga?" Jane asked, looking at him.

They had spent an hour explaining to her everything that had occurred in the dungeon. Frigga had nodded, and sent Torben back to his rooms with a healer. He shouldn't be alone.

"Loki's magic is very, very weak. It is attempting to amalgamate itself to him again…but since it was ripped from him, it's a very tedious process."

"I don't understand…shouldn't he be…"

"Dead…yes…and he would have had he been the one to deliver Sigyn her death. But…something tells me that he may have lost his magic only, and not suffered the pain of death…if she died at another's hand, as we now see."

Jane gaped at her. "You mean…you mean she could've been executed all this time…and he lived with this…?"

"Allow me to answer as fully as possible, Jane," and she paused. "Firstly, this is conjecture, and we would never have risked his life to test a theory. Second, his magic is his life blood…without it for a prolonged amount of time, he will die. It was fortunate the Odin was there to hinder its release…now, the magic wants to be reunited with him…but it needs time…observe, Jane," and Frigga pointed at Loki's arm.

It was pulsing a green glow…it was slow, in spurts, moving through his body.

Frigga continued. "Sigyn's father knew this, so he understood that Loki would never survive long without his magic. That the spell would empty him of it should she die, and he would be on death's heels behind her."

Jane nodded. "Will he be alright?"

"I think so, Jane. But he will likely be very weak for a while."

"Ok," she said. She still hadn't found her tears.

Frigga nodded and smiled. "Would you care for something to eat before I see to Odin and the rather large hole in the palace roof? It needs addressing before long… I think rain shall be descending upon us soon enough…"

Jane smiled for the first time in what seemed like ages. "No, I'm fine. Thanks anyway."

Frigga got up. "Jane…would you…do you think that you'd like to go to Midgard while Loki recovers? It would be a fine opportunity for you to say any goodbyes to your home you might have…" she looked at Jane knowingly.

Jane looked at the Queen and she laughed. "I'm already home, my Queen."

And Frigga left, nodding her smile and knowledge.

She sat there. She kept her vigil just as Loki had done for her when she had been ill, only Jane had no tales to spin. She had no magic to stay his pain.

She felt so useless.

So alone.

And it was eerie and somewhat grotesque the way his appearance would change every thirty seconds or so. She hoped that it would stop soon. She didn't care if he remained in Frost Giant form, as long as he ceased this dance between appearances.

Her head hung back and she looked at the ceiling.

Might as well get comfortable, Jane…

She put her feet up on another chair and rested her head in her palm. Her eyes closed in sleep.

...

"Lady Jane," a healer was at her side, and Jane noticed that Eir was attending to Loki on his left.

"What? Sorry…yes?" she said groggily.

"The Queen desires counsel."

Jane nodded and stood. She stretched. She wished that Frigga would just come and talk to her here.

Jane made her way to the Queen's chambers…she arrived, and knocked.

"Come in," called Frigga.

"Hey, Frigga…" Jane said informally.

"Jane, have a seat."

She sat.

Frigga sat across from her. "Healing Loki took a dire toll on the King…he is in Odinsleep…and Thor will be King."

Jane's mouth hung agape. "What?" she breathed.

"Yes…he is in regenerative sleep. With the spell of Sigyn's fire and the action of saving Loki, he has fallen into sleep."

"Will he…wake up?"

"Probably," replied Frigga meekly.

"For how long will this last?"

Frigga's eyes fell. "It is difficult to say. A month…a year….?"

"Oh my god."

"Yes. So Thor will rule as King regent until Odin does…or does not…awaken."

"You mean it's possible he might…?"

"Die. Yes…though I doubt it," she replied reassuringly.

Jane rubbed her face and shrugged her shoulders. "I am so sorry, Frigga. I really…I'm just so sorry…"

Frigga stood and took Jane's hand. "Do not fret, Jane. I have foreseen…all will be well."

Jane hugged the Queen and turned to leave. She made her way to the door, and then turned.

"How? How can you be certain?"

"It is written," and Frigga turned away in soft dismissal and went to her balcony as Jane left for the infirmary.

_It is written…_the words mockingly repeated themselves on her way back to the infirmary. Written where? How can she know?

Everything was to shit.

Loki was practically dead.

Odin was in some sort of weird regenerative sleep.

And Thor was King.

Actually, Jane thought that Thor would make an Ok King, all things considered.

She arrived back at Loki's bedside.

He was still changing back and forth, but…it could have been Jane's imagination, but the changes seemed to be taking longer to complete, as if it was slowing down.

She had no idea if that was good or not.

She sat down.

Jane longed for the release of tears, but none came.

* * *

None did come…

Jane moved about in a mist of shock. She believed that Loki would awaken, but she didn't know when. Frigga had told her that it would likely be a few days, but a few days came and went, and his eyes remained closed.

The magic was inside of him…his appearance had finally stopped changing, and he was the Prince Jane knew. The green liquid, more mercurial, pulsed irregularly in his veins.

But Jane stayed.

She took her meals in the infirmary.

She slept there.

She would leave for only bits of spurts….usually to get some fresh air for ten minutes or so.

And on the second week anniversary of the incident, Frigga came to speak with Jane.

"How do you fare, Jane?"

Jane's eyes were bloodshot, her face pale, her brow furrowed, her head ached. "I've been better," she admitted.

"You should go to bed…I've had the servants move your belongings to Loki's room."

"No," she replied.

Frigga sighed. "We buried the sorceress a few days ago."

Jane nodded.

"And her father is angry, but I have assuaged his ire…and he will not seek retribution."

"That's good."

Frigga smiled. "He wouldn't want you to go on in such a state."

"I don't care."

"I see why he loves you, Jane. You are a remarkable person."

Jane glared. She didn't know why she was angry, but she was, and the Queen would endure her wrath. "I'm not! There is nothing special about me! I have no idea why he loves me…I never have…no one has ever loved me! Not one person. Yet he does…" her voice fell. "He does…" and her eyes met the Queens's eyes. "And you…you and Odin…you are the reason he's here…why he suffered decades of torment! And it all could've been avoided. All of his pain…"

"But then, dearest, he would never have loved you."

Jane laughed her derision. "Sure. Use that. Use that if it makes you feel better."

"It doesn't…but it should allow some perspective. We all have things which happen to us, Jane…some are hideous, and some we have no idea why they are happening, but they do, and they all add a stitch into the tapestry of our being."

"How profound, Frigga. You should write that down," Jane muttered.

"You are angry and tired. You should give yourself some respite…"

Jane merely hung her head, not acting to meet Frigga's eyes. "I'm sorry. I am angry. But it's no one's fault. Not really."

The Queen rose and went to Jane, and touched her shoulder. "No. But Odin is paying…perhaps it isn't undeserved…yet there are many things that I cannot see, and this, despite my attempts…is one of them."

And she disappeared.

Jane looked at Loki laying there, his chest rising and falling in slow rhythm. His eyes stubbornly closed.

"She is a peculiar person, your mother. But I see that she loves you," Jane swallowed. "I really like her. She is rather like my own mother…I mean, I hardly knew my own mother, but she is, Frigga, awfully maternal," Jane's eyes wandered to the ceiling. "She was determined to help you…you should've seen the way she rushed to you…she was adamant," Jane laughed. "And Odin…he was so scared…you are loved, Loki. You are cared for…" Jane swallowed. "I…and I…" her breath cracked in emotion. "I love you," she whispered. "So much…so much that nothing matters except that you are ok…"

The swell in her throat threatened the tears which had stayed stubbornly away the two weeks of her vigil…but none spilled.

She hazarded a deep breath. "Ok. I'm going for my walk. I'll be back in fifteen minutes…" and she pecked his mouth softly.

She made her way outside. It was dark…Jane had no idea what time it was, she had been completely ignorant of time passage while holed up in the infirmary.

There was a gentle breeze brushing the green of the garden, now more glaucous in the dim. So she breathed in the green, letting it make its passage through her lungs, and expelling it in her exhale.

Remember, Jane, breathe in and out…_such refreshment can be found…anywhere…_ Loki's teasing words sounded in her ears…and she laughed.

Jane laughed and laughed…_her hungry lungs_….

There was a roll of thunder…_like Sleipner's hooves…the Stygian of tenebrous night_…it was descending….

A flash…lightening…_like his magic_…and a tear of rain fell on top of Jane's head. She lifted her face to the swirling sky and all of its illustrious anger…

_It will rain… _Frigga had said…

And it fell…it fell quite suddenly in sheets…and her tears fell in tandem. They would not be stopped…but they were not of sorrow or despair…they were release…like the release of her inner orgasmic fluid which Loki so deftly unleashed from her body.

Jane began to turn…her head still raised to the sky…her arms slightly away from her sides…her spiral continued until she was dizzy…

And she stopped.

Her head hung once more.

Time to get back.

He stood there…in the doorway…he looked bewildered…unreal…a look of shock painted on his countenance.

He came toward her, and Jane couldn't move…she swallowed.

The rain beat hard against them.

And Loki dropped to his knees in front of her…he cast his head back and closed his eyes, and opened his arms wide in an embrace of the baptism of water.

"She's dead," he said simply.

"Yes," Jane managed. "And you're not."

"I'm not…" and he opened his eyes and looked at her. "I'm not dead…" and his arms fell to his sides.

Jane shook her head. "No."

He laughed. His hands found his face and he rubbed them against it…he ran his hands through his hair and tousled it…

He looked up at Jane.

He swallowed.

And he grabbed her, pulling her down to meet his mouth in furious hunger.

He couldn't seem to bring her close enough…his mouth nearly swallowing her in his zeal…over and over he kissed her…always deep and always desperate.

He pulled her down to the garden floor…the thunder quaked its approval…and hitched up her skirt to grant him access….

His mouth never left hers…and Jane felt as though she might drown in him.

He parted her legs with his hands, and sank between them, pulling her legs in a wrap around him.

It wasn't until he entered her that he left her mouth (quite swollen), and breathed into her neck…"Jane…my flight was strange…" he pushed himself further inside of her. "It was protean and raw…" and he moved with purpose, and Jane moaned his movement. "And I was forsaken…" he groaned as he felt her warmth grow deeper, her embrace more fixed around his arousal. "…all the while I begged for release…" and his pace quickened…he leaned on his elbows to look at her face. "I despaired…" his breath was heavy, he closed his eyes for he felt her climax approaching. "I…" he swallowed. "I left the place…so minuscule in the abyss of oblivion…" Jane's back arched against the spine of earth, and she cried, she clung to his back, to his ass…pulling him deeper….he was nearly there. "I required nothing more than a baptism of your fervor…" he pulled himself up, and his orgasm filled her…he shook and moaned in response.

He pulled her close to him, and laid on his side.

Jane laughed her tears, and touched his face. "My god, Loki…"

"Gods, elf," he corrected.

She laughed and shook her head. "You're here…" she whispered.

"I am," he paused. "But I am here in the most suspicious of contexts…whom, may I ask, clothed me in these vestments?"

"What?"

"They are white. And a smock. I do not wear smocks. Especially white ones."

Jane pulled herself up and leaned on her elbow. "You are a snob."

His eyes grew wide. "Snob? Retract that immediately. I simply possess a refined eye. I am a discerning specimen when it comes to my attire."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Let's go in, Loki…" she got up and pulled him with her, he seemed a bit weak, likely from being asleep for two weeks, but perhaps also from his exertion in their sex.

They began to walk back to the palace, dripping rain water and tears.

"My magic is weak, all but gone."

"Frigga tells me that it will regenerate soon…"

"I do not doubt it," as he went inside toward the stairs. "However," and he eyed the staircase warily. "It does mean, elf, that I shall have to engage in the most dubious of enterprises until its return…"

"What's that?"

"Stair climbing."

"What?"

"I daresay I haven't navigated these precarious things in a century…" he looked at her.

Jane laughed. "Not to worry, love…I'll hold your hand."

He took her proffered hand and began to climb…


	19. Chapter 19

If Jane hadn't been so completely exhausted, she would've seen Loki attempt to take his clothes off sans his magic. She would've heard his soft cries of happiness as he sat in his bathtub, marveling at the outcome of it all. She would've felt the bed dip slightly when he crawled next to her and trace the outline of her shoulder, her hip, smell the rain still clinging to her hair.

As it was, she was dead tired, and fell asleep almost immediately.

And Loki Odinson was not.

He had slept for nearly two weeks straight, and even when he was tired (not terribly often), even that sojourn into sweet slumber would have been a bit too sugary to his tongue.

He got up and procured a book to read…he went to conjure a fire, and then recalled he hadn't the means to do such a trifling thing. This would be difficult…he thought that he might be able to light a candle, and that would be the extent of his ability.

What if Frigga was wrong…? What if he was permanently handicapped? What good would he be?

But no…he felt the pulse of it even now grow stronger. It was begging to find its vigor…

He would need to be patient. It shouldn't be but a few weeks inhibited thusly.

Loki sat and read a book of poetry.

He laughed at Jane's annoyance with him.

He had been teasing her…which he dearly loved to do.

He stole a glance at her, and how at peace she appeared to be in his bed. Her mouth betrayed a hint of a smile…soft, content, serene.

She loved him.

How wonderful.

Loki felt the hollow of his stomach protest the absence of sustenance for over two weeks (again, though he didn't eat all that often, he would hardly ever go two weeks without food).

He would need to go to the kitchens to get some, he couldn't summon it.

Blast.

He got up, and went over to Jane…

"I wish I could wake you," he whispered, touching her hand and leaning down a bit. "I need to traverse those parlous steps once more, and without the aid of your hand…" he knelt down next to her. "But I shan't do such an odious thing to my elfish lovely delight…she is enervated, and I should be loathe to wake her…" he reached and kissed the side of her mouth.

Loki got up and put a shirt on.

Black…and the same whimsical style he had worn on his outing with Jane. It was loose and airy…he found he liked it a bit better than the tunics he had been accustomed to…they were more restrictive, more formal…he had suddenly, with his love, adopted an air of insouciant attitude…and he embraced it willingly and utterly. For how long had he tarried in dark and rigid reflection…? He wished to embrace the splendor of blithe bliss.

But that didn't mean that he would stop wearing black. And he certainly wouldn't begin to wear _white_. White, of all things.

Loki slipped his boots on and left, making his way with a wavering gait.

There they were.

His gaze followed them down.

Much, much more intimidating, the way down.

He laughed. To be ruined by stairs…he…Loki Odinson, the greatest sorcerer in the Nine…a Prince of Asgard…Silvertongue, Mischief Maker…wary of some steps?

He laughed at his vulnerability and began his journey down.

At the bottom, he turned, he smiled. It wasn't so bad once he had started….

Loki made his way to the kitchens.

He entered through the light stone doorway and stopped. Thor was there.

Thor looked at him, and his mouth fell open.

"Loki," he breathed. "Brother!" he cried, and went to him, pulling him in a tight embrace. "Oh, Loki…it is good to see you!"

"Thank you, Thor…but kindly release me…lest you suffocate me into unconsciousness…"

Thor let go, and Loki saw tears in his eyes. "Loki…how are you?"

"I am hale enough…though my magic is frail…it shall take some time to repair itself," and Loki went to get an apple.

"When…when did you wake?"

He crunched into the fruit. "Mmmm…a few hours ago, I'd say…"

"Have you seen Jane? Mother?"

"Jane, yes…not mother."

Thor nodded. "Loki, there is something that you must know."

Loki was sitting on a chair at the chopping table. He waited as Thor shuffled his feet and played with a knife. "Is it a secret…? No…even you, brother, would understand that revealing a secret in counterintuitive…the definition of the word demands silence," and he smirked at his brother.

Thor didn't laugh.

"Come, Thor. Do not be cross…I was merely…"

"Loki, I am King Regent. The King is in Odinsleep."

Loki's mouth fell open. "What?"

"The witch's spell had weakened him, and then…Odin was the first to attend to you after you fell…he used much of his power…nearly all he had left, I'd say, to save you."

"I hadn't thought about…I've been too…" and Loki put the apple down and covered his face with his hands. "Of course…" he began, dropped his hands to his lap. "Of course, that's what happened…"

"What?"

"I suppose, Thor, I had not given much thought to the how or the why of my living now…I was too shocked, too relieved that Sigyn was dead, and I wasn't. These past few hours have been surreal…and I need to keep reminding myself that I'm here… but it never occurred to me what had been done to achieve it…and now I see."

"You don't regret it…?" Thor asked. "Odin wanted to do it…Jane begged him to, and if he didn't want to, he certainly wouldn't have done."

"Of course, no. I understand the All-Father well enough to know that he wouldn't have let a mortal command him to do anything…let alone consent, if he hadn't wanted to…" he paused, and turned the apple around in his fingers. He recalled, then, that an apple was the very thing he had been going to speak with Odin about when he had been intercepted by the sorceress. "I only lament what our mother is surely suffering."

"You do not regret my crown?"

Loki peered at his brother, then relaxed his face. He laughed a touch. "No, Thor. I am not jealous of you or your status as Regent. True, I had once longed for the station you now inhabit…but I imagine you'll be seeking my advice on more than one issue…and though I may not enjoy the command and respect your position affords, I shall take comfort in the knowledge that I am the one pulling the strings," he finished with a smirk, and bit the apple.

"You fancy yourself a puppeteer of the King?"

"Aye, I do…" and he winked. He stood. "Truly brother, I think that you'll do quite well…you shall bring honor and a mighty hammer to Asgard's Throne…the true test of any great sovereign," and he laughed heartily.

Loki patted Thor's arm.

Thor laughed. "It is good to have you back, brother. I missed you…"

And Loki went to leave.

"Loki?"

He turned, his eyebrows raised in question.

"She is a very fine lady…and I'm very, very happy for you."

Loki swallowed, nodded, and said, "Sometimes, I wonder at Frigga's sight…I wonder truly how much she divulges…how much of our lives she toys with…and I'm grateful to be on her side…" he chucked a touch and left for the King.

He stared for a good long while at the King, his false father. He stared at him, and he was angry at him. Angry that he never got to say that he cared for him. Angry that his own ire was so encompassing for so long, his resentment so bitter, that Odin only knew him as a hesitantly dutiful pawn-son.

Did he love Odin? Maybe…but he more respected him. He cared for him. He felt a bit in awe…but the medicine he force-fed Loki had been too grievous a thing. Even in his reemergence from his cell after decades of imprisonment, when he accepted things as they were, he felt anger toward him. No one else experienced his acrid dismissal the way Odin had. He begrudgingly did his bidding, and he never showed him affection of any sort.

"I cannot let it go, Odin. I cannot say that all is well now…but…I am grateful for your sacrifice, and perhaps in time, I can lift this albatross and breathe…"

He stood, he bent and kissed the King's forehead, and left.

Loki went to the garden…it was still a bit dark, but the sky was shifting to an amaranthine glow, and morning's birth was emerging in slow pain.

He looked about, and thought that later he might bring Jane some flowers…

No. She wouldn't like that…she'd want them to stay their root…grow…

He sat on the grass, still slightly damp from the rain.

And once the sky swirled and altered, once the red of light sifted through the air, Loki stood.

Frigga should be awake now.

There she was, her back to the door, nibbling on her breakfast.

He put his hands in his pockets, and went through the door.

"Good morning, mother," he said.

Frigga turned in shock. "Loki…" she breathed, and her face lit up, and she stood…she went hesitantly toward him, then pulled him in an embrace. "Oh, my son…it is so good to see you…"

He wrapped his arms around her, and replied. "Yes…it is good to be seen…"

He kissed her cheek, and sat down.

She joined him. "How long…?"

"I awoke last evening…I suppose it's been…well…" and he raised his eyes in teasing thought. "I'd say about five…maybe six hours…"

"And Jane…?"

"Knows, yes," he took a piece of bread, slathered some jam-like stuff on it, and began to eat.

"Your magic?"

"Weak. Decidedly."

The Queen nodded. "And…Loki…about Odin…"

"I know, mother. I saw Thor a couple of hours ago."

"Well…it seems I cannot offer anything to you," and she laughed.

"Always one step ahead…" he winked.

"You seem so at ease, Loki."

"Well…I have been asleep for two weeks, Frigga. If that doesn't offer me refreshment, then I hardly know what could."

She laughed. "But…your clothes…they're different…your hair…"

He self consciously ran his hand through his hair, "Yes, well, I hadn't the patience to see to it, and since I have not my usual means, I let it hang."

"I like it.

"As does Jane," he muttered.

"Ah, I see," and she nodded knowingly with a smirk. "And does she like your whimsical shirt as well?"

He cleared his throat, "Perhaps…" he said in low tones. "But it's hardly whimsical, as you say…"

"Loki, I wouldn't be surprised if in a fortnight I see you in yellow attire."

"_Yellow,_" he breathed…he swallowed dramatically. "Yellow?!" his hand went to his chest. "Stop, mother, you'll send me into a coma once more…" he laughed. "No… I am too fond of black to abandon it."

"But if Jane…"

"Jane would never ask me to wear such an odious color as yellow."

"I like yellow, son."

"And I never said that I loved you for your taste."

Frigga's eyes welled. "Oh, Loki…it has been so long since you said that you loved me."

He returned her gaze. "Of course I do, mother. For a very long time, you were my only comfort."

"You'll always have it…and now you have Jane as well."

"Indeed."

"She is a wonderful girl."

"I know it."

"She is quite something…but her belief in herself is fragile…she admitted not understanding why you love her so," and Frigga took a sip of her drink.

"What?" he looked curiously at her.

"Just so. She said, in her anger and exhaustion, that no one had ever loved her, and inexplicably, you do."

"I…hadn't realized how very delicate she was…she seems so strong…relatively self assured…"

"And she is…but understand, son," she touched his hand. "When you live with something as truth for so long, it is difficult to accept any other thing as truth. You should understand that conceit, of all people."

His gaze fell. "But she doesn't doubt _my_ love, does she?"

"No. I don't think that she does…but she definitely has a very well shaped idea of herself, and that it what I speak of."

"What do I do?"

"Nothing. Love her."

He nodded. "Frigga…I should like to present Jane with an apple…"

The Queen smiled. "Of course."

* * *

When Jane finally awoke, it was dark.

Had she only fallen asleep for a short while? She felt rather refreshed.

She turned, expecting to see Loki there next to her…

But he wasn't.

She sat up immediately.

Had she dreamed it all?

She threw the covers off and saw that she was rather dirty…and she then surmised it hadn't been…their carnal actions were evidenced in her scuffed-up arms.

Jane rose and went to the bath, filling it.

She climbed in…it had been much too long since she had bathed…

Just over two weeks.

She rinsed the horror of the dungeons from her.

She cleaned the stagnant air of the infirmary.

She scrubbed the rain, the tears, the dirt of the garden…

And even Loki…she rinsed him off as well.

Jane stood after some time and dried herself off. She went into his room and looked for her clothing…

And when she was fully dressed and her hair was brushed, she went to the window to see if she could ascertain a time of day…

Then she saw it.

A letter, sitting on the chair she usually occupied.

_Dearest elf,_

_I so longed to wake you from your heavy slumber, but then, I would be a most hatefully selfish man. But it was difficult, to see your mouth parted ever so slightly, your breath escaping from it in slow and steady rhythm…and my mind soared with visions of you and I engaged in…well._

_I wish to tell you that your love sustained me, and although I never actually understood in my wandering it was you and you alone I longed for, it was your face I saw when I awoke…and your essence bade me toward you in the garden. _

_I believe, love, that I have always been in search of you and your tender being…that while I rotted in my cage, you were the hint of light to quell the decay…while I wandered between realms to find comfort, you were the tonic to my affliction. Had I known…_

_But it was serendipitous, our meeting…and I knew the minute I beheld you that you would do me some good._

_Little did I know the extent…_

_Meet me in the garden…or if I am not there, the library._

_I wait for your presence with avidity. _

_Loki_

Jane smiled, her fingers shook a bit…

And she made her way to the garden.


	20. Chapter 20

Jane made her way down to the garden and there was Loki…watching the stars.

She went outside and stood next to him.

"Beautiful," she observed.

He breathed in deeply and nodded. "As lovely as any sky I've seen…though my view next to me surpasses it completely."

"Do you honestly think that I can surpass the beauty of the heavens above us?" she asked, turning toward him in doubt.

"There is no question in my mind."

"You are too funny, Loki…" and she giggled.

"I am, on occasion, but not in this instance, Jane…" he took her hand and looked at her face reverently. "You hold the stars in the pools of orbs on your face…"

Her eyes fell in embarrassment. "Loki…I am not naive…I know that I am no great beauty, nor do I wish to be."

"No…I don't imagine that your pragmatic brain would wish to be regarded as anything but profoundly quick and wise."

Jane shrugged her acquiescence.

And Loki continued. "Jane…I love you…and…" he dropped her hand. "…and I know that you had expressed doubt in joining me on my journey over many millennia."

"Yes, I have."

"Quite. Have you given it any thought since?"

"Yes."

He raised his eyebrows in anticipation of her answer.

Jane turned away. "Well, the thing is, is that I love you. And I want only to be with you…and so…I have reached the conclusion that yes, I'll eat the apple."

She turned back around to find Loki looking at her slightly mystified. "You, Jane Foster, are a wonder…" and he took her face and kissed her slightly. "And you are a great beauty, despite your vehement protests…your face holds the trace of mirth…" he touched her mouth. "Your luster is unfathomable…" and he kissed her eyes as they closed. "Your skin…its radiance unparalleled to mine eye…but it is the singular coruscate of your mind and soul which draws me to you…and I cannot believe that I am moved thus by such an exquisite elf."

Jane held onto his shirt in a firm grasp as he draped his words over her in a soothing overlay of adoration.

"Where is it, Loki?"

"Where's what, love?" and he bent, kissing her neck softly.

"The apple," she breathed.

"Ah…" and he pulled away. He reached in his pocket, and pulled out the apple.

Jane took it.

She examined it curiously, for it was in her nature to be inquisitive.

It was small, it was golden, and it was very smooth, like glass, almost.

"Are you sure, Jane…? Careful…it is a sentence most dire…me…for thousands of years…"

At that, Jane bit into the apple. Once…two times…three…

And it was though nothing had ever been felt before…nothing seen with her mortal eyes…nor heard with her inadequate ears…the world opened to her in radiant illustration. She swayed a bit…overcome by the magic taking over her mortality.

Loki grabbed her arm.

"Jane?"

She took hold of him, her hands on his chest…she swallowed…"I…"

She looked up at him…and her hand touched his cheek.

"My god, Loki…you're even more…" and she smiled. "Ha…" she giggled.

"Jane…what is it?" he appeared to be very worried.

"Nothing…you're just…more…more…."

"More…?"

"Just that. More," and she kissed him, and pulled him down with her to the ground.

They laid there together for a while, when Loki pulled away. "I have something else for you, love."

"What's that?"

"Here."

And he handed her a volume, a rather slight one, and bound in leather.

Jane took it, and opened it up.

_"__Reflections on Beauty_

_A Collection of Poetry"_

_By Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard_

"You bastard," she whispered.

And Loki laughed heartily. "I never claimed any expertise, Jane…therefore, I am no poet."

"_YOU'VE BEEN PUBLISHED YOU JERK_**_._**"

He laughed harder. "And I'm a prince…do you not think that I could see to publishing my own compositions?" he giggled. "What's more…I'm a sorcerer…I could simply have created it for my own pleasure."

Jane sat up with him now and folded her arms in front of her in playful anger.

Then she swatted his arm with the volume.

"Ow!" Loki exclaimed, rubbing his arm. "Come now, elf…I meant no harm…"

Jane eyed him suspiciously, and giggled.

And under the stars of Asgard's ceiling, they embraced.

Frigga took note of the scene, and went to retrieve the tapestry from her room, which held that very image on it…Loki and Jane under the stars in the garden…and placed it on their bed.

* * *

And so, reader, they married a short while later.

Jane was as happy as she could ever have imagine herself to be. She was wanted and loved, and had found such in the most faraway of places.

And Loki's magic did return in time…not quite as quickly as he would've liked, but it returned, and in its fullest vigor.

And when he held his firstborn child, a daughter, in his arms, he saw his magic in her…powerful, radiant, and binding.

* * *

**_A/N: Well, that's that. Lovely ride, it was. Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed…especially JaninaM8, odinstatter9, jeadamized, and Renaissancebooklover108. You guys kept me going at my usual crazy pace._**

**_My next story will be a comedy of sorts…I'll likely be publishing the first installment this week. YAY!_**


End file.
